Wicked Dreams
by epithree
Summary: Now being trained by the incredibly knowledgeable Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan and Yoda must face several trials, such as Obi-Wan's return to Mustafar and Yoda's brush with the dark side. Intertrilogy AU set 1y post-RoS. Chap. 22 is up: Ruminations.
1. The Return and Unspoken Words

**Wicked Dreams  
**(previously titled: "Return to Mustafar")**  
**by**epithree**

******

* * *

**Author's notes: This is an extreme AU and here is a brief mention of important events...

_Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan defeated Darth Maul at Naboo._

__

The force has granted Qui-Gon new knowledge and abilities, increasing his Jedi status beyond that of Yoda's. The circumstances surrounding this inexplicable gaining of power are explored during the latter stages of the story.

_And Darth Sidious defeated the team of Qui-Gon and Yoda at the conclusion of ROS, while Obi-Wan was sent to his epic duel with Anakin._

Summary: Now being trained by the incredibly knowledgeable Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan and Yoda must face several trials, such as Obi-Wan's return to Mustafar and Yoda's brush with the dark side.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. Just playing with the sand.

* * *

**Prologue****: The Return**

**T**here was one place in the galaxy that Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to avoid. It was the planet Mustafar. Yet there he was, watching turbulent lava shoot around him from the cockpit of his newly acquired ship.

As he approached the nearest landing pad, his mind reeled on about many disturbing truths, but it was particularly focused upon the confrontation he had endured here only a standard year before.

'I must be out of my mind,' Obi-Wan mused to himself. He had obtained his transportation back in Mos Espa on Tatooine, for that planet was his new home.

He cut the tiny ship's engines and activated the repulsors. Then, as gently as he could, Obi-Wan touched the durasteel of a nearby landing pad. It was no easy task with such a lemon of a craft.

Obi-Wan had been most displeased with the cheap vessel's performance up to this point. 'Never swap parts in Mos Espa,' he thought, scolding himself. "What was I thinking?" he quietly muttered.

After being in hiding for a year, the Jedi master had charted a course from Tatooine to this lava-encapsulated world. And he had made the journey droidless.

Obi-Wan doubted that the hyperdrive would cooperate with him if and when he made his way back to Tatooine. He had accepted the parts for the hyperdrive from dealers in Mos Espa. Knowing that they were a shady bunch of crooks, Obi-Wan was able to predict that the slapdash vessel would be trouble. However, if the ship made it to Mustafar, then that would be enough.

The cockpit's hatch wouldn't open until Obi-Wan gave it a swift kick. "Pitiful," he mumbled to himself. The Jedi's olfactory senses were instantly hit with the smell of burning metal.

Lava churned next to the landing pad, as an eerie orange-red river.

Obi-Wan got out of the craft slowly, while the lighter pieces of lava floated upward through the air. These particles of magma were caught by the heated air currents, swaying to and fro, around Obi-Wan.

Using the force as a shield, he prevented the larger particles from striking his skin, though he could still feel the relentless heat rising. All about the lava flow, mighty red chunks ruled the air.

Looking around uncomfortably, Obi-Wan made his way along an attached durasteel pathway. 'Again,' he thought, for he had traversed this metallic path only a year before.

The familiar landing pad and connected walkway represented key points from his horrible confrontation with Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan started to think about the duel. Shaking his head, he pushed away the thoughts. The Jedi returned to his prior deliberation, which was whether or not his mission was plausible.

Once he reached the end of the path, Obi-Wan took notice of the facility's damage. Barely recognizable, the whole area had been wrecked beyond belief. There was no sign of the worker droids that used to patrol the now twisted development. Obi-Wan's altercation with his former padawan had left the impressive complex in ruins. The Jedi shook his head again, this time in disgust.

He attempted to navigate among the warped metal beyond the pathway, but it was to no avail. Obi-Wan would have to drop to the riverbed from here in order to continue by foot. He needed to walk parallel to the fiery magma if he was going to find the exact spot.

A steady flow of lava moved slowly next to Obi-Wan, who hoped it wouldn't become more volatile as he entered the initial canyon. The active, turbulent ooze could be seen in all directions as the Jedi made his way through the valley. The soft riverbed seemed to be the only area not covered.

Lava was spurting outwards from the canyon walls, and blasting upwards out of the land across the river.

Suddenly, the activity slowed. This irregular calm made things all the more eerie for the Jedi Master. He wiped away the sweat upon his forehead with his tunic sleeve, and continued to follow the lava flow along the valley.

As the space between the valley wall and the lava thinned, Obi-Wan stopped and crouched, grabbing some of the soot. He rubbed it between his fingers as he looked ahead. The Jedi quickly located the spot he had set out to find, submerged by the lava.

There it was, the high bank of the riverbed that had allowed Obi-Wan the appropriate leverage during his epic duel. It was now covered with hot magma, for the lava flow had risen up to almost the top of the canyon wall.

The Jedi stood there, transfixed. Upon the hottest world Obi-Wan could think of, he experienced a chill that made him shake with regret.

He looked at the submerged spot long and hard, unable to avert his gaze. He finally shifted his view to the spot where he had left a writhing Anakin, now overrun with lava.

'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'the spot where I left Anakin. The spot where I had left pieces of myself and the spot that left the Jedi order burning in my mind like some wicked dream.'

The sound of bubbling lava tormented Obi-Wan. As he made his way to the edge of the river, the heat was almost unbearable.

He took out a shiny device from his utility belt. Obi-Wan held it lightly in his palm. With his other hand he turned a small knob at the top of the gadget.

A steady beeping started to sound. It continued as Obi-Wan moved the tiny device in an arc, parallel to the furious river of molten chaos. "No readings," he said to himself. The Jedi stood there with a puzzled look across his face. He waved the gadget in an arc once again, and the sound did not change.

Obi-Wan now stroked his beard and couldn't help but think of the words Qui-Gon Jinn had spoken.

'The river... it calls to you.'

Again, Obi-Wan put his hand upon his bearded chin. He thought hard. After a moment, he disabled the small device. The beeping stopped, which made the relentless bubbling of the lava all the more noticeable. The noise continued to taunt the Jedi master.

Obi-Wan looked across the river of lava to the opposite shore. What he saw was a mangled platform of machinery, lodged among the valley's soot-strewn wall. It was the platform that had allowed him and Anakin to ride the lava only a year before.

The Jedi was perplexed. "How am I supposed to do this?" he questioned to himself. Amongst all of this metal wreckage, he was sure that the platform was the one they had used. He didn't understand how he knew, but through the force, he just did.

Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered if this was a fool's errand or if Qui-Gon was legitimately testing him.

He was Qui-Gon's padawan at one time, and now Yoda held that honor. As disciples of Jinn, both Obi-Wan and Yoda had learned much over the last few months.

Obi-wan almost smiled as he thought about Yoda, but the result was a smirk instead. Yoda, his friend and mentor, was now stuck upon an inhospitable world, learning from Qui-Gon.

He wondered if Yoda knew of his journey back to Mustafar, and decided that the green Jedi must. Yoda seemed to know all, and Obi-Wan wished they could be together again. However, they were being trained separately.

Ever since Yoda and Qui-Gon failed to defeat the Sith lord known as Darth Sidious, the three Jedi had been forced into exile. It had surprised Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon showed up at Tatooine to tell him of this quest.

Obi-Wan now sat in a meditative position and reached out with the force. Not only was he reaching out with the force, but he was also reaching out for the force. And only a Jedi master could comprehend the all-encompassing traits of the force in that way.

The heat persisted. Obi-Wan Kenobi just sat there regardless, trying to figure out why Qui-Gon had sent him back to the volcanic world known as Mustafar.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Unspoken Words**

Mustafar

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi had come a long way since the first time he was Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice. Now that he had become his student once more, his skills were steadily improving. He especially began to master Qui-Gon's unique meditative techniques.

Sitting there amongst the persistent heat might have seemed foolish to the casual viewer, but Obi-Wan was deep in his meditation. As he absorbed the heat, the force converted it into raw energy. He was so engrossed in the exercise that his midichlorians were suppressing his sweat glands.

Legs crossed, and looking ahead into the spot that caused him much discomfort, Obi-Wan held his gaze. He was looking through the location, seeing things that only the force could produce in one's own psyche.

Blankets of pure stress fell off him like layers of skin. He placed his fists upon his legs and stared intently, but he no longer saw the troubling spot.

All around him, the Mustafar sky grew darker. The air suddenly became colder. His senses were no longer feeding him information about reality. He was now within a force-induced vision, looking for answers.

The valley began to feel more like a cave as clouds gathered above, enhancing the darkness. The brilliant reds from distant lava eruptions were now obscured by the thick clouds and Obi-Wan felt all color dripping away.

Now seeing things only in shades of grey, Obi-Wan stood up. He instantly took a step forward, and realized his actual body had never left where he had been sitting. He looked at himself hard, and waved a hand in front of his true form's face. No response.

Obi-Wan had never experienced a vision of this magnitude before. All color had left, and he started walking away from his seated form, towards the spot where he had left Anakin.

The now grey lava flowed as it did a year before. The spot was no longer submerged and the high bank where Obi-Wan had swung was also revealed.

As he made his way up the canyon wall, he couldn't help but look back again. Sure enough, there was Obi-Wan's sitting form at the middle of the valley base. He stopped, halfway up the steep embankment and squeezed his hand into a fist. 'Was this for real?' he questioned to himself, as a wicked breeze started to speed through the canyon. And for a moment, Obi-Wan felt lost, for he didn't understand what Qui-Gon's words had meant.

"The river... it calls to you."

Obi-Wan thought he had done the right thing by following the river of lava to the terrible spot. But now, in some kind of force-enhanced trance, he pondered about the words again.

Of course Qui-Gon Jinn had told him many other things back on Tatooine… things he was supposed to do at Mustafar.

Obi-Wan had been instructed to perform several tasks upon the volatile world, but his attempts yielded no results. He had already failed to acquire any readings with his special device.

Qui-Gon's quote about the river was the key. It was integral to Obi-Wan's mission. The force told him so.

Obi-Wan Kenobi now stood upon the high riverbank. 'Is this really me?' he inquired to himself, for he could still see the form of his body sitting at the canyon base. This ethereal form of Obi-Wan was still in its meditative position, with eyes fixed upon the spot where he had left Anakin.

Seeing another version of himself felt especially eerie for Obi-Wan. He averted his gaze slightly for a moment, and then quickly looked back. The visage was still there.

'Is this a dream?' he wondered, as he examined his hands in front of his face. They felt real, but he could see through them as if they were transparent.

The grey lava was particularly active now, and Obi-Wan looked across the molten chaos, taking notice of the opposite canyon wall. The platform that he and Anakin had used was no longer there, where it had been lodged into the soot. In fact, it wasn't anywhere near at all.

He shook his head profusely, but his surroundings did not change. Everything was grey, from the dark clouds to the churning lava. Even the floating pieces of magma had no color.

Obi-Wan felt incredibly hot, but he was not sweating. And whenever a piece of magma touched his skin, he felt nothing. He could hear eruptions happening all around him but the clouds were blocking any extended view. Mustafar had become incredibly dank and dreary.

Despite the intense heat, Obi-Wan felt a cold chill engulfing him. He squinted and followed the river of lava with his eyes until it turned around the far bend of the canyon. It was at this moment that he was struck with explosive color.

Rushing out amongst rapid red lava, from beyond the bend, was the platform, and it was in perfect condition. The grey lava turned bright red as the platform made its way along the flow. It was as if the platform was creating a vapor trail of color.

Squinting again, Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Suddenly, as the lava fell away, the platform had an occupant. Upon the platform stood Anakin Skywalker and he was locked in battle position with his lightsaber. 'Am I being punished?' Obi-Wan thought, when he noticed that Anakin had an opponent. Anakin's adversary was yet another manifestation of Obi-Wan.

With his eyes wide open now, the bearded Jedi watched in amazement. He was seeing the epic duel play out again from his vantage point on the bank. As the platform made its way along the lava flow, it left a trail of colorization. The lava, now intensely red, had become active again, just like it had been a year earlier.

Obi-Wan shook his head, then looked back in the other direction at the canyon base. His sitting form was there, still looking at the spot in a trance-like state. The Jedi quickly turned back towards the approaching platform.

Suddenly, as Obi-Wan watched the duel play out, he heard his own voice resonating loudly throughout the canyon. "Anakin... Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

Then another voice, Anakin's, boomed across the canyon. "And from my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

Obi-Wan looked around for the source of these sounds, but there was nothing nearby. He was actually hearing the sounds as if he were upon the platform, which another guise of him was.

And so, despite the distance between the high riverbank and the platform, Obi-Wan Kenobi could hear the sounds of the confrontation clearly. "Well then you are lost!" As Obi-Wan heard himself yell those words, he felt an eerie chill. All he could do next was let out a big sigh.

The clashing of the blue sabers was thunderous, echoing throughout the cloud-enveloped canyon. Obi-Wan watched intently as the platform got closer. The distressed Jedi could do nothing else. 'Not again,' he thought. 'I can't do this again!'

When the platform touched shore, the fighting form of Obi-Wan leapt off of it. Shocked, the real Obi-Wan could only watch as his form landed precisely where he was standing. It had jumped within him and now Obi-Wan was that person again.

He looked at his hands. The color had returned. Anakin, still upon the platform, stared at Kenobi with menace. And suddenly, Obi-Wan realized that this was his chance to do things differently. Then, to his surprise, Obi-Wan spoke the words anyway. "It's over Anakin. I have the high ground!"

'What!' Obi-Wan thought. 'I said it again anyway. I have to take control, or it's going to happen again.' Obi-Wan's famous words had come instinctively.

Then it happened. "You underestimate my power." Anakin had said it once again. His eyes were glowing yellow, and lava pieces drifted around him, making the scene all the more disturbing.

Hot fire spurted upwards from the river and Obi-Wan was thinking of his next words. 'Don't try it,' he thought. 'I can't say that again! I won't speak those words again!' A stern look had appeared on his face. So instead of saying the line again, he started to sprint towards Anakin at full speed, lightsaber at the ready.

Anakin leapt, and this time, easily cleared Obi-Wan due to the new positioning. Kenobi stood upon the platform that was now lodged against the shore. He had done it. 'I've changed things,' he mused. 'But what now?'

After a smooth landing, Anakin ran back to the platform and Obi-Wan blocked his attack evenly. 'Anakin made his jump and I didn't swing,' Obi-Wan thought, relieved, as they traded blows. The blue against blue was an intense contrast to the bright red lava.

And so this time, the epic battle continued.


	2. A Cold Wind

**Wicked Dreams  
**by**epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: A Cold Wind**

Dagobah

**Q**ui-Gon Jinn used the force to navigate through the murky stratosphere of Dagobah. Zero visibility made landing on the planet nearly impossible. However, Qui-Gon's simple one-man craft somehow landed delicately upon the soft mud.

Knowing the subtleties of the force, Qui-Gon had landed the ship with relative ease. It was as if the atmosphere hadn't even existed for the Jedi master.

The entire approach was made with little effort, from planetary insertion to the landing cycle. Qui-Gon Jinn possessed knowledge of the force like no other being. He had been afforded deep comprehension. The force enveloped him, and its soothing undulations guided him through the planet's thick layer of fog. During the flight, Qui-Gon had hardly touched the ship's controls.

As Qui-Gon searched his feelings, he felt as if the force was working independently. The Jedi master was still getting used to the powers he had acquired upon that fateful day… the day he and Yoda had battled Sidious.

The tiny vessel was now nestled gently against a gnarled tree. Dark brown mud layered the surface of the dank planet. The force caressed Qui-Gon and the ship.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn exited the craft swiftly, and his astromech droid followed.

Surrounded by swamp on three sides, Qui-Gon began to walk across the peninsula towards the dark jungle.

Airborne creatures screeched at Qui-Gon and the droid. The Jedi master hardly took notice, for he had been to Dagobah quite often recently. Bubbles floated to the top of the adjacent swamp, proving that the planet was loaded with aquatic beings as well.

When he reached a group of knotted trees, Qui-Gon spoke to the droid. "Eethree, stay here."

He entered the wet, murky jungle with one thing on his mind... whether or not Obi-Wan was heeding his words at Mustafar.

Qui-Gon Jinn had told his apprentice much on Tatooine, and he knew that Obi-Wan would not retain all of the information. That's because Obi-Wan was still preoccupied with guilt about Anakin's fate. Even though it had been a standard year now, Qui-Gon still found it increasingly difficult to capture his padawan's attention.

This new arrangement was strange for all involved. Yoda and Obi-Wan, both Jedi masters, were now apprenticed to Qui-Gon, the new grand master of the Jedi. It was Yoda who had bestowed the title upon him.

Ever since the defeat by Sidious, Yoda knew this was how it had to be, for Qui-Gon had become inexplicably more powerful that day. This fact was confirmed for Yoda by the force itself. However, Qui-Gon wasn't the only one to gain knowledge that day. Yoda had learned a skill too, unbeknownst to his fellow Jedi.

It seemed as though Qui-Gon Jinn was getting a taste of his own medicine when issuing orders to Yoda. The diminutive Jedi master was quite defiant, finding it hard to give up his long tenure of authority.

Up ahead, through the wet jungle, yellow beams of light siphoned out from Yoda's hut. Qui-Gon traversed the marshland and got there rather quickly.

"Master Yoda... I have returned," Qui-Gon said through the mist of the planet. He made it a point to call Yoda 'master' even though the hierarchy had changed.

"Yes... master Qui-Gon. Eat now we must. Hmmm?" was Yoda's response, which echoed outward from the small hut.

Qui-Gon allowed himself to display the smallest of smiles. Yoda's first year as a recluse on Dagobah had made the diminutive Jedi a bit more playful. And Qui-Gon knew the difficulties associated with exile, so he went along with Yoda's artificial merriment. Any other sentient being might have really gone stir crazy becoming a hermit. Yoda was holding up well.

"Now master Yoda, you know there's no room for me," Qui-Gon said plainly.

"Hmmm. Eat outside we must... good food." Yoda let out a unique laugh.

The light mist was turning into rain as Yoda came out of his small makeshift hut. "Getting wet matters not." He handed Qui-Gon a cup and spoon. With his other hand, Yoda held his own so-called food. He had left his gimer stick within the hut.

Yoda climbed up upon the top of his hut spryly, especially for his age.

Qui-Gon sat on the hut entrance so that the masters were now face to face. Yoda began eating, while Qui-Gon moved the spoon around to see what was lurking in this meal. He smelled the food and found it to be pleasant enough.

The pair of Jedi masters sat there eating, and a serious look formed across Qui-Gon's face. As the rain dripped off of their Jedi tunics, they began the inevitable talk.

"Help him we must," Yoda said, sounding much less playful now.

"I take it his quest isn't proceeding as we had planned?" was Qui-Gon's response.

Both Jedi ate between sentences.

"Help him now we must." Yoda repeated the suggestion.

"His journey was planned out by the force itself," Qui Gon said dryly. "I have no doubt that he will come through."

"Seen him I have," Yoda revealed. "Troubling to him the vision is."

"He must let go, for his regret clouds his reality," Qui-Gon explained.

"Go to him I must." Yoda had lost all traces of his earlier mirth.

Qui-Gon pondered this for a moment and then shook his head. "No, master Yoda. Your destiny is the cave."

Yoda let out a sigh. "Trained me well you have," Yoda shared truthfully. "Of this I am grateful. But our failure with the boy-"

A stern look appeared across Qui-Gon's face, which caused Yoda to halt mid-sentence. The grand master stood up. Any mention of Anakin seemed to rattle him.

Yoda sighed again.

"We are going to do what we must!" Qui-Gon yelled. "I have put the ones I care about through terribly arduous ordeals!" He was showing a rare display of emotion. Qui-Gon threw the cup and spoon to the wet surface and walked over to the nearest tree.

Yoda dropped off of his hut and picked up the thrown cup and spoon. He shook his head. "Master Qui-Gon. Misread the prophecy was... and our failure with Sidious-"

Qui-Gon cut Yoda off. It was something he had never done before. "Obi-Wan must be ready for Luke," he shot back. "This ensures that the plan works."

"Go back we must, confront Sidious," Yoda suggested. "Train Luke I won't."

Now Qui-Gon walked back to the hut calmly as the rain slowed. "I am sorry my friend. I let my emotions get the better of me." He paused. "If you wish to help him, then I cannot stop you."

After Qui-Gon's apology, the Jedi masters went their separate ways.

* * *

**A** standard hour quickly went by upon Dagobah. Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda were avoiding each other now. They simply could not agree upon a mutual course of action.

Qui-Gon was a bit embarrassed about his emotional outburst earlier. Being alone with his thoughts was exactly what he needed to cool off from the disagreement.

The heavy rains of Dagobah had started, and master Jinn walked back to the edge of the humid jungle. He sat upon a mossy log next to one of the twisted trees, and still thinking to himself, he lightly patted his astromech droid's dome.

Eethree warbled a response, but Qui-Gon ignored it, for he was too wrapped up in his own musings about the current situation.

He stood up and walked slowly towards his ship. After grabbing a poncho from the cockpit, he donned it as he headed back to the log. The raindrops trickled through the trees. It had been raining steadily since Qui-Gon had left Yoda's hut.

Master Qui-Gon stirred the nearby mud with a long stick. With one hand upon his cheek, he let out a soft sigh.

Yoda had trekked deep into the jungle during the last standard hour. He had brought his utility belt with him, and he also wore a backpack.

Qui-Gon Jinn knew where Yoda was going. "He's going to the sacred place," Qui-Gon whispered to himself. And to get there, one had to travel beyond the cave that Qui-Gon had mentioned earlier.

The grand master was almost certain that Yoda was going there to meditate. However, something felt out of place. So rather than start his own meditation, Qui-Gon reached out with the force to analyze Yoda's progress.

Again, Qui-Gon Jinn got up and started to walk towards his ship. Water droplets streamed along his poncho and dripped off of him.

Eethree was sure to follow.

'Would Yoda go through the cave, or around it?' Qui-Gon questioned to himself.

Jedi master Jinn felt that Obi-Wan's pilgrimage to Mustafar should take place with no outside contact, but master Yoda had other ideas.

During the last few months, Qui-Gon Jinn had taught Yoda many new fighting styles. However, Qui-Gon didn't feel like he was above Yoda when it came to raw skill. He didn't even feel like Yoda's equal.

Qui-Gon knew that they had to master the vapaad style if any attempt was to be made at defeating Sidious. It was what Yoda wanted to do, but Qui-Gon believed that locating the galaxy's self-proclaimed Emperor would be nearly impossible. And it would be even harder to reach him.

Yoda was accustomed to disarming his opponents with a simple wave of his hand. This made the diminutive Jedi confident that they could get to Sidious. Qui-Gon had seen Yoda use this power before.

What Qui-Gon failed to realize was that he also had that power… and more. If he so desired, the grand master could incapacitate dozens of enemies with a simple force-enhanced wave of the hand.

Qui-Gon climbed into his craft's cockpit and threw the stick away towards the nearby bog. Rain was starting to fill the ship, but Qui-Gon didn't seem to care.

Eethree beeped at him, but he was in his own place now, reaching out with the force.

'What was out of place?' Qui-Gon Jinn knew that Yoda had acquired much knowledge during the fateful battle with Sidious. What he didn't know was that Yoda now possessed a Sith holocron and was about to do something drastic.

Yoda had reached the cave and instantly thought about Qui-Gon's words.

'Your destiny is the cave.'

It was ominously dark and cold as the rain began to let up. Wet jungle foliage adorned the entrance of the cave and using the force, Yoda pushed it aside. A few mynocks flew out of the cave and headed for the upper canopy of the jungle.

Standing at the entrance, Yoda did not enter. He removed his backpack, sat upon Dagobah's muddy surface, and began meditating. Tiny tendrils of blue electricity protruded from Yoda's fingertips.

Seconds turned into minutes and finally, Yoda spoke. "Obi-Wan... hear me."

Also in a force-induced trance, Qui-Gon Jinn could feel Yoda's presence, and the force told him that the powerful Jedi had not entered the cave yet. 'Would he enter at all?' Qui-Gon thought to himself.

Yoda was stirring up power, and he was dangerously close to the dark side.

The electric blue tendrils became bolts of pure lightning, shooting off of Yoda in various directions. Nearby jungle creatures became frightened and made their way somewhere else.

Qui-Gon came out of his trance with eyes opened wide. "No!" he yelled, and hopped back out of his vessel. He immediately began to sprint into the jungle with the hope of finding Yoda. Using the force to enhance his speed, Qui-Gon darted around trees and jumped across murky sections of bog.

Eethree did his best to follow, but the droid wasn't designed for such high speeds.

Qui-Gon continued to yell 'no' every few feet, with the hope that Yoda would stop.

A portal began to take shape in front of Yoda, and the blue electricity coursed through it.

Qui-Gon Jinn was only halfway there when Yoda entered the portal. He grabbed a tree for support and exhaled rapidly.

A cold wind swept through the trees.

Qui-Gon realized what had been done, and could only hope that Obi-Wan would refuse Yoda's help.


	3. Altered Journey

**Wicked Dreams  
**by**epithree**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Altered Journey**

Mustafar

**A**lthough he was locked in dangerous combat, Obi-Wan Kenobi let himself smile. He was thinking about how he had just changed the outcome of the duel.

This infuriated Anakin, as their blades clashed several times. He thought Obi-Wan was taunting him.

Both combatants were upon the platform, which was still hovering motionless at the shore. Lava spilled out of the canyon walls.

Obi-Wan had charged Anakin instead of waiting for him to jump, changing the result of the battle. He thought the miraculous alteration would please Qui-Gon. However, as clever as the move was, it wasn't what the grand master had intended for Kenobi to do.

And so, little did Obi-Wan know that he was in the process of failing this trial.

Anakin attacked swiftly. His former master dodged each strike as the boy spoke. "Do you find this funny?" Another high and powerful swing forced Obi-Wan to block. "Does this amuse you?" Anakin added.

Then, Obi-Wan intentionally removed his smile. "No Anakin... I won't harm you. This fight is over." He deactivated his lightsaber.

Kenobi looked into the yellow eyes of his former apprentice. He could feel Anakin's dark side aura penetrating him. The boy wore a sinister face. "You are unwise to lower your defenses!" Anakin spoke the warning loudly.

With a snap-hiss, Obi-Wan's saber ignited just in time to counter a hard lunge from Anakin. They exchanged blows again. The crackling of the blue against blue was powerful, and it reverberated throughout the entire canyon.

Anakin motioned towards the edge of the platform with his hand, and force-pulled it back into the river of lava.

Once again, they were headed upstream. Enveloped by writhing lava blasts, the platform shook violently.

With his balance compromised, Obi-Wan could do nothing but defend as Anakin continued to strike.

This was a new situation. One year earlier, the platform had never traveled beyond the spot where Obi-Wan walked away from Anakin. However, today was different. Kenobi had changed his actions, and Skywalker had force-pulled the platform back into the lava. Consequently, they were much further along the river this time.

Their previous journey was not as perilous. The lava was far more volatile now. It churned around the platform, and little hot pieces made contact with both combatants. Obi-Wan still felt nothing, but he noticed that Anakin was reeling each time a particle touched him.

The pace of the swordfight had slowed considerably. Anakin was trying to avoid the drifting pieces of lava and Obi-Wan was holding back. The bearded Jedi had wanted to hold back since the start of the duel, but Anakin's onslaught forced him to fight hard. Now, he had no intention of continuing the bout.

Obi-Wan Kenobi held his lightsaber aloft and spoke. "Anakin... come back to the light!" He then proceeded to swat the lava bits with his blade so they would no longer strike Anakin.

Now Anakin held his lightsaber in a defensive position. He seemed surprised and confused. "Why... why are you helping me?"

Obi-Wan felt the dark side relent ever so slightly as the intense flaring of Anakin's yellow eyes diminished.

Oddly enough, they had reached a calmer section of the river. This caused a significant decrease in the number of lava pieces drifting through the air.

Neither Jedi was swinging anymore. Somehow, Anakin was seeing the goodness in Obi-Wan. The boy felt regret for what he had done.

"Own up to what you've done!" Obi-Wan pleaded. "I can help!"

Anakin Skywalker stared at the platform, shying away from his former master. "No," he muttered. "No… I can't be helped."

Suddenly, a nasty eruption of lava shot out from the canyon wall. The majority of the ooze hit Obi-Wan squarely against his left arm, but he didn't even flinch. Anakin watched in wonderment. This strange distraction seemed to snap the boy out of his temporary calm.

Shadows began to play off of Anakin's face in an ominous motif. The dark side grabbed hold and transformed the boy into a mere slave once again.

The hums of the inactive sabers nearly drove Anakin to madness. His burning hatred quickly returned, making him want to do nothing else but fight. Just as he was about to continue the battle, Anakin sensed an impending danger through the force.

Up ahead, Obi-Wan and Anakin noticed a huge drop in the river, as large pieces of magma fell over the ledge. They would have to jump off of the platform now, for it was approaching the plunge rapidly. A quick look around told both men there was nowhere to leap. The canyon walls ran straight up here, so there was no more riverbank.

Before he could formulate a plan of escape, Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice.

"Obi-Wan... hear me."

He knew instantly that it was master Yoda, but he knew not where it came from.

Anakin took no notice.

* * *

**Y**oda had entered his force-induced portal slowly. He now existed within a void. It was a place only the force could take him to.

Totally calm, Yoda could see Obi-Wan clearly.

He watched Obi-Wan and Anakin heading for the ledge. It was as if he were floating amongst the dark clouds above them.

"Destroy the Sith we must," Yoda told Obi-Wan. He was angered that his fellow Jedi had spared Anakin.

And so, from out of the clouds in an eerily dark sky, Yoda began to hurl force lightning. He was firing these powerful shots at the boy.

Anakin was oblivious to the blue bolts that were striking him. Seemingly unaware of Yoda's presence, he just absorbed the lightning. It made him darker... and stronger.

"Master Yoda... stop!" Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. 'Why is master Yoda doing this?' he thought.

"Truly failed this trial you have," Yoda said with absolution.

The words hit Obi-Wan like a crazed bantha. 'I failed this trial?' he questioned to himself. After all that Obi-Wan had endured, he couldn't believe what his master was saying.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the problem at hand. He and Anakin were about to go over the lava falls.

Acting on instinct, Obi-Wan deactivated his saber, and aimed the palms of his hands at the lava's edge. Huge chunks of magma were going over the falls, but they suddenly seemed to stop. Obi-Wan was pulling the lava back up and towards the platform.

Anakin, still unaware that Yoda was pummeling him with force lightning, also deactivated his saber.

'Has the dark side relented again? Am I getting through to him?' Obi-Wan thought.

Then, to Obi-Wan's surprise, Anakin Skywalker also aimed his palms at the nearby ledge.

Together, they were attempting to force-pull the lava flow back in the opposite direction. However, the magma was just too powerful. Even their combined efforts were not enough to reverse the flow.

And just as the platform was teetering on the edge of the falls, it stopped, and began to hover back in the other direction.

Obi-Wan knew it was Yoda that was helping them. The Jedi master had stopped blasting Anakin with lightning bolts. He now had his palms facing the platform and surrounding river.

The mutual effort from the three of them had actually changed the current. Lava now climbed up to the ledge, and flowed backwards.

While this amazing feat continued to transpire through the force, Obi-Wan wondered why Anakin was helping. Perhaps he just didn't want to fall over the edge.

The platform retraced its path along the river of lava, and ended up back at the shore where it began.

Obi-Wan was even more confused about his trial now. 'Why had master Yoda been shooting force lightning at Anakin? And why have I failed the trial? What do I do now?'

The platform was once again lodged into the soot, and Anakin had gone into a meditative trance. Obi-Wan wanted to take this opportunity to question Yoda, but as he looked to the sky, he saw blue force lightning headed towards Anakin again.

Obi-Wan yelled up at the dark clouds. "Master... stop this at once!"

Anakin did not even flinch. He just absorbed the power while meditating.

Yoda would not respond to Obi-Wan's objection, so the bearded Jedi delved into his own psyche. He went over the recent events in his head.

During the precarious moment upon the edge of the falls, the lava flow had stopped. Then, to Obi-Wan's surprise, the entire river started to flow backwards. It was a force miracle. 'Was I getting yet another chance?' he thought. 'Was Anakin now unsure about his allegiance? Had I actually gotten through to him?' Obi-Wan pondered these questions, but not for long.

Suddenly, Anakin Skywalker came out of his trance and reignited his lightsaber. "You're my enemy!" he yelled.

'By the stars!' Obi-Wan mused, as he activated his blue-bladed saber. 'Perhaps he cannot be turned.' Trading blows again, they were headed back towards the infamous spot where Obi-Wan had left Anakin.

'Is any of this real?' thought Obi-Wan_._

Now they were approaching the high riverbank. And that's when it hit Obi-Wan. Perhaps this trial required him to swing at Anakin again... to accept what he had done, and not try to change it.

As the duel progressed, Kenobi noticed that force lightning was no longer raining upon Anakin. Master Yoda had disappeared from the clouds.

Yoda's goal was to stop Anakin with the electric bombardment. However, he had instead made the boy stronger.

Lightsabers clashed. The epic battle continued.

* * *

Dagobah

**B**ack at Dagobah, Qui-Gon Jinn had travelled all the way to the cave. He was sitting near the entrance when he saw the portal reappear. Quickly, he ran over to assist Yoda.

The Jedi master shot out of the portal backwards and unbalanced. Qui-Gon was there to catch his diminutive friend. When Yoda fell into his arms, they both tumbled to the soft mud.

Qui-Gon could feel tendrils of electricity emanating from the portal, but the strange vortex disappeared as fast as it had come.

Yoda came out of his force-induced trance. He seemed to be disoriented.

"Master Yoda... are you alright?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Dazed, Yoda sat up and looked at his hands. Then, he put one to his head.

Qui-Gon gave Yoda a hard stare. The grand master was getting up when Yoda spoke. "To Mustafar I went... and failed I have."

A bit of anger returned to Qui-Gon. It was an emotion that a Jedi should not know. "It wasn't your trial to fail!" Qui-Gon stated firmly.

Yoda stood up, grabbed his gimer stick, and shook his head. "Powerful he has become. Absorbed my power he did."

Qui-Gon shook his head as well. Then he pulled at his bearded chin. "It was all a vision. Anakin wasn't real!"

"What know you of real?" Yoda shot back. "Strong is the force." He paused. "Through the force, many things we see."

"Symbolism is the ideal when it comes to force visions. That's why I sent him," Qui-Gon explained.

The humid jungle was filled with sound again, for many of the frightened creatures had returned. A pack of mynocks flew into the cave.

"Do what you asked, Obi-Wan could not," Yoda revealed to Qui-Gon.

It took a moment for Qui-Gon to respond. "His journey has not ended yet. I have faith."

"Attachment to the boy he has." Yoda was speaking of another forbidden experience for a Jedi. "Attachment that *you* helped create."

Qui-Gon allowed a smirk to form across his face. He was suppressing the anger now. Exhaling calmly, he quashed the emotion.

The rain started up again.

"Something tells me you're not done," Qui-Gon announced.

"The pilgrimage I must complete. Ready for the cave I am not." Yoda seemed more stable now.

"You're choosing to go around it, my padawan?" Qui-Gon added those words to stress the fact that he was more powerful. It was a rarity for the noble Jedi master. "To the sacred place?"

Yoda just ignored the question.

Both Jedi adorned their hoods to block the heavy rain.

Picking up his utility belt and backpack, Yoda continued to make his way around the cave.

"I'm going to do what I must as well." Qui-Gon left Yoda to his trek, and headed back towards the peninsula. He spoke into his comlink. "Eethree... prepare the ship."


	4. Dark Truth

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Truth**

Mustafar

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi continued to battle with Anakin Skywalker. After their chaotic clash atop the high riverbank, they had made their way back to the sooty shore. As cyan blades met, they once again boarded the motionless platform. Now surrounding three sides of the metallic dais, lava bubbled and spurted around them.

Balanced effectively upon the platform, Anakin was using a strong style of lightsaber combat, where he would push his opponent back with powerful upper blows.

Obi-Wan knew his former apprentice well, so he was able to withstand the onslaught. However, each thrust from Anakin brought Obi-Wan closer to the superheated magma surrounding the platform. With little room left before the edge, Obi-Wan had to lunge forward with a strong blow of his own.

This forced Anakin to employ a side attack as he adjusted. The simpler technique was an easy parry for Obi-Wan.

Advantage regained, Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back towards the shore. The Jedi master held back just enough to avoid harming his opponent. With no intention of striking his former padawan, Obi-Wan pondered Anakin's combat style. 'Is Anakin holding back as well?'

Soon, young Anakin gained the upper hand once more. Obi-Wan countered much quicker this time, and the result was a stalemate. With lightsabers locked, both combatants stood at the center of the platform.

"Anakin... I'm not your enemy!" Obi-Wan shouted above the sound of the raging lava.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" Anakin shot back. Blazing fires spread up the canyon walls.

Both competitors had stopped swinging, for they were close to absolute exhaustion. The fiery lava bubbled around them, and there was a large eruption at the top of the canyon wall.

Distracted for the slightest moment, Anakin broke the saber lock and shielded his eyes from the volcanic discharge.

Obi-Wan was quick, for within a split second, he had severed Anakin's lightsaber hilt. The blue blade cut Anakin's weapon cleanly in half. The pieces clanked against the platform, and then rolled into the lava. One of the halves exploded, causing sparks to shoot out from the unstable magma.

Now Anakin just gazed at his former master, eyes blazing yellow, and his face even darker than before. It was all he could do after being disarmed. His hatred burned.

Obi-Wan was a bit intimidated, but he hid his emotions well. He deactivated his lightsaber and spoke. "It's over Anakin." He exhaled. "It's over."

Then, as Anakin stared menacingly at Obi-Wan, the Jedi master looked back to the canyon base where he had started this incredible trek. His sitting form was still there, gazing ahead in a meditative state, just like before.

Obi-Wan remembered that he had walked outside of his ethereal self, and came to a conclusion. "This is just a dream," he said quietly to himself. "It's a vision that's not real." Then he yelled at his former student. "Anakin... you're not real!"

Slowly, Obi-Wan's surroundings began to spin. 'What's happening now?' he questioned. Just before dizziness took hold, Obi-Wan noticed another lightsaber shoot out from Anakin's tunic sleeve. The weapon ignited and the blade was bright red.

Anakin was laughing maniacally and Obi-Wan had lost his bearings, tumbling to the platform's surface. The Mustafar surroundings intermingled within Obi-Wan's mind. Anakin had just become a mere shadow, wielding a Sith lightsaber.

Obi-Wan recomposed himself when the spinning stopped and realized that the platform was still wedged into the shore's soot. He ran back towards the high riverbank. The clouds seemed darker than before. Sitting upon the canyon base, Obi-Wan's other guise continued to meditate.

Lightning flashed and lava shot upwards. Anakin Skywalker was transforming. Kenobi could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The shadowy Anakin grew, larger and larger, until he had morphed into a dark machine.

It looked like Obi-Wan wasn't going to get another chance, for Anakin was no more.

'It's my trial,' Obi-Wan thought. 'And I've failed by sparing Anakin.'

The dark-clad humanoid continued to grow, its cape billowing amongst the lava. Obi-Wan thought it looked like a droid for a moment, but then realized it was someone wearing a suit of armor. The skies grew darker and the black cape became engulfed by flames. Loud, powerful breathing suddenly reverberated throughout the canyon. The dark form spoke in a deep, intimidating voice. "This is what I've become!" The light from the red saber glared ominously off of the humanoid's suit.

Obi-Wan watched the sustained growth of the dark warrior. It was unfathomable. The platform split and sank, as the machine-like person became the size of a starship.

Waves of lava crashed against the shore. Obi-Wan could only look up and plead with what was previously Anakin Skywalker. "No Anakin! You must come back to the light!"

The eerie, booming voice resounded again. "That name no longer has any meaning to me." Standing in the lava, the giant form's dark boots were sizzling. He took a step forward.

Baffled, Obi-Wan could only say "What are you?"

"You can call me Darth..." The voice paused. "Vader." As the name was spoken, red fire shot upwards all around the dark man. The giant red-bladed lightsaber glowed with intensity.

Watching from the high riverbank, Obi-Wan saw his other self finally get up. "What?" he questioned to himself softly. "If the real me is up and about, then this vision should be over."

Obi-Wan observed as his true, other self ignited his blue-bladed lightsaber and charged the behemoth that was Darth Vader.

Towering above the river, the dark lord simply grabbed Obi-Wan with a huge gloved hand. He brought him up to the face of the dark mask. Obi-Wan struggled to get free.

Back at the riverbank, Obi-Wan's other guise yelled "No!" and also began to run towards the colossal Darth Vader.

As he approached, Obi-Wan realized that he was no bigger than the dark lord's boot. So he stopped, and aggressively launched his active lightsaber at the figure's head. Using the force, Obi-Wan let the blade coast through the air, spinning, until it cut into Vader's mask. Sparks flew everywhere. The mechanical giant dropped the other Obi-Wan.

The real Obi-Wan knew that he had to become one again for the vision to end. 'But was this still a vision?' he thought to himself.

When the sparks had cleared, Obi-Wan noticed that his other self had gone right back to sitting at the canyon base. He shook his head.

Darth Vader's form was intimidating, from the dark boots all the way up to his now smoldering mask. As the severed piece of helmet slid away, a face was revealed behind it. Obi-Wan looked at the visage in shock. A green face just stared into nothingness.

Obi-Wan stumbled, and attempted to formulate a cohesive sentence. All that came out of his mouth was "Master Yoda?"


	5. An Extended Stay

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: An Extended Stay**

Dagobah

**Y**oda trekked onward, using his gimer stick to knock away much foliage. A thick mist had been produced by Dagobah's constant rain. The diminutive Jedi master had been walking about a standard hour since he chose to go around the cave.

At a smooth rock formation, Yoda stopped to sit. He grabbed a nutrient module from his backpack and began to eat. While sitting upon the rock, the Jedi master felt a great disturbance in the force. He instantly put his hand to his forehead and concentrated. There was no doubt in his mind that the dark sensation had something to do with Obi-Wan and Mustafar.

Yoda's experience in the force-induced portal had shaken him a bit. He had used force lightning against Anakin, a power usually associated with the dark side. Yoda had decided that there was no choice. Obi-Wan had spared Anakin during the bizarre vision, and the Sith had to be stopped at any cost.

Detaching a cubical artifact from his utility belt, Yoda continued to sit upon the smooth, wet rock. Not even Qui-Gon Jinn had known about Yoda's new possession. Yoda looked at the device in his hand and sighed. He wished it didn't have to be this way. Able to conquer the initial shock, Yoda now accepted the fact that he was holding a Sith holocron.

The cool mist thickened as the heavy rains picked up once more. Soon, Yoda would be at the sacred place, where he could put the holocron to good use. He had concluded that the vast knowledge offered by the Jedi Order wasn't enough to defeat the Sith. This conclusion was due to Yoda and Qui-Gon's defeat at the hands of Darth Sidious. Now Yoda thirsted for knowledge from both the light and dark aspects of the force. Dissatisfied, he could no longer rely solely upon the light.

It bothered Yoda that in essence, Darth Sidious had been right. Seemingly, a force-user needed an all-encompassing knowledge to truly master the subtleties of the force. And that's precisely why things had been so strained between Yoda and Qui-Gon recently. Yoda had adopted many new methods rather quickly and Qui-Gon would have none of it. Of all the force-sensitive beings to be studying Sith heritage, Yoda was the last person that Qui-Gon would have chosen.

A pack of mynocks flew by as Yoda deliberated some more. Everything had changed. Yoda knew the whereabouts of only three Jedi, and this trio would have to devise a way to bring forth a new hope.

Qui-Gon and Yoda seemed to be in much disagreement about the plans. Yoda had already stated firmly that he would not start Luke's training during adulthood. He insisted, rather, that the training should have started already, much earlier than Qui-Gon's request. And stuck in the middle of all this was Obi-Wan.

It had been a standard year since Yoda sent Obi-Wan into exile on Tatooine. However, Kenobi was now on Mustafar as Qui-Gon Jinn had ordered. Yoda felt that it was putting the three of them in danger.

Dagobah was plentiful. Yoda could now detect hundreds of jungle creatures surrounding him through the force. Again, tendrils of blue electricity cycled across Yoda's fingertips. This newfound power, which Yoda had always known how to absorb and deflect, was starting to engulf him. And at Mustafar, he had unknowingly offered the Sith more power by blasting Anakin with the force lightning.

Being bested by Darth Sidious had damaged Yoda's pride. This is why he would stop at nothing to gain more knowledge about the force. He got up from the smooth rock and continued his journey through the misty rain of the Dagobah jungle.

* * *

Mustafar

**T**he last image Obi-Wan had seen was Yoda's head attached to the form of that dark machine… the one that had called itself Darth Vader. Then, scorching lava had erupted all around the colossal being. When the superheated magma cleared, the entity was gone. Once again, the Mustafar surroundings intermingled within the kaleidoscope of Obi-Wan's mind. As the spinning dissipated, he let out a sigh of relief. The vision had finally ended for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Once his dizziness had subsided, he walked back to the canyon base. Again, he waved his hand in front of his other form's face. Since there was no reaction from the ethereal form, Obi-Wan decided to experiment on a hunch. It proved to be correct. Sitting within his other guise, Obi-Wan became one with himself.

Now Obi-Wan was whole again. Back in his meditative state, he stared at the spot where he had left Anakin. It was as if his recent journey hadn't happened at all. Obi-Wan's trance was broken by a stirring in the force. He could sense his master nearby.

Obi-Wan instinctively stood up and ran back to the landing pad where his shoddy craft was located. He expected to see Qui-Gon's simple one-man ship in the skies of Mustafar. However, Obi-Wan was surprised to witness a commercial vessel landing softly upon the durasteel pad. Qui-Gon Jinn climbed out of the unfamiliar ship and touched the ladder before the engines had even stopped. His astromech unit followed.

A look of bewilderment formed across Obi-Wan's face. "Master, what are you doing here?" he immediately questioned.

Just then, an eruption launched red-orange lava through the air. The terrestrial display made Qui-Gon noticeably uncomfortable. Wary of this planet to begin with, he spoke quickly. "You must complete the trial."

Obi-Wan wore an expression of dejection at the mention of his test. "The trial is over," he said, staring at his brown Jedi boots. Unable to look his master in the eyes, he continued. "I failed... master Yoda told me I failed."

Qui-Gon was stern with his response. "You must face Anakin again."

"What?" Obi-Wan could hardly believe this. "I can't do it again!"

Stroking his bearded chin, Qui-Gon elaborated. "Padawan, you must complete this trial in order for our plans to succeed."

Obi-Wan seemed disturbed. "I was unable to swing master." He paused, still looking at his feet upon the soot. "The guilt was too severe."

"Padawan, you must!" Qui-Gon was keeping an eye on the lava flows while talking.

Troubled by the persistence, Obi-Wan now looked at Qui-Gon's face. "No master," he said plainly. "I won't do it again." Then, Obi-Wan brought his hand to his head. "Something about the vision was real," he explained earnestly. "I could sense it… elusive but real." He thought of the disturbing sight again. "And master Yoda," Obi-Wan mentioned with much concern. "I'm afraid he's in some kind of serious trouble. I think he's been exploring the dark side."

Qui-Gon was surprised by the words of his apprentice, but hid the emotion well. "Yoda is partaking in a mission of his own design." He was still disappointed with his fellow Jedi master. "In fact," Qui-Gon added, "we needed this time away from each other."

Unlike his mentor, Obi-Wan couldn't contain an expression of surprise. "You were there master... on Dagobah?" He spoke the words with eyes wide.

Qui-Gon nodded an affirmative while the lava flows continued to run.

"And you sensed nothing? How can that be, master… your power is absolute." Before Qui-Gon could answer, Obi-Wan continued to speak his mind. "We must go back into hiding. The longer we stay, the more we put ourselves in danger. Darth Sidious is undoubtedly looking for us, and I'm sure he can sense when the dark side is being used."

Qui-Gon was impressed by his padawan's insight. "My apprentice," he addressed calmly, "I believe you saw a man that is handling the dirty work for Sidious."

Obi-Wan was struck with a realization. "The vision... that thing that called itself Vader... it's Anakin isn't it? That's what he's become."

"Precisely," Qui-Gon responded.

"I've turned him into a monster!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Damn!" He hit his slapdash ship hard with both fists. His anger stirred.

"Well we can thank Yoda for increasing his power," Qui-Gon explained. "And make no mistake, he's going to hunt for us."

Obi-Wan raised his voice. "Enough of this nonsense!" He had rarely shown this kind of emotion in front of his master. "You and master Yoda are comrades." He glared hard at Qui-Gon. "The bickering must end."

The outburst did not bother the grand master. "I don't know if that's possible, my padawan." Qui-Gon sighed. "All of this is my fault." He paused. "Anakin is my fault."

"I'm the one that couldn't train him properly," Obi-Wan shot back. Then, he gazed at the soot near his boots once more. He spoke slowly now. "I failed in that as well."

With the somber mood taking its toll, Qui-Gon attempted to steer the talk in another direction. "Yoda has refused to enter the cave," he explained.

"He's not ready, master," Obi-Wan said plainly. "Just like I wasn't ready for this." He paused, kicking at the soot. "Yoda might be right. We can't just wait to train the boy. We might have to act now, together, as a team. Please," Obi-Wan pleaded, "put the fighting aside."

"I wish I could my padawan." Kenobi knew that the next sentence would be quite serious, for he watched Qui-Gon's eyes narrow to thin slits. "Listen to me... Sidious can track dark energy through the force." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Yoda might lead him right to us."

"Bring it to us I say!" Obi-Wan stated emphatically. "I never wanted exile in the first place," he added.

The sky darkened. "Yoda and I failed to defeat him the last time." Qui-Gon cringed at the memory. "What would be different now?" he asked.

"You have me," Obi-Wan explained. "Three Jedi and one Sith."

"No." Qui-Gon discouraged the idea. "He is far too powerful… and now there is this Vader. Besides, we could never get to him."

"So let him come to us," Kenobi suggested. Then he realized that the tactic was already in motion. "That's Yoda's plan, isn't it?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Qui-Gon answered slowly. "I'm afraid it is, my apprentice."

* * *

**K**enobi and Jinn spent the next few minutes thinking quietly outside Qui-Gon's strange new ship. They desperately needed a break from the endless prattle. Together, they listened to the active lava churn and erupt all around them.

Qui-Gon would have to leave soon, for the Mustafar heat was brutal. Obi-Wan had already become accustomed to it. Ironically, it was Jinn who taught Kenobi how to convert the heat into raw energy. Qui-Gon decided that he would not deplete his own stamina by employing the complex technique.

While the Jedi were taking their break, there was a relative lull in the frequency of planetary eruptions. Eethree, Qui-Gon's droid, tinkered with Obi-Wan's fragile ship.

Qui-Gon peered over at Eethree and realized it was time to go. "I must return to Dagobah," he suddenly announced. Obi-Wan was confused. "If what you say is true, my apprentice, then Yoda might very well be in trouble." Qui-Gon put a hand to his chin. "And you're right Obi-Wan. The bickering must stop." He paused. "I shall go back to him."

Before Obi-Wan could formulate a sentence, Qui-Gon was climbing the ladder on the outside of his craft. Eethree had trundled over and entered his socket upon the obviously modified ship.

Words finally spilled from Obi-Wan's mouth. "I want to come as well, master." Qui-Gon was already in the pilot's seat.

"No, my padawan. Your place is on Tatooine," he explained. "But for now, you are to stay here." Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. "I shall be back to get you at the appropriate time." The ship's repulsors kicked in smoothly.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan yelled above the sound of the engines. "I'm flying back to Tatooine."

Qui-Gon's ship was hovering above the stirring lava. "Not until after your trial!" he shouted. Then, the hatch locked into place, securing the air within the cockpit, and Qui-Gon was off.

Kenobi watched the starfighter head for the clouds. It appeared to be a commercial ship from a distance. "Why did he even come here?" Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. Then, he walked over to his pitiful one-person craft.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to notice that several parts of the engine were strewn about the landing pad.

"Oh no!" He realized what Qui-Gon had done. Eethree had sabotaged his ship while the Jedi were in the middle of their heated conversation.

Through the force, Qui-Gon spoke to Obi-Wan. 'Sorry my apprentice, but you must face the trial again.' Qui-Gon's ship had already blasted through the darkening clouds.

Obi-Wan was furious. Qui-Gon had purposely stranded him there. Actually, Kenobi didn't know if his hyperdrive would work anyway, but just the notion of what Qui-Gon had done fueled his anger. It was an emotion he wasn't supposed to experience. He kicked one of the now useless pieces.

There was one place in the galaxy that Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to avoid. It was the planet Mustafar. Qui-Gon and Eethree had just extended his stay. "I can't handle another vision," he muttered to himself between clenched teeth. He brought his fists hard to the side of the craft. "Qui-Gon!" he yelled. The exclamation rivaled the constant sound of the mighty volcanoes.

He calmed himself rather quickly, for he knew anger was a pointless emotion. That's what he was taught. However, he was starting to doubt. 'Was anger truly pointless?' Obi-Wan shook his head. 'Yes. At least for a Jedi.'

Obi-Wan admitted to himself that his confidence in Qui-Gon Jinn had been shaken. As he sat in the pilot's seat of his pitiful craft, he was really starting to agree with Yoda.

He was already mad at his master for sending him to Mustafar in the first place. And now Qui-Gon had resorted to sabotage.

Obi-Wan just sat there, not knowing what his next move would be. Through the force, he shielded himself from some of the heat.

Mustafar was becoming a very familiar place.


	6. Emerald Blades

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Emerald Blades**

Dagobah

**T**he humidity was high as rain continued to fall throughout the dark jungle. Jedi master Yoda had reached a murky, bog-filled grotto known as the sacred place. A lone pedestal on the far side was the only distinguishing feature of the tiny cove.

Unclasping the Sith holocron from his utility belt, Yoda sighed. Once cradled in his green hand, he stared at it long and hard. His fingers were still sparking with tiny blue tendrils of electricity that seemed to be drawn to the mysterious artifact.

Yoda's controversial plan involved activating the device. He could learn more Sith secrets and lure the dark lord out of hiding all at once. Knowing the risks, Yoda had decided to employ the strategy on his own.

Of course, Obi-Wan was right about Yoda being in danger. To delve into a realm of dark secrets alone would undoubtedly stir up certain temptations.

And Qui-Gon's theory was also correct. Yoda's bold tactic would lead both Sith straight to the jungle planet.

* * *

**D**rifting in space high above the planet Dagobah, a young bounty hunter named Boba Fett sat at the controls of his unique ship, the Slave I.

Darth Sidious wanted that holocron back, and he knew just who to send in order to get the job done. Boba Fett's unending hatred for the Jedi made him the perfect selection for the assignment.

The specific circumstances of how Yoda had acquired the ancient artifact enraged the dark lord. It angered him so much in fact, that he almost went hunting after the Jedi himself. Darth Vader had discouraged him though, for he believed it would be wiser to uncover the Jedi's location first. Oddly enough, Sidious actually followed Vader's consul.

* * *

**J**ust breaking out of hyperspace was Qui-Gon's ship, the Radiant, which he had named after a classic series of Jedi transports. Originally a starfighter, the vessel had been modified by Qui-Gon to appear commercial.

Attached to the left wing socket, Eethree swiveled his dome. The droid warbled a bunch of information that appeared upon the ship's monitor. Qui-Gon spoke the readouts aloud. "A lone ship… firespray class." He stroked his beard. "Well Eethree, it appears we have bounty hunters to deal with."

Qui-Gon Jinn knew that Yoda's plan would put the three Jedi in danger, but this seemed too quick. Through the force, he was certain that the Sith hadn't discovered their locations yet. 'The bounty hunter must've found Yoda on his own.' Hopefully, Qui-Gon could prevent the relay of information to Sidious.

Eethree beeped his concern to Qui-Gon.

"No, there's no way to warn Yoda," Qui-Gon told the droid. "I sense he's at the sacred place already, without communication."

Rapid bleeping indicated that Eethree was distraught.

With a hand upon his chin, Qui-Gon thought for a moment. Then, he spoke to his droid again. "Perhaps I could contact him through the force."

* * *

**Y**oda had left his backpack near the cave about an hour earlier. And now he removed his utility belt and lightsaber, placing the items upon a long muddy rock jutting out of the bog. He left his gimer stick there as well.

Now Yoda's only possessions were the holocron and his tunic. He cautiously entered the bog, walked a few feet, and then began to swim across to the lone pedestal.

Activation of the Sith holocron would prove whether or not Qui-Gon was correct. His theory that Darth Sidious could sense dark side aura still intrigued Yoda.

As his swim continued, the diminutive Jedi master kept one hand aloft, protecting the holocron from complete saturation. However, the rains continued.

Soon Yoda would reach the far side of the grotto.

* * *

"**H**e's spotted us," Qui-Gon Jinn explained to his droid, "but he doesn't know I'm a Jedi."

Eethree whistled his relief.

"We won't appear hostile," Qui-Gon added. He had modified the Radiant for precisely this reason. Even to the most seasoned of pros, it still looked like a commercial ship.

A ding sounded from the craft's monitor.

"I've got a lock on his heading." Qui-Gon spoke the words in an urgent tone. "He won't land far from Yoda's hut, but we'll never beat him there." The Slave I had already broken atmosphere.

"We'll have to shoot around to the sacred place," the grand master decided. "It's our only chance to warn him."

* * *

"**W**hat's a cargo ship doing out here?" Boba Fett questioned to Dengar. "Especially above a slimy mudhole planet like this one?"

The other bounty hunter, a male humanoid, appeared upon Boba's monitor. The transmission was coming from Dengar's ship, the Punishing One.

Ignoring the questions, Dengar spoke. "Why don't you take on an easy mission Boba?" His discomfort was apparent. "Dealing with the Sith is unwise," he warned.

"This is just something that has to be done," Boba Fett explained. He entered the jungle canopy with his Slave I and visibility went straight to zero.

"You're crazy Boba," his accomplice said.

"Thanks for the insight."

* * *

**Y**oda had reached the deep end of the bog. He placed the holocron upon the muddy surface and climbed out of the water. Taking the item once more, he stood right in front of the pedestal.

A few creatures yelped in the distance. However, most of the others had been scared off. Dripping in his left hand from the rain, the holocron began to glow.

He wasted no time and placed the Sith artifact upon the rock pedestal.

* * *

**T**he Radiant cut through the trees and foliage awkwardly.

Qui-Gon was using the force to contact Yoda, instead of using it to fly the ship.

Eethree's high-pitched warbling broke his concentration. "The ship's not going to make it," he said to himself. Then, Qui-Gon started to utilize the force much like he had during his previous landing upon Dagobah. The soothing undulations were guiding him once more, but it would cost him time.

* * *

**L**anding on Dagobah was virtually impossible.

"Assess the damage while I'm gone," Boba Fett said to Dengar through a comlink as he climbed out of the Slave I.

The ship was lodged between gnarled trees and had taken some minor damage.

* * *

**Y**oda placed his hands above the Sith holocron and spoke in an ancient tongue. Instantly, the cube-shaped artifact began to shine brighter. This red illumination coruscated outwards. Yoda moved his sparking blue fingertips ever so slightly, and the elongated tendrils began to slowly open the holocron.

Then, from across the bog came a voice. "I don't think that belongs to you." The man wore a 'T'-shaped visor and armor to match. He was also outfitted with many dangerous weapons and inventive gadgets. A common blastech rifle was aimed squarely at Yoda.

His concentration broken, Yoda turned around slowly to see the bounty hunter. The holocron went inactive again, and the red glow disappeared.

The first detail that Yoda noticed was the man's height. "To be a bounty hunter, too short aren't you?" he inquired with humor.

Yoda's comment angered the bounty hunter, and that was the Jedi master's intention. Realistically, one of Yoda's most valued beliefs was that size didn't matter. However, he had to distract the armored stranger if he was going to reclaim his lightsaber from across the bog.

There it was, upon the muddy rock with his gimer stick and utility belt. Without taking his eyes off the man, Yoda started to motion towards his saber with one palm. The bounty hunter, Boba Fett, didn't see the lightsaber until it was halfway over the bog, floating towards Yoda's hand.

"Wrong move, Jedi," Boba mocked in a raspy, electronic-sounding voice.

Just then, Yoda felt a calling through the force. It was Qui-Gon Jinn with a warning. 'Master Yoda… you're in great danger!' This message did not come in time, for Boba Fett had fired three solid shots at the gliding lightsaber hilt.

Yoda put his hand to his head and time slowed through the power of the force. The red blaster bolts decelerated to almost a standstill. Yoda moved his hilt through the air like a true artist, weaving and bobbing around the blasts. None had hit their target.

Boba Fett saw this in real time, so he couldn't contain his amazement. "You clever little Jedi," he said honestly, with a hint of anger. Then he blasted three more volleys at Master Yoda.

Taking the first bolt with his left hand, Yoda used the force to absorb the damage, and he remained unharmed. The next shot missed and hit the pedestal, knocking the holocron to the murky surface. Yoda's emerald blade was ignited and ready to deflect the third blast back at Boba. It hit the left side of his armor, and he dropped the blaster.

Just as the holocron hit the sludge, another magnificent green saber appeared from the edge of the jungle beyond the pedestal. Qui-Gon Jinn had arrived, with the green blade lighting his face in a regal fashion.

The bounty hunter had regained his blaster as he noticed the other Jedi. Boba Fett was good, but he wasn't about to face a pair of Jedi masters.

As Boba backed away into the jungle, Qui-Gon took notice of the muddy holocron. His eyes went wide in disbelief. "Master Yoda… a Sith holocron?" He looked at Yoda with a face of disappointment. "What has gotten into you?"

Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber in preparation to destroy the Sith artifact, and Yoda yelled "No!" Yoda's blade flew upwards just in time to block Qui-Gon's swing. The sabers locked and the Jedi struggled against each other.

"You're flirting with the dark side!" Qui-Gon scolded.

"Many secrets there are!" Yoda pleaded. "Know them I must!"

However, the holocron was now in Boba Fett's possession. While the emerald saber lock raged, he had targeted the item with his magnacord. After a precise shot, Boba reeled in the object and headed for the jungle canopy.

Qui-Gon Jinn had never seen Yoda like this before. Their saber lock broke and Yoda was instantly off to his utility belt. He enhanced his speed as he jumped into the water of the bog.

As he exited the bog, a pair of lightdaggers unclasped from his belt and floated up to each of his blue-sparking hands. He ignited them both at once and headed after Boba Fett. Each dagger was about a third the size of a standard lightsaber blade, and they shined a brilliant gold.

Qui-Gon was recomposing himself near the pedestal, still in shock from Yoda's unusual behavior.

* * *

**B**oba was about to get a little more than he bargained for.

Before Boba Fett got anywhere near his damaged ship, Yoda was on him like lightning. The first lightdagger sliced Boba's blaster in half, and the other severed off the tip of his flamethrower.

Boba had activated the flamethrower just before Yoda's slice, so fire sprayed out chaotically around Yoda. An invisible barrier was protecting the Jedi master. It was another force miracle in the eyes of Boba Fett. 'Perhaps Dengar was right about this mission,' he thought to himself.

Yoda had now jumped in front of the bounty hunter. Boba's next move was to launch his whipcord, which wrapped itself around Yoda's legs. Boba ignited his jet pack, and they were off.

The Jedi master was being pulled upwards through the Dagobah canopy. With both lightdaggers, Yoda quickly severed the cord, and landed on a high tree branch. Boba landed on one as well and took out a pair of small pistols without hesitation.

A dozen shots came quick, each one striking the gold blades of the Jedi master. Yoda deflected every single blast. The last bolt struck Boba's helmet, causing it to fall off. Boba caught the helmet and looked at the Jedi master.

Yoda suddenly deactivated his daggers and let out a long sigh. "Just a kid he is."

Boba wasted no more time, and blasted straight up with his jet pack into the bay of the waiting Punishing One, Dengar's ship. He would have to visit Dagobah again in order to reclaim and repair the Slave I, but for now, he had a Sith holocron to deliver, and the reward would be substantial. The Punishing One flew into the dark rain clouds and disappeared.

Yoda just sat on the branch, disappointed and a little disgusted by his own behavior. 'Perhaps I *should* wait to train the boy,' he thought. He had actually locked sabers with Qui-Gon, consumed by his obsession for the holocron. Yoda looked at his hands. The electric blue energy was gone. He headed back towards the bog to face Qui-Gon, his supposed comrade.

* * *

**Q**ui-Gon was standing next to the pedestal, waiting. Yoda showed up at the bog's edge and reclaimed his utility belt. He then took hold of his gimer stick.

"I think another talk is long overdue," Qui-Gon stated plainly.

"Shamed the Jedi Order I have," the diminutive Jedi confessed.

"No," Qui-Gon said. "The Jedi Order no longer exists."

Yoda stared at the now placid bog. "The holocron... answers it had."

"Dark answers that we do not need, my friend," Qui-Gon explained. "Obi-Wan sensed that you were in danger. It is time the three of us become one power."

"And Obi-Wan's trial?" Yoda asked.

"He must face Anakin again," Qui-Gon answered, "just as you must face the cave."

Yoda put a stern look across his face. "Master Qui-Gon... ready I am."

"That is good my friend, because it won't be long before Sidious knows that we are here." Qui-Gon knew that it was inevitable. The dark lord would sense the dark side aura or the bounty hunter would reveal their location. Either way, a confrontation loomed on the horizon.

"Coming to Dagobah he is?" Yoda inquired.

"It is hard to say padawan... the future is always in motion."


	7. Trial of Time

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trial of Time**

Mustafar

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi sat at the useless controls of his now wrecked ship. With a sullen demeanor, he stared at the many engine parts that Eethree had left strewn upon the durasteel landing pad. All around the small craft, hot pieces of magma floated through the air. 'Qui-Gon,' he thought to himself, still infuriated by his master's actions. 'He's resorting to trickery now.' Obi-Wan's eyes became thin slits of anger as he grabbed a nutrient module. 'All of this madness has to stop.' He slowly began to eat.

The Mustafar heat was relentless. Obi-Wan was still using the force to block as much of the onslaught as possible. However, he would soon have to allow his midichlorians to convert the heat into raw energy. Yes, once again he would have to employ the difficult technique taught to him by Qui-Gon. This reality made Kenobi burn with more anger. He wanted nothing to do with Qui-Gon's teachings right now.

Obi-Wan refused to seek out the infamous spot again. He had told Qui-Gon that he wouldn't, and he had meant it. 'That wretched spot,' Obi-Wan mused. 'The spot where I left a writhing Anakin.' The memory flared through his psyche. 'The spot that left the Jedi Order burning in my mind like some wicked dream.' He hated that spot.

After sitting there for what seemed to be hours, Obi-Wan became jittery due to pure boredom. He had gazed at the wonders of this planet for so long that they began to lose their impact. The volcanic eruptions and mighty lava flows weren't as impressive anymore. Obi-Wan just ignored the fiery magma as it shot up from around the landing pad.

Unable to quash the boredom, he began to think about the trial he had faced. This led him to ponder his experience with the force vision. It had introduced him to Anakin's new form, the one called Darth Vader. Obi-Wan cringed at the idea, for Anakin had become a monster. Although he wanted to erase the image from his mind, Kenobi still remembered the vision of Anakin as a dark machine.

After eating another nutrient module, Obi-Wan climbed out of the ship. He didn't notice the darker clouds rolling in above him. Kenobi walked to the edge of the landing pad and stared into the flowing lava.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's surroundings started to lose color again. The vibrant reds and oranges slowly disappeared. Once all color became absent, Mustafar started to fade into nothingness.

'What?' Obi-Wan questioned. 'Is this another force vision?' It didn't make sense. He figured that he had induced his previous vision by looking at the infamous spot. This time, however, he was nowhere near it.

He started to run back towards the ship, but his surroundings were fading fast. Then, the very next moment, Obi-Wan could see nothing. The complete darkness was shocking. "What's happening now?" he muttered to himself.

It didn't remain dark for very long. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was stunned by bright lights. He put his arm to his forehead to block the glare. When his eyes adjusted, he scanned his surroundings. 'No lava,' Obi-Wan noticed. 'No eruptions.' The Jedi was intrigued. He appeared to be on Mustafar no longer.

'No scorching heat either,' Obi-Wan realized. As a matter of fact, he found himself feeling a bit chilly. While rubbing his arms, he realized where he was. Kenobi recognized the area as one of the many viewing rooms at the Jedi training complex back at the temple. 'How can this be?' Obi-Wan had no idea. 'How could I be at Mustafar one moment and then back at Coruscant the next?' Ever since his arrival to the lava planet, the force had been surprising Obi-Wan in ways it never had before.

The wall he faced was completely transparisteel. Obi-Wan looked through to the training arena. As he glanced at the center of the large area, he noticed a high circular platform on repulsors. Upon the dais a young boy stood, with his lightsaber at the ready.

Obi-Wan remembered this. 'How could this be?' he thought again. 'The temple was destroyed.' Across the domed arena, opposite from the viewing room, was a single door. It whooshed open and a bridge extended out towards the central platform. A young man holding a gray helmet entered the arena and headed across the bridge.

'No… this can't be.' Obi-Wan's eyes went wide from disbelief. 'That's me.' The man upon the bridge was another manifestation of Obi-Wan… a younger version of the Jedi. He wore no beard and his hair was cut short. The real Kenobi was shocked to see himself as a Jedi Knight, cleanly shaven and smiling.

A sophisticated comm system allowed the true Obi-Wan to hear the arena conversation. "Nicely done, young one." When younger Obi-Wan reached the central platform, he placed the helmet upon the young boy's head. "Here you go Anakin. This time with the blast shield."

The boy spoke back. "But master, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Ah," the younger Obi-Wan said. "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

"Okay master," the boy replied in an unsure tone.

"I'll be monitoring you from the control room." The real Obi-Wan remembered this discussion, which had taken place years ago. "Be prepared for some drones and oh yes, a few surprises." Playfully smirking, the young version of Obi-Wan walked back across the bridge and entered the control room. The door slid shut behind him.

'The boy is Anakin! This must be a training session from years ago,' Obi-Wan gathered. Amazed at what was seemingly a force vision, he stepped closer to the transparisteel and watched Anakin.

Another bridge extended out from the circular platform. The contraption was now complete, reaching from one side of the arena to the other. The long pathway started to rotate slowly and Anakin took on a defensive stance.

High up upon the domed ceiling of the curved arena, holes opened and drones shot out. There were three of them, each riding a hoverdisc and holding a blaster. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and with a snap-hiss, the blue blade appeared.

The real Obi-Wan continued to watch.

Anakin couldn't see. He would have to rely on his other senses and the force in order to succeed at this training session.

The circular platform and adjoining bridges continued to rotate around the domed arena. Anakin sensed which direction the drones were coming from, so he ran headlong towards the curved wall by using the opposite bridge.

Through the force, the boy knew he had arrived at the wall, and turned around. The drones had just reached the central platform where Anakin had started. Their hoverdisc repulsors whirred loudly.

The lead drone shot five bolts of energy towards the boy, with the others bringing up the rear.

Anakin charged and deflected. Each blaster shot was redirected towards the surrounding wall.

As the drone grew closer, Anakin turned his charge into a leaping kick, smashing the drone's head with his boot. Lightning reflexes severed the blaster.

The other pair of drones began to fire while another hole opened up from above. As he was jumping over the drones in a tight flip, Anakin sensed five spherical objects approaching from the hole above. After the leap, he was back at the central platform thrusting his lightsaber behind him, destroying another drone.

While Anakin was boarding one of the now vacant hoverdiscs, the third drone opened fire. Again, he deflected every shot, the last one blasting one of the spheres to pieces. Using the force, he sent the wreckage of the first drone sailing through the air, crashing into the last drone. The blaster fell as the drone was destroyed.

Anakin did not have the aid of sight. His helmet's blast shield was still activated. He crouched and then flipped backwards over the wreckage on the bridge, landing next to the lone blaster.

The spherical remotes had now reached the central platform. With the force as his guide, Anakin picked up the blaster with his free hand and shot a quick volley of shots at the humming spheres. Three of them exploded, but one remained in tact.

Anakin dropped the blaster and back flipped off the bridge onto the arena surface. He waited for the rotating pathway to swing above him, and then jumped straight up, lancing the last sphere to shrapnel. He landed gracefully upon the huge spinning contraption.

Obi-Wan watched in amazement, for he had forgotten about his padawan's impressive display at the arena. He could hear a pair of voices through the comm system, coming from the control room.

One voice belonged to his younger self. "What do you think master?"

The other voice sounded familiar. "Your padawan's instincts are exceptional. The force is strong with him."

Anakin rode the hoverdisc up to another of the entrance holes. Another drone shot out, and it was wielding a crimson lightsaber. Their blades never met. Anakin had severed the drone's hilt before it reached him. Next, the boy cut the head off cleanly with a powerful swing of his blue-bladed weapon.

Hoping that the test was over, Anakin hovered there above the circular platform.

"These results are amazing Obi-Wan. And when we consider the boy's midichlorian count, we have a strong contender for the prophecy," Ki-Adi-Mundi explained to Obi-Wan at the control room.

Back at the viewing room, the true Obi-Wan was watching in awe. 'Look at him,' he thought to himself. 'A rare warrior with no influence from the dark side.' Obi-Wan sighed. 'Why did the dark lord have to twist his mind?'

Anakin rode the hoverdisc back to the circular platform, deactivated his lightsaber, and took off the helmet. Drone parts sparked around him.

The younger Obi-Wan spoke through the comm system. "Anakin, the session is not over yet." He paused. "Put on the helmet."

Obi-Wan was disgusted by his younger self. 'This is how I had treated the boy,' he somberly thought. 'No praise for that display, but rather a stern warning.'

Anakin listened to his master, putting the helmet back on while stepping off the hoverdisc. The bridges retracted and three more drones shot out of the high arena wall. This time using jet packs, the drones advanced upon Anakin. He made a motion towards the floor and summoned the force. All the sparking wreckage from the remotes and drones flew upwards, blasting the new group to bits in an impressive display.

"Anakin... those drones had no weapons... how do you know they were hostile?" young Obi-Wan admonished.

"Sorry master," the boy said with some dejection. After reactivating the bridge from the control room, Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi walked over to the young padawan at the central platform.

"Well done Anakin," Ki-Adi-Mundi announced.

Obi-Wan had a smirk across his face. "Anakin, when are you going to learn to heed my wisdom?"

Watching all this from the viewing room, the actual Obi-Wan was still disgusted with himself. He hadn't offered Anakin one compliment during the brilliant showcase. Even after the test was over, young Kenobi only scolded the boy.

Distraught, the real Obi-Wan looked up and yelled out to no one in particular. "I don't know what you want me to do!" Perhaps he was communing with the force itself. Then, he regained his composure. "What can I do?" he added much quieter.

After a minute of self-loathing, Obi-Wan Kenobi looked through the transparisteel again.

With his helmet in his hand, the boy stared blankly ahead. A look of disappointment emerged from across his face. His masters, Ki-Adi-Mundi and the younger Obi-Wan, had walked back to the control room.

The young boy continued to stand there, letting out a long sigh.

Obi-Wan wished he could say something to the boy, but as far as he could tell, this wasn't real.

Anakin was scanning his surroundings when something strange happened. As the small boy glanced around, he seemed to have caught Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan immediately noticed the child's recognition. Anakin was looking straight at Kenobi through the transparisteel. Again, the ways of the force had shocked Obi-Wan. "He can see me?" he questioned to himself.

The young boy continued to stare, and Obi-Wan felt a tad uncomfortable. 'How could this be real?' he thought. 'It's just a vision.'

Instinct took over. Obi-Wan pointed to himself for the boy, as if to say 'are you looking at me?' The boy nodded an affirmative, while an inquisitive look appeared across his face.

"Hello there Anakin," Obi-Wan ventured to say. The comm system allowed the boy to hear.

Anakin started to run towards the transparisteel wall. "How do you know me?" he asked while sprinting for a nearby door.

Obi-Wan really didn't know what to say, so he just waited for the boy to exit the arena. Once he reached the viewing room, Anakin walked over to a perplexed Kenobi.

The boy looked up at Obi-Wan with a curious stare. "Hey... you look like my master Obi-Wan!" The long hair and beard did not throw off Anakin. The boy's insight served him well.

Obi-Wan was speechless.

"Yeah... Obi-Wan Kenobi… my master," the boy continued. "He's right over there in the control room." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's tunic sleeve and gave it a light tug, trying to get Kenobi to follow him.

The boy smiled. "You must be related... come on... I'll take you to him." The child continued to pull at the Jedi master's sleeve.

Then, Obi-Wan finally found some words. "Oh... that's not necessary Anakin… I'm just here to watch."

"How do you know my name?" the child asked. "You *are* related to him, aren't you?" The boy was excited.

"Oh, let's just say, I'm... good friends with your master." Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt real.

The force worked in mysterious ways. Obi-Wan struggled mentally to figure out what he was supposed to do. 'Is this another test?'

"Who are you?" the boy asked innocently.

Obi-Wan thought quickly. "You can call me... Ben."

"How do you know me?" Anakin inquired.

Again, Obi-Wan deliberated hastily. "Oh... your master told me all about you."

"Really?" the boy said, with eyes shining bright. "I'm training to be a Jedi! Are you a Jedi?"

"Why yes," Obi-Wan answered awkwardly. "That was quite a show you put on there."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks... Ben."

Obi-Wan thought hard about what to do next. He didn't know what the force expected of him.

Placing his hand on Anakin's head, Kenobi messed with the hair playfully. "Now you run along," he said.

Anakin responded. "Bye Ben." And he ran out of sight towards the temple's hangar bay.

A notion had struck Obi-Wan. He thought about going to the control room in order to face himself. There, he could warn the Jedi about Anakin's destiny, and his fall from grace. He could warn himself about the boy's training. Kenobi pondered about whether or not this was his new trial.

Obi-Wan decided that he had to try, so he made his way to the control room. He had no idea how he was going to explain who he was.

He entered the control room with much haste. Ki-Adi-Mundi and the younger Obi-Wan were talking near the control panel for the arena. They didn't seem to take notice of him.

"Please allow me to speak, master Jedi," Obi-Wan said. They ignored him and continued with their conversation. "I must be allowed to speak."

An inquisitive look appeared on Obi-Wan's face. He slowly walked up to his other self, and attempted to place his hand upon one shoulder. His hand went right through the younger Obi-Wan.

'This is just a vision,' Obi-Wan immediately thought. 'But Anakin was real.'

The Jedi still took no notice of him. In fact, as they left the room, Ki-Adi-Mundi walked right through the real Obi-Wan.

'This is madness!' Kenobi mused. "I must find Anakin," he quietly said to himself. "He saw me," Obi-Wan added with hope. "He was real."

It did not take long for Obi-Wan to find Anakin. The boy had run over to the Jedi temple's hangar bay. After his training sessions, he always went there to admire the sleek Jedi starfighters. When he was lucky enough to watch one take off, he would smile and say to himself "Now that's podracing!" The young boy had flown a starfighter once, by accident, during the Battle of Naboo. He proved to be most skillful at it.

Obi-Wan approached the boy slowly, in the hopes that he wouldn't scare him off. All of the temple inhabitants were oblivious to Obi-Wan's presence, so the few workers in the hangar did not present a problem.

"Hello again Anakin... might I have a word with you?"

Anakin smiled. The early stages of his training excited the boy. He was always thrilled to talk to a Jedi. "Yes sir." Anakin just kept on smiling.

'This innocent boy would become a dark lord?' To Obi-Wan, it seemed impossible, but he couldn't ignore the truth. Gently, he coaxed Anakin over to stand between a pair of starfighters that were not in use. After all, Obi-Wan didn't know what would happen if any of the others saw the boy talking to empty space.

Obi-Wan put a hand upon Anakin's shoulder. He was still real.

The Jedi master didn't quite know how to begin. He crouched so that they'd be at eye level with each other. "Anakin... do you know..." Obi-Wan paused anxiously. "Senator Palpatine?"

Anakin's face brightened. "Oh, the nice man that always says hello to me?"

Obi-Wan did his best to hide the anxiety. "Yes Anakin... him."

"He's not a senator anymore," Anakin said proudly. "He's the Supreme Chancellor!" The boy smiled again.

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked up. "Right... Chancellor Palpatine." Kenobi forgot how early Palpatine had planted the seeds of his master plan. He was already influencing the boy.

Anakin noticed a look of regret upon Obi-Wan's face. "What is it, master Ben?"

Obi-Wan put a hand to his face and tried to speak. "The Chancellor... is not what he appears to be."

Anakin looked curious. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan called upon the force to relax. "The Chancellor is... evil," he said plainly, trying to look serious. "And nobody knows."

Anakin's smile disappeared, and he pulled back, out of Obi-Wan's reach. "Why did you say that?" The boy appeared to be angry.

Obi-Wan stood up and moved closer to Anakin. He spoke quietly. "I can't explain it... but I've been sent here... to warn you."

"The Chancellor is my friend," Anakin said as he climbed up to the cockpit of a Nubian fighter, much like the one he flew in the Battle of Naboo.

"No Anakin... he has deceived us all." Obi-Wan paused to sigh. "He's going to... harm you... he's dangerous."

Anakin sat at the controls with a furrowed brow. "Why are you saying these things? Who are you Ben?"

Obi-Wan struggled to get through to the boy. "I'm a friend of your master, Obi-Wan." The concerned Jedi wondered if the boy was too young to process what he was about to say. "There's more Anakin. If you remain friends with the chancellor... you are to become a dark lord."

Anakin let go of the controls and turned towards Obi-Wan. "Dark Lord? You mean a Sith?"

"Yes Anakin."

The boy seemed mad. "I'm a Jedi!"

"I know Anakin," Obi-Wan explained. "But you must trust me!"

Anakin climbed out of the fighter. Looking hard at Obi-Wan with his fists at his side, Anakin spoke loudly. "I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm a friend. You must warn the Jedi about Palpatine! It is the only way to save yourself."

"Stop it Ben!" The boy seemed a little emotional as his eyes started to water. "I'm going back to my master!"

The boy wiped his face with a tunic sleeve and began to run away.

Obi-Wan did not follow. He thought that he might actually have done the wrong thing.

Anakin ran out of sight.

Not knowing how to end this vision, if it was a vision at all, Obi-Wan stood there dumbfounded.

Then, as chance would have it, Obi-Wan saw something amazing. Entering the hangar bay was a man protected by royal blue guards. Kenobi made no mistake. It was Palpatine, probably off to the senate to cause more corruption.

Obi-Wan made a tight face. He was feeling rage, another emotion that was forbidden for Jedi. He wanted revenge, and he was going to get it. Kenobi was dangerously close to the dark side.

He wasted no time and charged the chancellor with a quick sprint. The guards made no movements towards Obi-Wan, so Palpatine was completely unprotected. With a snap-hiss, Obi-Wan's saber appeared bright and blue. However, when Kenobi went to strike the chancellor, he and the blade crossed right through Palpatine's body. It was as if the chancellor was just a holo image.

"Damn!" Obi-Wan spat. "No one else can see me!" His hate was swelling. "No one else is real!"

"Not quite," came a voice from behind Obi-Wan. The chancellor and guards had now boarded their vessel.

Obi-Wan turned around quickly to discover the presence of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan looked bothered and angry. "Are you real?"

"Obi-Wan, come with me." Things were getting stranger. Obi-Wan figured he had no choice and began to follow his master. Qui-Gon led him to a nearby meditation room that was unoccupied.

"Well?" was all Obi-Wan could get out.

"Relax my friend... the force has afforded you yet another opportunity." Something looked different about Qui-Gon. To Obi-Wan, he appeared a bit younger.

"So are you real?"

"I am the Qui-Gon of this time period, which is your past." Qui-Gon paused. "The force has allowed me to have contact with you, just like it allowed Anakin."

Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Just checking," he said.

"I can't have the others see me talking to empty space, so I brought you here."

"So what does all this mean? Am I real?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, but you are from a different time. The force has transported you here for your trial. Unfortunately, it seems as if you've failed again."

"I'm a failure," Obi-Wan decided. "I failed with Anakin and now I can't handle my trials."

"No Obi-Wan. You are an extremely compassionate individual, but you must learn that the boy's destiny cannot be undone."

"You discovered the boy, master. How have you accepted what comes to be?" Obi-Wan seemed even more distraught.

"By handling my own personal trials. It is different for all of us."

"But Anakin… I could touch him... feel his energy," Obi-Wan explained.

"Hmmm... curious," was Qui-Gon's response. "All I can tell you is that you're here to accept your own actions-"

"And not try to change them," Obi-Wan finished for Qui-Gon. "I *have* failed again!"

"The force has told me that you shall triumph, and I believe that. Only then can you leave Mustafar and allow us to fight as one against Sidious."

"But I told the boy about the nature of his destiny... and he was real!"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon disciplined. "Do not let emotions cloud your reality. If you are meant to speak to the boy again, then you shall."

"Thank you, master," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder warmly, and then left the meditation room.

Obi-Wan only had a few seconds to think about the situation, for the lights faded until perfect darkness. Once again, Kenobi couldn't see. However, he smelled burning metal. And sure enough, as his surroundings materialized around him, he realized that he had never truly left Mustafar.

The eruptions continued. The mighty lava flowed. The heat rushed at Obi-Wan like a pack of wild banthas.

The Jedi master refused to sweat. He used the force as a shield.

And once again, he was a prisoner of Mustafar.


	8. The Cave

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Cave**

Dagobah

**T**he jungle night was ruled by darkness. Jedi master Yoda stood quietly at the front entrance to the trial cave. Dagobah's heavy rains had stopped, and a foggy mist permeated through the foliage of the upper canopy.

Beads of dew had formed upon Yoda's outer tunic. He relaxed himself and took off the brown garment. This revealed a utility belt, strapped to his waist. The metallic alloys of each gadget gleamed amongst the dank fog. They were reflecting a scant amount of nearby torchlight.

Exiled to Dagobah for a standard year now, Yoda had grown accustomed to the dark jungle. Luckily, his species benefited from a rudimentary form of nocturnal vision. And although this ability was only peripheral, it helped tremendously. Other beings would have to rely upon sources of luminosity, for no light from the cosmos found its way through the planet's cloud cover and jungle canopy.

Nearby, Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn sat on a tree stump and attempted to observe Yoda. Struggling to see his fellow Jedi, who was just a few feet in front of him, Qui-Gon held up a self-made torch. It allowed for him to see as far as the cave entrance.

Seemingly calm, Yoda looked ahead into the absolute darkness of the cave. He took a deep breath knowing how intense this trial might prove to be.

Trundling over to Qui-Gon was his astromech droid, Eethree. The droid activated his brightest search lights. "Ah... thank you Eethree." Qui-Gon patted the droid's wet dome. With the area now significantly lit, the grand master stood up. He placed the torch upon a wooden pedestal that he had constructed during a previous visit to the cave.

Yoda's senses were undoubtedly impressive for such a dark environment. He would need them to stay sharp once he crossed the threshold, for he detected many creatures residing within the cave.

The lack of light would prove to be a hindrance unless Yoda could somehow compensate. His peripheral night vision wouldn't be enough once he entered the cave.

Yoda completed his breathing exercises and centered himself through the force.

Sensing that Yoda was now finished, Qui-Gon approached him and spoke. "Your weapons... you won't need them."

The diminutive Jedi looked at Qui-Gon, shielding his eyes from Eethree's search lights. "Yes master," Yoda said as he removed the lightsaber hilt from his utility belt. He then threw the saber towards Qui-Gon.

Using the force, Qui-Gon summoned the lightsaber through the mist and into his waiting hand. He gave Yoda a nod of approval, and then began to talk. "This torch shall burn for another standard hour... use it wisely my friend." A pensive look appeared across Qui-Gon's face. "Now I must leave you to your trial." After saying that, Qui-Gon started his trek back to Yoda's hut, where he had his own business to attend to. Eethree led the way with his search lights.

Jedi master Yoda would face this trial alone.

Qui-Gon wasn't aware that Yoda had kept his pair of lightdaggers. With Yoda's lightsaber in his possession, Qui-Gon thought that Yoda had obeyed him and removed all weapons. He simply hadn't noticed the lightdaggers, for they were concealed by Yoda's inner tunic, clasped to another belt. Specially crafted by Yoda himself, the hidden utility belt was customized for dagger hilts only.

Yoda stared at Qui-Gon with a pensive look of his own until the Jedi and his droid had disappeared amongst the gnarled trees of the nearby bog. He then allowed himself a wry smile as he thought about his trickery. Yoda wanted to do well for his new master, but there was no way he was entering this mysterious cave unarmed.

Taking one last look at the burning torch, Yoda decided that he wouldn't need to bring it with him. He could produce light with the blue electricity that he had learned to wield. Yoda's resolve stayed strong as his fingertips began to spark. Every tendril tempted him to use force lightning, but the Jedi kept his composure and started his approach towards the mystical cave.

A few steps and he was there, at the threshold. The thickening mist seemed more abundant now, and Yoda could feel a significant drop in the humidity. Wind began to howl through the trees of the nearby bog. Yoda ignored the eerie sound as he adjusted to the cooler air. He pushed aside some hanging branches that were blocking the entrance. The rustling scared off a pack of mynocks that screeched away into the night. Yoda could hear much sound emanating from the cave. He expected to encounter many creatures during his trial.

Yoda broke the plane of the cave's entrance and the branches snapped back into place behind him. Hardly any torchlight penetrated the mouth of the cave due to the hanging foliage. Surrounded by darkness, Yoda forged ahead into the intimidating cave, relying upon the force to guide him.

Jedi master Yoda heard droplets of water dripping off of stalactites and landing in shallow pools. The temperature gradually dropped and the cool mist seemed a bit thicker to the Jedi. Suddenly, the water level increased. Yoda was now treading through a tiny pond.

With his bare feet, Yoda could feel each grain of sand as he pushed ahead through the water. An occasional large rock jutted upwards from the seabed, forcing Yoda to swim. Through the force, he could sense many creatures swimming alongside of him, as well as upon the cave walls. The water level quickly decreased, and Yoda found himself walking on land again. He had traversed the pond with relative ease.

Yoda had come this far through pure darkness. His peripheral night vision only offered minimal aid. However, his other senses were enhanced through the force, and they served him well. Of course he could always use blue electricity to light the way, but he vowed not to tap into that power unless it was absolutely necessary. The guidance of the force was enough for now.

The diminutive Jedi continued to forge ahead through the cool passageways of the maze-like cave. He had managed to navigate each corridor by listening, smelling, and touching like never before. Laughing to himself, Yoda wondered if he would have to use the sense of taste to gather more information. He hoped not.

Suddenly, Yoda detected minimal light up ahead. This allowed him to see rock formations and the curvature of the cave. He was nearing a large cavern. Yoda exhaled slowly, and entered.

While surveying the cavern, Yoda realized that the dim light was coming from small glowing creatures upon the walls. He sensed that they were afraid of him and posed no threat.

Using the force with such skill and precision had stirred up Yoda's emotions. He felt a sensation that he was unfamiliar with. 'Damn,' Yoda thought. 'Taunting me this cave is.' He placed a hand upon his forehead, and shook his head with authority. However, the bizarre musings lingered. 'Superior to Qui-Gon I am. The master I should be.' Yoda suddenly thought that _he_ should be calling the shots. He believed that his skills could not be equaled. It was pure arrogance.

"This isn't right," Yoda told himself quietly. He felt dizzy. Now massaging the top of his green head with one palm, Yoda backed up against a stalagmite for support. 'What's happening to me?' He slid along the conical pillar until he arrived cross-legged upon the cave's surface. Truly concerned about his thoughts and behavior, Yoda dropped into a meditative state.

* * *

**Y**oda opened his eyes. His meditation proved to be helpful, for he had regained control of his thoughts.

Sitting upon the damp cavern floor against the stalagmite, Yoda looked around. He hadn't moved, and the glowing beings had gone away. However, he was still able to see. 'Peculiar,' the Jedi thought.

Yoda stood up spryly. He noticed some brighter areas around the large stalagmites. Tiny fluorescent gems were causing the luminosity. Yoda recognized the jewels as adegan crystals. 'How can this be?' he asked himself. Used by Jedi when constructing a lightsaber, these precious rocks were found upon the planet Ilum. Yoda had no knowledge of the crystals ever existing upon Dagobah. Something was amiss.

There was no time to ponder the mystery. Yoda knew that he had to press onwards and attempt to reveal the nature of his trial. Then, he mentally corrected himself. 'Succeed or fail. There is no attempt.' The mantra was one of Yoda's most important lessons when training new Jedi.

At this point, the lighting was adequate enough for viewing the next section of the cave. The fluorescent gems lit the way, showcasing an assortment of colors. Yoda observed thousands of crystals upon the spiky rocks. The dominant hues were blue, green, and violet.

After the winding path through the gem-encrusted stalagmites and stalactites, the cavern walls narrowed and no longer seemed natural. This section of the cave appeared to be rich with architecture.

Yoda knew that Jedi had used the cave in the past. However, it was unclear whether or not they had designed the angular corridors. 'Perhaps it was the Sith,' he thought, for he could now sense the dark side of the force. The aura was there, but somehow elusive.

Even though this place was strong with the dark aura, Yoda could feel the light side of the force wrapping around him like a blanket.

He sensed that many Jedi had been sent through this cave, each facing his or her own trials. And the Jedi master undoubtedly knew that one day, he too would be introducing the cave to a Jedi hopeful.

Now that Yoda had traveled well beyond the gems, darkness took hold again. The strange noises increased, alerting Yoda to the other creatures around him.

Yoda allowed blue sparks to return to his fingertips. He pointed them at the creatures he saw, but did not fire any bolts of force lightning. The scare tactic did not work, so he aimed the palms of his hands at the animals instead. Balls of energy formed, glowing blue. This demonstration was enough to scare the reptilian creatures away. Yoda didn't even need to use a force push.

Now providing his own light through the force, Yoda gazed ahead at a beautiful curved archway. It led into another room of pure darkness.

The Jedi master held one arm aloft. His hand provided light like a lantern. The eerie blue glow produced just enough illumination for Yoda to proceed. He entered the curved archway and concentrated. Through the force, amplification of his glowing hand was possible. It helped tremendously as his eyes adjusted.

Looking around, Yoda noticed a thick fog hanging in the air. Surrounded by this murky haze, he could not see far enough to uncover any walls.

Yoda concluded that he must have been traveling through a large chasm. Upon turning around, he was surprised to see that the archway was gone, replaced by the thick fog. Yoda's shining hand caused the haze to appear blue.

He would have to press onward to find an exit. The mysterious archway had simply disappeared. 'Is this a force vision or reality?' Yoda didn't have an answer... yet.

* * *

**A** standard hour went by. Yoda continued to walk through the blue haze in one direction, and began to tire. It seemed as if the chasm was endless. Turning back would not help, for the archway had vanished.

Yoda became quite frustrated. This was a rarity for the Jedi master. "What do you want me to do?" he asked loudly. Showing signs of impatience, Yoda stopped. It seemed as if he was angry at the force itself.

Once more, Yoda was struck by dizziness. He lost his balance, fell to the surface, and stayed there.

His intuition revealed a crucial fact. Overuse of the dark side power caused strange behavior and vertigo. So he dimmed his hand until the blue glow disappeared completely.

With the electricity now gone, Yoda's surroundings became dark again. Once the dizziness subsided, he stood up. Pushing half of his tunic to the side, Yoda summoned one of his lightdaggers to his green hand. After the hilt had floated into his grasp, he ignited the weapon. Its golden blade lit the hazy area well.

Again, the lighting was adequate. To his surprise, Yoda noticed a curved wall far ahead. Relieved that he had finally found one side of the chasm, he began to sprint towards the wall.

* * *

**O**nce he reached the chasm wall, Yoda immediately sensed the dark side. He believed that he saw another light source, so he deactivated his lightdagger. Sure enough, bright light was shooting out of a hole upon the wall.

Surprisingly, the thick fog had thinned considerably. The tiny square hole was located just above the cave's surface. Yoda proceeded to the inexplicable opening. He placed one hand against the wall, and peered through.

There was something familiar about all this for Yoda. As soon as he realized what he was seeing, Yoda knew. Undoubtedly, this was his test. He reignited his brilliant golden blade and held it in a defensive position.

Yoda continued to look through the hole. He saw an exact replica of a location that no longer existed. It was a corridor within the Jedi temple at Coruscant. 'No,' Yoda thought. 'It can't be.' Then, he observed an orange-brown Zabrak exiting the corridor's main turbolift. Pure hatred instantly consumed Yoda's soul, for the humanoid was a Sith Lord he had faced years ago.

Disguised as master Sifo-Dias from Ossus, the crafty Zabrak had infiltrated the Jedi Temple. By means of betrayal and sabotage, this Sith Lord had tested Yoda's resolve in every way. Yoda had flirted with the dark side during that battle. Now it seemed as if he was getting another chance at the encounter.

'Is this real, perhaps?' Yoda thought about his recent trip to Mustafar. 'Through another portal have I gone?' He pushed away the questions as his hatred grew.

Blue sparks jumped between Yoda's fingertips. He felt intense anger, which fueled him. Yoda found it hard to resist using the dark side. Raw power surged through every midichlorian.

The Jedi master attempted to stay calm, but too much hatred had welled up inside of him. He decided that he must take action. There was no way he was letting this opportunity slip by. Yoda hoped that the trial didn't require him to avoid the confrontation. If that was the case, then he had already failed.

Yoda's first instinct was to launch himself out of the hole towards the dark lord's head. However, when a clever idea struck him, he was able to restrain himself.

If this historical depiction was accurate, then Yoda could use time to his advantage. He knew that his other self, the Yoda of the past, was with Jedi master Mace Windu at the surveillance room.

Yoda wasn't letting this chance get away. If he could get to the surveillance room quickly enough, then he could team up with his other guise. This way, the Yoda of the past wouldn't face the Zabrak alone.

Of course, Yoda would selflessly warn Mace Windu to stay away, just as he did all those years ago.

Even though his hate was swelling, Yoda deactivated his lightdagger and quietly jumped out of the hole. He landed upon the corridor's immaculate surface. 'Perfect,'he thought. The Zabrak was headed for a meditation balcony and couldn't sense Yoda through the force.

With much stealth, Yoda jumped and rolled into the waiting turbolift. It would take him straight to the surveillance room.

* * *

**W**hen Yoda arrived at the surveillance room, the scene was just as he remembered it. However, his plan would not come to fruition, for neither Yoda's other self nor Mace Windu could see him.

'Damn,' Yoda mused. 'See me they can't! Just a force vision this is!' His mind raced, but not for long. A new idea struck the Jedi master.

Yoda ran up to his other self. He attempted to touch the other guise's shoulder, but his hand went right through. Nevertheless, he instantly felt a connection through the force. So Yoda simply walked into himself, and became one with his other manifestation.

The miraculous feat was made possible only by the force. Now, as his former self, Yoda could reenact the confrontation and change the results.

"Go now I must," Yoda explained to Mace Windu. They were the words he had spoken all those years ago.

"Wait," master Windu said while looking at a monitor. "He's entered the turbolift to the upper balconies. That's ten levels above. You can't make it in time!" Yoda remembered his words like they were spoken yesterday.

"My ways I have." After saying that, Jedi master Yoda shot upwards like a bolt of lightning in reverse. Mace Windu was thoroughly impressed.

The speedy force-jump took Yoda to a high ventilation shaft that was far above them. A dozen durasteel rods clanked to the surveillance room floor, each one severed upon both ends. Yoda had cut them using his lightsaber.

He laughed to himself. By becoming his other self, Yoda now had access to his green-bladed saber again. 'Perhaps that's why master Jinn told me I wouldn't need weapons.'He wondered what Qui-Gon would say if he knew the truth. Yoda had taken his lightdaggers and left the torch behind. That torch would not have lasted this far into the cave, for it had been hours since Yoda started his journey.

Mace kicked one of the severed rods and allowed himself a quick smile as he looked above. "What a showoff he is," master Windu whispered to himself.

By slicing the durasteel bars away, Yoda had gained access to the large central shaft that ran through the entire complex. Even the highest spires of the temple could be reached through the giant ventilation shaft. However, it was designed for air. That being the case, there were no ladders to climb.

Yoda headed through the tiny vent until he reached the central shaft. Planning to ascend, he let the force flow through him with amazing fluidity. The Jedi master took a running start and jumped into the main shaft. He practically flew. The astounding leap brought him straight across the drop to the opposite wall. His feet hit the wall cleanly and he ricocheted upwards one level, roughly the height of ten humanoids. Hitting the other wall gracefully, he leapt another level upwards. Back and forth, from wall to wall he shot, across the gaping drop of the shaft. The force-induced feat was powered by his initial jump.

Jedi master Yoda appeared to defy the very laws of physics, for his ally was the force, and a powerful ally it was.

* * *

**T**he Sith Lord stepped out of the turbolift at the appropriate level and immediately sensed a presence. It came from across the corridor and above.

With lightning reflexes, he waved his black-gloved hand. A bunch of durasteel rods were headed straight for his head, but they curved around him and clanked to the surface due to the quickly produced force barrier.

Sparks were shooting out from a tiny vent near the ceiling. When the sparks cleared, the dark lord recognized the steady hum of a lightsaber. An emerald blade jutted out from the vent.

The tiny square hole led to the main ventilation shaft, the Zabrak deduced. He had no doubt who was about to exit. Yoda was the one Jedi that had a chance of seeing through his deception.

Clipping his saber to his belt, Yoda drew upon the force. With a primal scream, he flew through the air while igniting his lightdaggers. The orange-brown Zabrak had no time to grab his concealed lightsaber staff. He had to settle for the Jedi hilt that was part of his disguise. With a snap-hiss, the cyan blade sprung into existence just in time to block Yoda's golden daggers from trimming the Zabrak's horns. The hard contact produced a golden burst of light, and the three blades sizzled against each other.

As the confrontation unfolded, the dark lord immediately realized that height would not be an advantage. Yoda was too fast... faster than anyone he had ever encountered.

The blue saber clashed against the gold blades again and again. At this early stage of the battle, the pace was furious. Both warriors kept hacking away. Using strong style techniques for raw power, neither competitor backed away.

Yoda handled the altercation much like he had all those years ago. However, this time he felt a rush of excitement. He was actually enjoying himself, for he wanted to defeat this opponent with every fiber of his being.

The Sith Lord had fooled the entire Jedi Order, and Yoda wanted sweet revenge. 'Yes,' he thought. 'My revenge I want.'

Next to the turbolift they fought, weapons flashing with each strike. The chance to reenact a battle from the past was a gift from the force, and Yoda was thankful. He thought about the cave's square hole. Sure, he had entered the aperture to gain access to the Jedi temple, but was this still the cave? 'Bizarre this is,' he mused.

Dozens of swings had taken their toll upon each warrior. So finally, the pace slowed. Behind the Sith Lord was the turbolift. And behind Yoda was a long corridor.

The Zabrak needed to access that hallway, for it led to the balcony where he would rendezvous with his craft, the Sith Infiltrator. He had no intention of backing away from the contest, but he chose to make a move towards the safety of the corridor. The Sith Lord knew that staying near the turbolift would be a mistake, for the loathsome Jedi might team up on him. As he changed his position, Yoda countered.

They circled each other, both taking several weak swings for defense. With positions switched, the turbolift was now behind Yoda. The Zabrak backed into the corridor as the intensity of the swordfight picked up again.

The golden flashes of blade contact lit the area better than its meager lighting system. Daggers and saber met, fast and true.

Yoda wielded his gold-bladed daggers like an artist, alternating strong and quick styles. Using the walls to launch himself, he struck with some aerial attacks.

The Sith Lord's blade had to be perfectly positioned at every moment now. The precision with which he blocked was impressive. It had become a contest of sheer defense for him. He was beyond frustrated. Of course he could turn tail and run, but then he couldn't call himself a Sith.

Yoda's onslaught ended when he slowed for a much needed break. However, his most recent quick style assault had knocked the lightsaber from the Sith Lord's grasp. The Zabrak stumbled. He considered reaching into his tunic pouch, but there still wasn't enough time.

Using the force, he had to summon the hilt back to his hand. The saber ignited and blocked Yoda's advance before the dark lord had even grasped the hilt.

Halfway between the turbolift and the balcony, both combatants slowed the pace. The huge corridor provided much room for the contest, so they circled each other before the face-off continued.

The significant deceleration of the melee allowed for some recuperation. Both competitors were surprised that no one had spoken a word yet. The dark lord chose to break the silence as he performed a strong overhead swing with ferocity. Yoda blocked easily with his lightdaggers.

"Outstanding… you'd be a worthy opponent-" The Zabrak paused. "If you weren't a wretched Jedi." Yoda remembered this.

The Sith Lord had evened up the battle with some offensive blasts of his own. Then he used an uppercut slash, trying to throw Yoda off balance. The Jedi master had to singe the floor with his weapons to block the bold move. Yoda's eyes became thin slits, for he was intensely focused.

Once a master of suppressing his hatred, Yoda was now torn. He could feel the power of the dark side coursing through his hands. This was his test, and he knew it. Nonetheless, he couldn't believe that Qui-Gon had told him to proceed without weapons.

Suppression of hatred was an art form, and Yoda didn't know if he could keep his anger at bay for much longer. The Sith Lord would use this to his advantage. He saw Yoda's weakness. "I am a Sith," the Zabrak hissed with a sudden smile. "Oh wise Jedi master Yoda, does that surprise you?" The taunting had begun.

The blades locked above, sizzling and crackling. The height difference didn't seem to matter. Using the force, Yoda pushed with all his might. The Zabrak was sent tumbling to the surface. He quickly brought the saber around to his front in case Yoda was following up, but the Jedi master had stopped. His golden blades hummed as he stood there.

All those years ago, the taunting had worked. Back then, Yoda became angered by the Zabrak's assertion and attacked. It almost worked again. The dark lord's mention of the Sith had agitated Yoda enough to cause a standoff.

Now was the Sith Lord's chance. He tossed the Jedi saber aside and pulled a lengthy staff out of his tunic pouch. With one hand, he held the weapon horizontally in front of himself.

While the dark Zabrak was attempting to intimidate with the lightsaber staff, Yoda summoned the tossed saber to his area through the force. He sliced it cleanly. At first, the horned Sith believed that Yoda was going to use the saber for another assault. So he was surprised when the hilt exploded. He shook off the confusion and continued to display his Sith staff.

The Zabrak ignited his weapon. A single red blade shot out from the staff with a definitive snap-hiss. It pointed towards one wall. Then, another red blade appeared from the weapon's opposite side, accompanied by a second snap-hiss. Now the Sith Lord's double-bladed lightsaber was exposed in all its glory. He began twirling the weapon, beckoning Yoda to approach. "All Jedi are alike," the dark warrior explained. "They disgust me." Yoda clenched his daggers. "Now you know the truth." There was a pause. "I am the Sith that you believe does not exist."

Both combatants were near the balcony now. They could feel the effects of the wind. Yoda stood there contemplating. His brown tunic billowed, and the light from the golden daggers shined upon his face.

The Sith Lord spoke again. "Tell me, wise master, do you sense any fear in me?" He blasted each wall with a red blade, causing sparks to shower.

Yoda knew that the Zabrak was just putting on a show. It wasn't the best tactic to use against the Jedi master, for he wasn't easily intimidated. However, one particular detail did concern Yoda. The dark lord's words rang true. Even with his mastery of the force, Yoda could not detect fear within his opponent.

"That's right," the Zabrak jeered. "My ally is fear." He paused again. "I use hatred as a weapon." The duragel upon his face began to melt away. Slowly, the disguise dripped to the floor, revealing the Zabrak's true colors. The strange phenomenon was happening right before Yoda's very eyes.

"A pointless emotion hatred is." Yoda spoke the words exactly as he had in the past, but no longer believed them. He was pondering his next move, for no one had taken a swing since the staff was introduced.

Much of the orange-brown duragel coalesced upon the surface and evaporated. Yoda hadn't seen the force used this way since his original encounter with the dark lord. It was as if the Zabrak's hatred had caused the disguise to melt. His actual colors were red and black.

The Sith Lord bellowed loudly. "Ha! A pointless emotion," he repeated with derision. "Now who's telling tales?" He snickered at Yoda. Since it was working, he used his taunting technique again. "Tell me, wisest of masters, what do you hate more? The fact that you welcomed my sabotage into your temple, or the fact that you actually believed I was your comrade?" He cackled with evil glee.

These sinister questions were meant to get a reaction out of Yoda. All those years ago, they had worked. Yoda was pushed to the edge during that encounter.

This time, Yoda felt rage within him again. The red-skinned Zabrak had tested his patience in every way. Through betrayal and sabotage, Yoda's pride was wrecked.

All those years ago, the Jedi master had let out a warrior's yell. Not this time. He deactivated his lightdaggers. Then he pulled open his tunic to reveal a customized Jedi belt. The pair of tiny dagger hilts, one from each hand, floated to the belt and reattached.

Yoda would not give in to his hatred again. This time he did not charge his adversary. The Sith Lord did not expect this display of strength from the diminutive Jedi, so he moved to the balcony and stood there with his staff ignited. Yoda followed him and began to approach his opponent.

They were now on the balcony. It was night, and one of Coruscant's moons shined brightly above them. The skylanes and buildings gave off light as well. Yoda took notice of the glorious beauty.

He halted his approach towards the Zabrak, as if shocked by some revelation. Studying his empty hands, Yoda observed blue sparks. Once again, he knew that he was dangerously close to utilizing the dark side.

Yoda believed that he had to suppress his anger in order to succeed at the trial, but every fiber of his being wanted to destroy the Sith.

During Yoda's internal struggle, the duragel had melted away completely. The red and black Zabrak continued to taunt. "Ha," the dark one sneered. "Just like a Jedi… relinquishing the advantage in order to suppress his hatred."

Now Yoda was beyond the taunting. He had regained control and became relaxed. "Wrong you are. Regained the advantage I have."

All of Yoda's weapons were clasped to their corresponding utility belts. He was refusing to continue the fight. Dropping into a meditative trance, he sat upon the balcony floor. Then, without looking at his opponent, he spoke the words again. "Regained the advantage I have."

* * *

**W**ondering if his refusal to fight was what Qui-Gon had expected of him, Jedi master Yoda opened his eyes. The Zabrak was standing near the balcony railing, watching his enemy. Waiting for his unique starcraft, he was ready to make his escape. The diminutive Jedi was allowing the dark lord to flee.

The thought of letting the dark lord go produced much anger within Yoda. Once again, his hatred began to swell. The Zabrak sensed this and devised another taunt. "A certain Jedi master named Sifo-Dias is waiting for me," he cruelly goaded. "I'll be sure to say hello for you." Suddenly, Yoda erupted. He jumped to his feet and ignited his emerald lightsaber while charging his foe. "No!" the Jedi yelled with all of his aggressive feelings.

A devious smile formed across the dark lord's face. Now Yoda wanted to continue the duel, so the Zabrak sprinted back towards him with his lightsaber staff ignited and ready.

Yoda spun around and connected with the red blades again and again. Powered by his hatred and anger, he augmented his speed. He moved as fast as he had at the start of the match. The Zabrak had to dart left and right, adjusting each blade in order to deflect the spinning moves that Yoda unleashed upon him.

Twirling his hilt, Yoda had pushed the Sith Lord backwards. They were nearing the edge of the balcony.

Jedi master Yoda and the Zabrak warrior were locked in an epic battle. The wind started to affect their bout as they danced upon the meditation terrace.

Using the wind to his advantage, Yoda had his enemy pinned against the balcony railing. He pushed at one of the Sith blades with his green lightsaber.

Using all of his might, the dark one pushed back, but Yoda still had superior leverage.

With his back to the railing, the Zabrak snuck a peek over the edge. He observed the air traffic of many skylane levels. 'If only I could summon my Infiltrator,' he thought to himself with concern.

A tremendous effort allowed the dark lord to push Yoda back one step. To counter the move, Yoda flipped over the Zabrak's head and landed upon the balcony railing with his back to the Sith Lord. Instinct took over and Yoda thrust his blade behind him, blocking what the Zabrak believed would be the final blow.

The dark lord looked all the way back to the turbolift. He noticed that it was operating. 'Damn,' he cursed to himself. 'There are more Jedi on the way.'

Now was the Sith Lord's chance to manually call his sleek ship. It was hidden nearby, between mammoth buildings. Holding his lightsaber staff with one hand, he summoned the Sith Infiltrator by pressing a special stud on his comlink.

That's all he had time for. Yoda back flipped off of the railing to meet the Zabrak's nearest blade.

The Jedi master sensed the dark vessel approaching. He would not let the dark lord escape this time.

Due to the fact that Yoda had experienced this encounter years ago, he knew that Mace Windu was about to exit the turbolift. Master Windu would then proceed to force push the Zabrak off the balcony, unknowingly allowing him to escape in his ship. Yoda would not allow such a blunder to be made again.

The turbolift doors opened and out stepped a pensive Mace Windu. He approached the balcony.

Then, it happened. Right before his eyes, Yoda saw the Zabrak's head morph. The green Jedi realized that he was now staring at his own face attached to the dark lord.

Abruptly, Yoda snickered to himself, and an uncharacteristic grin appeared between the corners of his mouth. He turned around to see master Windu approaching through the corridor. Knowing that the dark entity was no longer a threat, Yoda took a step backwards. He had entered the skewed version of himself.

Yoda became one with the being. He was now made up of three guises, each entwined with the others.

The dark lord's attire did not change when Yoda entered the body. However, the entity morphed from the form of a Zabrak into the form of Yoda.

Dressed in Sith clothing, the new entity stood there and continued to glower at Jedi master Windu.

"Yoda... is that you?" Mace asked with a quizzical look.

The dark form offered no answer. Slowly, he aimed his fingertips towards master Windu. And then, a powerful surge of force lightning was launched at the unsuspecting Jedi.

Yoda had generated his most skillful display of dark power yet.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	9. Twisted Behavior

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Twisted Behavior **

Tatooine

**T**he suns rolled high amongst Tatooine's sapphire sky. Basking in the binary sunlight, Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the horizon with fondness. Thin wisps of white cloud stretched across the mighty blue.

Prior to today, Obi-Wan had nothing but complaints about the sandy planet. However, he now realized how much beauty this outer rim world had to offer.

Obi-Wan was strolling through Beggar's Canyon, not too far from his humble dwelling. And he had never been happier to be on Tatooine. He let out a contented sigh as he looked at the canyon walls. There was no lava shooting out of them, threatening to singe him. An impressive blue sky stretched out above the Jedi, rather than the thick sulfuric clouds he was used to. Kenobi just had to smile.

To any casual viewer, Obi-Wan might have appeared to be out of his mind and asking for trouble. The Jundland Wastes were not a place where one should carelessly stroll. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was thrilled to be there. All the Krayt dragons on the planet couldn't ruin this day for the Jedi.

Surprisingly, he found fighting off the occasional Tusken Raider to be a pleasure. Haggling with Jawas and lack of water didn't seem to bother Obi-Wan either. Today, the Jedi would face a thousand Sarlaacs if he had to, for he was no longer trapped upon that hellish volcanic nightmare. It brought Obi-Wan much joy to be back on Tatooine.

The Jedi master knew that the wastes were not to be traveled lightly, but he just didn't care. After all, he did have his lightsaber.

He was nearing the edge of the canyon, so he could easily see the horizon beyond the many sand dunes. His domicile was located out beyond the Dune Sea. Trekking across the land many times before, Obi-Wan knew about the danger of heat exhaustion. However, Mustafar had made this planet seem like the icy, frigid world of Hoth.

The heat would not trouble Obi-Wan this day…

* * *

Mustafar

**S**itting upon the pilot's seat of his wrecked ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes. He had woken from a strangely soothing dream about Tatooine.

Obi-Wan quickly scanned the sky, and found it to be completely overcast with dark, menacing clouds. He struggled to find any hint of a beautiful sapphire canvas, but he found no blue.

It took a few moments for him to realize that it had been a dream. He really started to acknowledge reality when he looked at the canyon walls. 'This isn't Beggar's Canyon,' he thought to himself. 'Oh… by the stars!' Once again, volatile magma was shooting out from the canyon fissures. 'Damn!' Lava slithered along the volcanic rocks and flooded the valley's base. 'Mustafar!' Obi-Wan quickly discovered that he was still trapped on the scorched world.

He jumped out of his shoddy cockpit and yelled up at the clouds. "Damn you Qui-Gon!" Kenobi placed his fists upon the back of his neck and squeezed his cheeks with his arms. "Damn!" He started to kick important pieces of his ship, which had been dismantled by Eethree. Qui-Gon Jinn had stranded him upon the planet, and Obi-Wan was still furious.

During his most recent force vision, he had met with a past version of Qui-Gon. However, Kenobi had squelched his anger. He couldn't bring himself to blame the younger manifestation of his master.

Now his anger had returned. Waking up to the molten world reignited an uncharacteristic fury for Obi-Wan. The situation was horrific. He felt helpless and cheated. After experiencing such a soothing dream about being elsewhere, Obi-Wan now hated his surroundings even more.

'What does Qui-Gon want me to do?' He thought about the circumstances. Obi-Wan had enough rations in the ship to last another standard week. Perhaps his master was unaware of that fact. Qui-Gon would surely come back for Obi-Wan if he believed that the rations were depleted. 'If only I could talk with him,' Kenobi mused. Alas, Qui-Gon Jinn was halfway across the galaxy, upon Dagobah. Speaking to Qui-Gon through their force bond was not an option, and Obi-Wan had no communications array.

'I know the force has another vision planned for me, but why hasn't it happened yet?' Obi-Wan was puzzled, and growing extremely impatient. After all, it had been a standard day now since his force vision had ended.

His pilgrimage to Mustafar had been a whirlwind of force-induced events. He thought back to his arrival, and how he had altered the outcome of his epic duel with Anakin. 'Had I truly changed anything?' Kenobi took a moment to ponder his own query. 'No,' he decided.

Next, Obi-Wan recalled how Yoda had pummeled Anakin with force lightning. 'Had Yoda's assault made Anakin stronger?' He didn't know for sure. 'Anakin… my apprentice.' Obi-Wan cringed at the somber recollection. He leaned against his substandard vessel, and remembered the dark machine from his disturbing vision. 'The dark machine that I helped create.'

The behemoth from his force-induced vision had called itself Darth Vader. Images of the monster were still invading his psyche. Obi-Wan thought about how he had sliced the helmet, only to see Yoda's face. 'Yoda… my friend. I can sense he's in trouble.' Kenobi sighed, for he felt completely useless. 'He faces great danger and I can't even help.'

Mustafar's relentless heat was starting to take its toll. Obi-Wan couldn't ward it off for much longer. He had used the force as a protective blanket for days now, converting the intense heat into pure energy. Soon he would become exhausted. Perhaps this had caused Obi-Wan's dream of Tatooine feeling as cold as Hoth. 'Waking up from that gem of a dream was an outright shame.'

Obi-Wan's most recent force vision was still fresh in his mind. He had been transported to the Jedi temple of the past, at Coruscant. Kenobi seized this opportunity. It had afforded him the chance to warn young Anakin about his fall from grace. Afterwards, warning the boy seemed like the wrong choice. Anakin didn't respond well. Then, Obi-Wan had a chance at revenge. He encountered Palpatine, but the entity proved to be nothing more than a mirage. Obi-Wan knew that he had tapped into the dark side by charging the twisted chancellor. Seeking revenge and longing to destroy truly went against the Jedi code.

'This is all madness!' Obi-Wan felt as if the dark side was seeping into his countenance. It seemed to influence every decision he and his fellow Jedi made. And he wasn't even aware that Qui-Gon and Yoda had locked emerald sabers upon Dagobah.

Now Obi-Wan sensed the darkness more than ever. The three Jedi were not functioning as a team. Obi-Wan had refused to continue his trial, intentionally acting out against a direct command from his master. And Qui-Gon had resorted to sabotage. As for Yoda, Obi-Wan remained unaware of his actions within the cave. However, Kenobi knew about Yoda's use of force lightning. Along with his various force visions, these facts disturbed Obi-Wan to the core.

The Jedi master climbed back into his pilot's seat. He had done enough deliberating for now. Needing to clear his mind of questions, he reached out for the force.

It had been a standard day since Obi-Wan's last force vision ended, and he hadn't slept well. He often found himself waking up from a beautiful dream. At this point, it was difficult to distinguish day from night. Mustafar's upper atmosphere consisted of thick sulfuric clouds, so there was a minimal variance in illumination.

The heat surged. Obi-Wan decided that an attempt at more sleep was his best strategy. He stayed in the cockpit of his wrecked vessel, for it was the coolest spot he could think of.

One last idea struck Obi-Wan before slumber took hold. The duel between he and Anakin had rendered the lava-scorched refinery useless. It was damaged beyond repair, and that's why this section of Mustafar was uninhabited. Perhaps trekking to another area of the planet would reveal civilization, and thus a way off this wretched rock. However, with no maps and limited knowledge of the terrain, a hike would certainly be perilous.

There wasn't going to be a choice. Obi-Wan would have to relocate, for the lava was rising and it would soon reach the landing pad.

The exhausted Jedi allowed the light side of the force to wrap around him. This generated a helpful cooling effect.

Obi-Wan would endeavor to sleep before his unavoidable journey.

* * *

Dagobah

**Q**ui-Gon Jinn, grand master of the Jedi, trudged ahead through the slick Dagobah mud. The heavy rains had been falling for a standard hour now, making his trek back to Yoda's hut all the more interesting.

The slippery mire caused the frustrated Jedi master to lose his footing far too often. He had just entered a basin of several bogs and the sludge was building up upon his Jedi tunic.

Qui-Gon thought about his former padawan and a wry smile formed across his face. 'Obi-Wan doesn't know how lucky he is.' Jinn continued to struggle through the mud. 'Perhaps Mustafar isn't as uninviting as I had thought.' He slipped again. 'A blanket of warmth sure beats being cold and wet while at the mercy of this treacherous muck.'

It had been roughly ninety standard minutes since Qui-Gon left Yoda at the entrance of the cave. He hoped that the torch would prove to be helpful. Qui-Gon was unaware that Yoda had opted to use his newfound dark powers instead.

Eethree, Qui-Gon's loyal astromech droid, traveled a few meters ahead of the Jedi master. He was lighting the way with his brightest search lights. Soon they would arrive at Yoda's hut.

Qui-Gon felt more superior to Yoda with each step towards the diminutive shelter. He struggled to explain his arrogance to himself, but could not. Ordering Yoda to enter the cave had left Qui-Gon with an odd sense of extreme satisfaction.

'Damn that troll,' Qui-Gon thought. He quickly admonished himself for his suddenly cruel demeanor. However, the musings lingered. 'How dare he use a Sith holocron? How dare he summon a portal?' The anger was swelling. 'Yoda contaminated the area with a residual dark side aura… and now it's affecting me!' The grand master was concerned about his present state of mind.

As he continued his trek through the mist and mud, Qui-Gon Jinn began to study Yoda's lightsaber. The hilt was expertly crafted. An emerald blade was the only similarity between their weapons. 'What makes him such an incredible swordsman?' Envious feelings arose. 'I have to be better.' Qui-Gon caressed the tiny hilt. 'I must teach Obi-Wan the vapaad style.'

Qui-Gon shook his head profusely. 'By the stars! What's wrong with me?' He had no explanation for his envy.

The Jedi's eccentric behavior had seemed to start an hour after Yoda entered the cave. Qui-Gon had felt a tremor in the force. He was unaware that Yoda had blasted Mace Windu with force lightning.

It had been thirty minutes since that bizarre quaver. Through the force, Qui-Gon could easily sense that Yoda's trial was complete. However, he also discerned that Yoda had not left the cave yet. 'That's peculiar,' Qui-Gon deliberated. 'Why would he stay?'

All the way from Mustafar, Obi-Wan Kenobi had perceived that Yoda was in great danger. Qui-Gon began to detect this as well. Surely his little green friend was in some kind of trouble. 'Good,' Qui-Gon reflected. 'After his disgraceful display of dark side knowledge, he deserves what he gets.' This time, the unusual thought made Qui-Gon stop in his tracks. He slapped himself across the face. Looking up into the foliage, he yelled. "What's happening to me?" Eethree warbled in the distance.

There are many emotions that a Jedi should not know. Qui-Gon began to experience them, for the aura of the dark side had somehow penetrated his countenance.

He continued to look up at the jungle canopy. The rains pelted his face relentlessly. With his arms raised in the air, Qui-Gon let himself drop to the slimy mud. Legs crossed, he splattered a handful of muck upon his face and spread it all around. He desperately wanted to eradicate these unwanted feelings.

Qui-Gon exhaled and placed the palms of his hands upon his temples. Then, he rubbed vehemently, hoping to calm himself. 'I must get back to the matter at hand.' He was on his way to Yoda's hut. Once there, he planned to snoop around looking for Sith artifacts. Qui-Gon knew that Yoda had stolen more than just the holocron.

As he got himself back to his feet, Qui-Gon looked ahead through the rain. Eethree had reached the hut. Now Jinn could search for the Sith relics. However, he was unsure of his own true intentions. At first, Qui-Gon had wanted to destroy the artifacts, making it easier for Yoda to abandon the dark side. Now, he was struck with the notion of keeping them for himself.

An alarming realization hit Qui-Gon as he progressed. The grand master lusted for power too. Therefore, he would take the items. He no longer wanted to help his comrade escape from the clutches of the dark side.

A derisive smile appeared across Qui-Gon's face. His eyes lit up as he thought about Yoda's plight. "Yes," he whispered to himself. "They shall be mine."

* * *

**J**edi master Yoda sprawled out against a smooth rock formation somewhere amongst the darkness of the cave. He was shaking profusely, not only from the bitter chill of the cave but also from the act he had committed. Yoda curled up in an attempt to generate some much needed heat.

He had eaten his last morsel of food way back before entering the cave. And yet, he still wasn't hungry.

A demented smile now adorned the Jedi master's face.

Trembling upon the floor, he spoke to himself. "Just a dream it was." Yoda was basically in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd done to his friend and peer, Jedi master Mace Windu.

Yoda looked at his own hands. They were gnarled from the overuse of force lightning. Eerily, he was reminded of the knobby pair used by Darth Sidious. Launching an onslaught against Yoda and Qui-Gon, the dark lord had bested the Jedi. Yoda felt as if that battle had taken place eons ago. However, it had only been a standard year since the definitive confrontation.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda spoke these words as if Qui-Gon was there with him. Then he stood up awkwardly and snickered. Losing his balance, Yoda fell backwards. His back made contact with a jagged wall.

He grimaced, and stared into the surrounding darkness. "No," he exclaimed with little emotion. "Become a Sith I must." His knotted green hand quickly shot up to his forehead.

Yoda reeled from an intense sensation that he was unfamiliar with. "No!" As he marinated in the stew of the dark side, Yoda became dizzy. He collapsed to the cave's surface and gripped his shaking legs.

Blue electricity shot out from his fingertips, lighting the cave. An assortment of creatures fled the scene as blasts of lightning produced minor quakes and rock avalanches.

The dark side was tormenting Yoda, but the stalwart Jedi refused to scream out in anguish. He began to convulse instead, stretching himself out upon the cold muddy surface of the cave.

Yoda's attire was torn and tattered. He gasped in surprise when he realized that he was no longer wearing his Jedi tunic. Yoda donned the Zabrak's Sith clothing instead.

Once again, a thick mist had formed within the damp cave.

"No," Yoda whispered just before his sanity escaped him.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	10. Splendor of the Last Rainstorm

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Splendor of the Last Rainstorm**

Coruscant

"**D**agobah." The planet's name was spoken with the utmost of certainty. "That's where they are," the dark lord added. His grotesque form shook excitedly with anticipation for the hunt. Of course Darth Sidious would never allow his sheer joy to be seen or detected, especially by his newest apprentice, who was kneeling compliantly before the short staircase that led up to Sidious' throne.

Lightning storms raged outside. Darth Sidious watched them closely through the circular transparisteel viewport behind his palace throne. This type of tempest was rare upon Coruscant, and the dark lord relished the thunderous chaos.

With a crooked grin across his disfigured face, Sidious slowly turned his durasteel chair around to face his darkly clad apprentice.

The eyes of Darth Sidious became thin slits as he relaxed there, his arms stretched out upon each arm of the throne. He allowed the rhythmic breathing of his apprentice to reverberate throughout his own psyche. The former supreme chancellor found the sinister sound to be soothing in a dark way. It reminded him that this mechanical monstrosity known as Darth Vader was his to mold and command. Everything about Vader was brought into existence by Darth Sidious himself. The dark caped menace was his personal creation. He allowed a demented smile at the thought.

There, kneeling upon the polished palace floor, Darth Vader could feel his master's satisfaction. However, he didn't know that it was his own fall from grace that was causing the mirth. It had only been a standard year since the name Darth Vader was bestowed upon this apprentice. He was still in the early stages of apprenticeship and the emperor's machinations were very hard to decipher, even through the use of the force.

Darth Sidious would revel in this a moment longer, thinking back to the time when he oversaw his medical droids putting this apprentice back together piece by piece. The sounds of anguish emanating from upon that operation table had filled Sidious with intense pleasure, both dark and pure. He now savored the memory as if it were finely aged ale.

Adjusting his hood ever so slightly, Darth Sidious now looked upon his apprentice. He positioned the front of the hood so that his eyes would be concealed from Vader's gaze once the apprentice was allowed to stand.

The emperor spoke the planet's name once again. "Dagobah."

"Yes, my master." The deep timbre of the voice resonated throughout the throne room. Thunder roared amongst the clouds of Coruscant as the rare lightning storms began their peak activity. Darth Vader risked no movement as he continued to revere his dark master. He had spoken the words while staring at the floor. He had learned well during the last year that he should not incur the emperor's wrath. And yet, the apprentice still had his own thoughts about Dagobah. Darth Sidious sensed this immediately.

"You wish to say more, my apprentice?" The emperor examined Darth Vader's posture closely, staring at the top of his dark polished helmet. His form was truly static.

The kneeling apprentice thought about how to respond properly. Knowing that Sidious was reading his thoughts anyway, Darth Vader could only muster up a simple answer. "No, Lord Sidious."

The emperor's gnarled hands clenched the arms of his throne. A thin, eerie smile formed upon his spoiled face. "Rise, my friend." This was not a request, and the apprentice knew it. Darth Vader treated the order to rise just like any other command by Sidious. If he did not comply, he would most surely taste a dose of force lightning, a fact that he had learned earlier that year.

Darth Vader stood up, and the rhythm of his mechanical breathing changed ever so slightly. His dark cape billowed around his boots regally, coming to a stop at his ankles. The throne room had an uncanny draft to it, most likely produced by the nearby turbolifts. It accounted for many intimidating permutations of Darth Vader's sleek cape.

"I understand, Lord Vader, you do not want to question my judgment." Emperor Palpatine said this with warmth, intentionally soothing his apprentice. "However, in this instance, I implore you to share your thoughts, for these Jedi must be brought to justice."

Darth Vader's thoughts instantly went to the past. Quick flashes of memories hit him hard, especially recollections of himself as a young padawan looking up to the warm, friendly man whom he now called master. Palpatine was always able to soothe Darth Vader with his pacifying words. Even after he had blasted Mace Windu out the window of his office with force lightning.

And then there was the storm. Darth Vader's thoughts continued soaring to the past. The rapid flashes of memories turned into a solid recollection. It was the last rainstorm he could recall upon Coruscant. The fierce lightning taunted the dark lord as he remembered his trip from Mustafar to this core world. It was Darth Vader's home while Anakin Skywalker still existed. However, he no longer thought of the beauty that this jewel of the core worlds offered him as a Jedi. Instead, he was focused upon rain. Terrible and horrifying, yet glorious rain. The water pelted against what was left of him as he was transferred from Palpatine's shuttle to the medical bay. It was the last time he felt the sensation of natural splendor against his skin. Next came reflections of the operating table and then the suit of armor that would prevent him from ever touching rain again.

Darth Sidious knew where his apprentice's thoughts were dwelling. 'Good,' the dark lord thought to himself. 'Just the way I planned it.'

A devious smile was etched across the emperor's face. His apprentice took notice, which snapped Vader out of his recollection of the past. However, Lord Vader could not read his master's mind. Palpatine's mental shielding was far too powerful to break.

The Sith apprentice struggled to think of an adequate response, and soon realized that he was taking far too long. Another moment longer and Palpatine would surely unleash his fury. So Darth Vader chose what he considered to be a safe reply, before he would share the truth. "As you wish, my master." The booming voice was followed by more heavy breathing.

Then Vader mentally braced himself and spoke his mind. "The three Jedi are not all together. During my rendezvous with the bounty hunters, I sensed that Obi-Wan was not upon Dagobah."

As the electric storms raged outside, the light reflected strongly against Darth Vader's suit of armor.

The emperor stood up with a rare puzzled look across his face. "It is strange that I have not sensed this." Thunder rolled powerfully in the distance and the palace walls lightly rumbled. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely," Darth Vader said truthfully. Though he was standing now, the Sith apprentice kept his head bowed, and stared at the palace flooring.

Darth Sidious raised his head slightly, and peered out from behind his dark hood. The apprentice wasn't looking at his master, but Sidious' gaze penetrated the dark lord's soul nonetheless. "How have you come to be so sure?" The question was snickered.

This time, Darth Vader didn't hesitate to reply. "Obi-Wan's force signature allows me to detect his presence. If he were upon Dagobah, I would have felt it through the force due to my close proximity to the planet when I retrieved the holocron."

The emperor seemed agitated. "How can you know this?" He took a few steps towards the small staircase between the pair of Sith.

Darth Vader became slightly alarmed as he realized that his master was drawing near. "The last time I sensed the signature was in the presence of my... former master." The dark lord made sure not to refer to Obi-Wan as his present master. And even though he took the precaution, he wasn't entirely sure if it would keep the emperor's rage at bay. Regardless, he continued with his explanation. "It's a presence I have not felt since..." The dark lord paused, for it was a struggle to get the next word out. "Mustafar."

Now Darth Vader looked at his master, and was surprised to see his eyes. As lightning flashed against them, Vader thought they looked reptilian. The quick glimpse was over instantly, as the emperor returned his head to its previous position. Once more, that accursed hood blocked the dark lord Vader from gazing into the windows of Palpatine's soul.

"Ah yes," Palpatine said, all traces of anger gone. "Your confrontation at Mustafar."

Sidious knew that his apprentice's mind was now dwelling upon recollections of the lava world. The fires that altered Darth Vader's fate reignited within his head, and the horrible flames burned through his consciousness without mercy. Darth Sidious drank the feelings into himself, enraptured by the torment of his apprentice.

The emperor was smiling again. His thoughts were focused upon the fact that his apprentice was now a mechanical puppet. He threw another question at Darth Vader. "How do you know Kenobi hasn't traveled to Dagobah since your dealings with the bounty hunter?"

With his confidence much improved since the start of the prattle, Darth Vader answered his master. "The force tells me so. I sense that Kenobi is still elsewhere."

"Where?" Thunder echoed through the palace halls as the emperor made his inquiry.

"The force has not afforded me the exact location, but I can assure you that we won't find him at Dagobah." Darth Vader ascended the small staircase and stood next to his master. This bold action gave the height advantage to the apprentice.

The stairs were only created so that the emperor could look upon his servants from above. It was an intimidation strategy. Now Darth Vader had climbed those stairs and approached his master without permission.

Palpatine glared up at his apprentice, but the glower quickly changed into a manic smile accompanied by intense cackling. He placed a knobby hand upon his apprentice's shoulder armor. "I am most satisfied with your perceptions on the Jedi matter."

The laughter slowed now, as did the flashes of lightning through the circular viewport. The Coruscant electrical storm was subsiding.

Palpatine knew that Darth Vader's strengthened resolve was being caused by the Jedi. As his adversaries flirted with the dark side of the force, they were making Vader stronger.

Darth Vader was unaware that Yoda had pummeled the image of Anakin Skywalker with force lightning when the Jedi master had warped to Mustafar. Nevertheless, the strange force-induced effects were starting to take shape, and Darth Sidious welcomed them with open arms. His apprentice's boldness had not angered Palpatine, but had pleased the dark lord instead. Darth Vader already proved to be a valuable asset, but this would take things to the next level.

Then, Darth Vader suddenly realized what he had done. It had been as if he were in a trance. He could not explain his actions, even to himself.

Lord Sidious, overcome with deranged glee, took his contorted hand off of Vader's shoulder. He then proceeded to stare at his apprentice, who was just inches away.

As the reality of the situation became obvious to Darth Vader, he acted quickly and decisively. Dropping to one knee, the dark lord bowed his head once more. "Please... forgive me master." The booming voice pleased the emperor, whose smile had become sadistic and twisted.

Once again, Sidious absorbed the sound of his apprentice breathing through the dark mask. The deep exhalations sounded louder than usual. "It is of no consequence, my apprentice."

Darth Vader had braced himself for the worst. Palpatine's reaction to the boldness was shocking. Both relieved and dumbfounded, the apprentice did not move.

The emperor slinked back upon his throne. "Rise." His command never sounded so satisfying. Darth Vader obeyed instantly, and retraced his steps back to the appropriate level. "Report to your flagship and await my orders."

"Yes, master." Darth Vader paused, and then continued with a question. "Am I to proceed towards Dagobah?"

"No," the dark lord answered resolutely. "The Jedi are being dealt with." The emperor's voice was calm, yet authoritative. "I have other plans for you. Now go."

* * *

**~to be continued**


	11. Reunited

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reunited**

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi trudged ahead through a swamp of grotesque muck. He held a simple torch aloft with one hand. His other hand was placed at his belt, ready to snag his lightsaber if any situation presented itself.

The meager torchlight only allowed Obi-Wan to see a few inches ahead of himself. He could barely make out the sludge located around his shiny boots. The Jedi's feet and ankles were submerged within the thick slime.

He had dealt with inadequate light countless times before. However, the surrounding darkness wasn't Obi-Wan's only problem. The baffled Jedi didn't know where he was, and he had no recollection of how he got there.

Obi-Wan felt a cold chill run up his back. "By the stars. Something is out of place here," he whispered softly to himself.

The Jedi master stopped for a moment. He listened carefully, using the force to enhance his auditory capability. Obi-Wan could hardly hear above the crackle of the blazing torch, but there was something unquestionably making noise in the far off distance.

Letting out a deep sigh, Obi-Wan centered himself. His eyes became thin slits of heavy concentration. He found it awkward to attempt meditation while brandishing a torch, but the force demanded it. Perhaps, at the very least, he could gain some knowledge about his whereabouts.

Obi-Wan gathered that he was not outdoors. He furthermore deduced that the muddy quagmire was actually the surface of some large cave.

Ending his speedy meditation, the Jedi master pressed onward into the wretched darkness. The distant sound started up again.

Through the power of the force, Obi-Wan successfully blocked out the crackling of the torch. He stretched out with his feelings and the far-off noise became clearer.

"Help… Ben... please help me."

It was a child's voice. Obi-Wan was shocked, for he knew the child was addressing him. The surprised Jedi had only gone by the name Ben during his last force vision. He had told young Anakin to call him Ben due to the fact that another Obi-Wan existed during that time.

Thinking back to his encounter with the gifted padawan, Obi-Wan remembered how bizarre the force vision had been. The force had transported him through time, and young Anakin was real. They were able to interact with each other.

Obi-Wan had communicated with only one other individual during that vision. 'Qui-Gon,' he thought to himself. Everyone else turned out to be nothing more than a mirage.

Qui-Gon Jinn had told Obi-Wan that if he was meant to speak to the boy again, then it would happen. Perhaps the force was affording him that chance right now.

"Help me Ben... please."

The boy's plea echoed through what Obi-Wan had guessed was a cave. That voice was unmistakable. It was undoubtedly young Anakin.

'How can this be?' Obi-Wan questioned. 'Is it possible that the force has done the opposite this time? Has Anakin been sent to the future? *His* future… which is my present.' Obi-Wan's free hand went straight to his forehead. Then he vehemently rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forearm. It was all very difficult to think about.

"By the stars!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "This is madness."

He was beyond perplexed, and inquiries ran through his head. 'Where am I? What in the blazes am I doing here? When is this torch going to burn out?' Anakin's call just added to the bewilderment.

"Ben... please... help me." This time Anakin's voice sounded plain, with little emotion.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself. "I'm coming Anakin!" he shouted. Then, the stalwart Jedi forged ahead through the mire, at a much quicker pace than before.

During the next few minutes, Anakin's call became louder, but it still lacked emotion. It struck Obi-Wan as droid-like.

Then, a full minute went by without the sound of Anakin's plea. Obi-Wan sloshed to a halt, splashing the slop out into the darkness in front of him. He listened intently, blocking out the sound of the torch once again.

The appeal for help had stopped. 'Damn,' Obi-Wan swore to himself. The determined Jedi had started to believe he was on the right track. 'Hmmm… curious,' was Obi-Wan's next thought. 'Why can't I feel Anakin's presence through the force?'

Exhaling anxiously, Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a moment. 'There's no going back,' he told himself. At this point, he surmised that this might be another force vision. Unaware of how he arrived at this place, Obi-Wan decided to move forward through the darkness.

He began to hear trickling water. He raised the torch higher and noticed a group of stalactites above. Water dripped off of them, and each drop made a tiny splash when hitting the puddles of mud.

The Jedi blew out a sigh of relief. If water was penetrating the top of the cave, then it was likely that an exit could be found. Obi-Wan had been concerned that the trek might never end, and he accepted that possibility. He would adhere to the way of the force, no matter what it offered up.

Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't claustrophobic. Even so, this particular situation certainly had the potential to cause panic for anyone. Obi-Wan had heard Jedi tales of similar scenarios inducing hysteria in weaker-minded individuals.

Shaking away the musings, he waved his torch around and took notice of the walls. As luck would have it, they were spreading further apart, both containing many cracks and fissures. However, Obi-Wan knew that in his experience, there was no such thing as luck. The general conditions that prevailed at any particular moment came into existence through the design of the force.

And so, although Obi-Wan was faced with a problematic set of circumstances, he knew that the force had summoned him to this place for a reason. As the passageway became broader, he noticed that it opened up into a large chasm ahead. Once he reached the spacious gorge, Kenobi walked around and waved his torch some more in order to get familiar with his new surroundings.

While he explored the gulf of the cave, the Jedi realized that he was no longer tramping through the thick mire. He turned around to see the broad aperture where he had entered. That's where the sludge ended. He now stood upon solid rock.

The entire abyss was adorned with hanging stalactites, and as Obi-Wan pressed onward, they became encrusted with tiny glowing jewels. The Jedi instantly recognized them as adegan crystals. To Obi-Wan's delight, they added to the scant torchlight.

'Is it possible that I'm amongst the caves of Ilum?' He thought about it for a moment. Then the sound of rushing water captured his attention. He focused upon the pleasant resonance. It had to be a waterfall.

Due to the additional light offered by the crystals, Obi-Wan could see far ahead now. He noticed that the chasm ended at the shore of a calm river. The noise of the rushing water came from the chasm's left wall.

Once he reached the water's edge, Obi-Wan surveyed the environs again. The river flowed into the west wall of the chasm. Obscured by an impressive waterfall that poured out from between the stalactites above, the small western passage appeared to be unreachable. Obi-Wan's expectations about the rushing noise were confirmed.

The river flowed outwards from a dark passage upon the opposite wall, at the east end of the gorge.

Obi-Wan suddenly sensed hundreds of tiny beings through the force. He quickly noticed that the creatures were attached to both walls. They were fluorescent, adding to the glow of the crystals.

The cave had surely become a much brighter place. With combined light from the three sources, Obi-Wan could see much further to the north.

Across the calm river, the opposite shore became a rocky plateau leading into yet another dark passage. Obi-Wan sensed the dark side emanating from that tunnel. 'That's where I have to go.' Obi-Wan knew this through the force. 'This could be another trial.'

Obi-Wan was surprised by the depth of the river. He couldn't walk across.

Then he inferred that swimming across the river was also out of the question. Using the force, he could sense large unfriendly creatures among the depths of the waterway.

As far as Obi-Wan could tell, there was no way across the river without utilizing the force.

He considered his options. The opposite shore was too far away to risk a standard force jump. He would have to get a running start, building up speed through the force. However, Obi-Wan admitted to himself that there was no guarantee he'd make it. 'It's too risky,' he deduced.

The Jedi master put a hand to his chin and gripped his lightsaber hilt with the other. 'Perhaps it's time to meditate again.'

* * *

**A** tiny, makeshift canoe drifted outwards from the dark, eastern passage of the gorge.

The young version of Anakin Skywalker stood at the front of the craft holding a crude oar. There was a glazed look across his face, as if he were in a hypnotized trance. Regardless, the boy immediately noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi meditating upon the shoreline.

Anakin leapt upwards, all traces of his dazed look now gone. "Ben!" he shouted with excitement. The boy instantly began to row himself towards the water's edge.

Obi-Wan came out of his meditation calmly. He glanced over at the canoe, and then proceeded to rub his eyes. The stunned Jedi whispered to himself. "Anakin."

After standing up, Obi-Wan spoke loudly to the boy. "Anakin? Is that you?"

"Of course, Ben!" the child said joyously. "I finally found you!"

Obi-Wan helped guide the canoe to the shore by grabbing the front of the vessel. He shot a confused look towards Anakin. The Jedi master had so many questions, but he decided to assist Anakin out of the canoe before bombarding the boy.

Taking the boy's hand, Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes into tight slits and cringed. He was afraid their hands might just pass through each other. To Obi-Wan's glee, the hands grasped each other firmly. He was touching a solid Anakin.

'He's real,' Obi-Wan thought to himself. 'All of this is real.'

Anakin was now upon dry land. Each of them taking an end, Obi-Wan and Anakin dragged the craft onto the rocky surface of the cave.

Pondering the situation for a moment, Obi-Wan came to a quick conclusion. He was interacting with the young Anakin from his previous encounter once again. When Obi-Wan had been transported to the past, he was unable to sense Anakin through the force. Yet they could interact. This situation was no different. Obi-Wan couldn't detect Anakin's force signature, but they were able to communicate. Therefore, Anakin must've been transported to the future this time. It seemed as if force signatures could not be detected between Jedi from different times.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to start asking questions. After all, they hadn't left their previous encounter on pleasant terms. Obi-Wan had tried to warn Anakin about Palpatine, as well as the boy's own fall from grace. The intense talk had upset the boy, and he ran off into the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan remembered the boy's watery eyes, regretting what he had tried to do. However, this time the boy seemed genuinely glad to see him, like the prior confrontation never happened.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat there upon the rocks of the shore. The boy was donning a huge smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. Obi-Wan had his hand at his beard, and politely smiled back. He wasn't about to make the boy uncomfortable again.

Obi-Wan wanted to know how the boy had come to be there, but he picked a simpler question to start with. "Anakin... you remember me?"

Anakin answered while Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Of course I do Ben." The boy tipped his head slightly and donned a furrowed brow. "Why Ben? Don't you remember me?"

With wide eyes, Obi-Wan carefully pondered about what to say next. He felt tremendous pressure, for this just might be his new trial. So he decided that his responses needed to be perfect.

"Oh yes... I remember the talk we had a few days ago." Obi-Wan smiled lightly.

Anakin looked a bit perplexed. Wrinkling his nose, the young boy spoke. "A few days ago? But I just spoke to you earlier today Ben."

Obi-Wan tightened the grip of his hand upon his bearded chin. 'Perfect,' he thought. 'I've messed up already!' He needed to quickly rethink the boy's statement, taking the dimension of time into consideration.

This time travel business was difficult to comprehend, but Obi-Wan quickly realized that the boy might very well have been sent there immediately after their first encounter.

Obi-Wan had no way of knowing whether or not the child even knew he had traveled through time. So he just went along with what Anakin had explained. "Of course... silly me! That's what I meant to say... earlier today." The boy's bright smile returned. Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with his arm so he could secretly blow out a sigh of relief. Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to continue.

"And do you remember what that talk was about Anakin?" Obi-Wan wanted to give the boy a look of concern, but he continued to smile instead.

Now the boy looked away from Obi-Wan, staring at the rocks between them. "Yes... I remember." Anakin seemed slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I ran away like that."

"It's okay, Anakin." Obi-Wan placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "Now tell me... why were you calling me for help?"

"Oh," the boy said. "I was lost for hours!"

"And did you hear me respond?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No Ben... I heard a lot of rushing water, but that's it."

"Like the sound of that waterfall right there?" Obi-Wan pointed towards the western passage.

"Yes." The boy paused. "And once I found the boat, I saw many waterfalls... and rapids."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "How did you see through the darkness of this cave?"

"Well," Anakin started. He turned his head. "I can't explain it... but suddenly there was light... and it followed me."

Obi-Wan smiled, and snuck a quick glance at the creatures attached to the chasm walls. "Ah yes Anakin... I understand completely." The Jedi master squeezed Anakin's shoulder with his hand.

"You do?" The boy was surprised.

"I certainly do," Obi-Wan stated. Anakin smiled again. "Tell me Anakin, when you were calling for me... how did you know I was here?"

"Oh." Anakin thought for a moment. "I was brought here to find you."

"Brought here?" A quizzical look shot across Obi-Wan's face. "I'm not sure I understand." He pondered Anakin's reply for a moment. "Anakin... tell me everything that happened after our meeting at the temple." Obi-Wan took both of Anakin's hands and placed them upon his own. "Do you think you can do that for me Anakin?"

"Okay Ben." The boy was a bit puzzled by Obi-Wan's request, but he obliged nonetheless. "Well, after our talk... I ran... I ran back to my quarters at the temple." The boy blushed slightly. He was embarrassed about running away from the man he called Ben. "I was supposed to report back to the arena, but I didn't want to see my master."

'Leave it to a child to be brutally honest,' Obi-Wan thought to himself while laughing inwardly about the irony. "Your master... Obi-Wan... right?" The Jedi master didn't want to be the person that Anakin resented.

"Yes... Obi-Wan Kenobi, my master." The child touched his cheek with one finger. "How are you guys related anyway?" The boy was fascinated by how much the one he called Ben looked like his master.

Obi-Wan couldn't dodge the question. "It's like I told you Anakin... we're just good friends." The Jedi master knew that the boy didn't believe him, so he just went on with the prattle. "Why didn't you want to see your master?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Anakin stood up now and pushed against a rock with the tip of his boot. He swung his heel to and fro. Then the boy's fists went to his sides, and his elbows were pointing outwards. "Uh..." Anakin was hesitant to answer. "No reason."

Obi-Wan followed the boy's lead and stood up as well. Once again, he placed a hand upon Anakin's shoulder. "It's alright Anakin... you can tell me. I won't tell your master."

"Well," Anakin began. His fists stayed tight against his padawan belt. "I just wanted to avoid master Obi-Wan. He had worked me so hard at the training arena that I couldn't take anymore." The boy was frowning. "Besides... master Obi-Wan didn't offer me one word of positive feedback. All he did was point out my flaws." Anakin sighed. "He says that's how a Jedi improves." The padawan picked up a rock and threw it at the river out of frustration.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He wanted to end this topic now, for his eyes were on the verge of watering up. The Jedi master was ashamed of himself, and it was causing nausea. "And so you ran back to your quarters at the temple." Obi-Wan was steering the conversation along. "What happened next?"

Anakin continued. "When I got to my room, Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn was there, waiting for me. He's my good friend." The boy was beaming with pride about his friendship. "Do you know him too?"

Obi-Wan didn't know how he should answer, so instinct took over. "No."

Thinking to himself, Obi-Wan realized exactly what had happened that fateful day. 'Just after Qui-Gon spoke to me, he must've gone to see the boy. I was sent back to Mustafar and Qui-Gon probably sent the boy here.'

Anakin proceeded to talk about Qui-Gon Jinn. "He was Obi-Wan's master. And sometimes I wish he were mine." The boy stared at the rocks again. "He was the one that freed me from slavery." Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled. "By the way, he knows you. He's the one that sent me here to find you."

'Even at that young age, Anakin had wanted Qui-Gon rather than me.' Obi-Wan tortured himself with the thought.

He shook it off and asked another question. "What exactly did Qui-Gon say to you Anakin?" The pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

"Qui-Gon took me to meditate." Anakin sat upon the rock again, put his arms around his legs, and tilted back and forth.

"Where?" Obi-Wan wanted every last detail.

"The room of a thousand fountains." Anakin could tell that his friend wanted more information, so he continued the explanation. "It was there that I had a force vision. When Qui-Gon and I came out of meditation, we were no longer at the temple." Obi-Wan could hear the wonderment in Anakin's voice. "Instead, we were in a dark jungle, facing the entrance to a cave."

"Wow," Obi-Wan said to placate the child. "Did Qui-Gon say anything?"

"Yes," the padawan answered. "He said 'The cave... it calls to you.' and I started to feel very cold."

"And what did you do next?" Obi-Wan was enjoying the boy's storytelling style.

"So I said to him 'Qui-Gon sir, I feel cold... what's in there?' and I began to get scared." Anakin looked at the rocks, slightly embarrassed about being frightened.

Now Obi-Wan sat again and comforted the boy by taking his hand. "And did he answer?"

"Yes. He said 'Only what you take with you.' so I told him I was afraid." This time Anakin stared into the Jedi master's eyes and the discomfiture just disappeared.

"And then?" Obi-Wan now had both of the boy's hands in his own.

"He said that I was the chosen one and that I must be tested." Obi-Wan noticed that there wasn't a trace of arrogance emanating from that statement.

'Perhaps I'm the one that made him arrogant.' Obi-Wan continued to torture himself. 'I couldn't even see how innocent and pure the child was.' Again, he quickly shook away the unproductive musings and continued for the boy. "Curious."

"Then he said that I was to enter the cave without weapons and that my quest was to find my new friend Ben." Anakin smiled brightly.

"Amazing... and you succeeded!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. The pair of Jedi stood together in a celebratory manner.

"There's more!" The boy was excited now. He felt like the one he called Ben was impressed with the success. "Qui-Gon told me that my true test was to lead you to your friend."

"Astounding. It seems that the force has brought both of us here for a reason." Obi-Wan messed the boy's hair playfully. "Tell me Anakin... did Qui-Gon tell you the name of the jungle?"

"No, but he told me the planet name. It's Dagobah."

'So that's where I am,' Obi-Wan thought to himself. 'A cave upon Dagobah. But how did I get here? All I can remember is being trapped at Mustafar. How can this be?'

"You okay Ben?" Anakin was concerned about the momentary pause.

"Yes Anakin," Obi-Wan assured the boy. "So you were meant to lead me someplace?"

"Yes sir."

"Well it just so happens that I need to get to that passage across the river." The Jedi master pointed to the north. "And there was no way to get there until you arrived... we must thank the force for sending you here with a canoe."

Both Jedi laughed.

Obi-Wan muddled up the boy's hair once more. "Let's go my friend."

Anakin ran towards the craft while smiling. "Let's go!"

* * *

**~to be continued**


	12. The River

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The River**

'**I**s this a dream?' Obi-Wan Kenobi realized that at this particular moment, he just didn't care. Although he felt like he didn't deserve it, the force had given Obi-Wan yet another opportunity to interact with an Anakin from the past. A pure and innocent Anakin.

Real or not, Obi-Wan was thrilled at the way the boy had taken to him. Their previous encounter had left Obi-Wan quite disappointed. He had scared the boy off with his talk about Palpatine and the boy's fall from grace. However, this time things were different. Even though their talk upon the rocky shore was brief and concise, the Jedi pair had bonded significantly.

Obi-Wan was granted a surge of joy each time he messed the boy's hair and got a smile in response. Thinking about what this boy was destined to become forced Obi-Wan to cringe. Perhaps the Jedi master had taken such a shine to the child out of feelings of guilt. Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan would never overlook the boy's accomplishments again. Never again would he give Anakin harsh criticism.

Now aboard the makeshift canoe, the Jedi pushed themselves away from the rocky shoreline. They sat at opposite ends of the tiny boat, facing each other. Anakin manned the crude oars while Obi-Wan held the torch.

Obi-Wan had thought about wedging the torch between a pair of rocks before they pushed off from shore, but he ultimately decided to take the item with them. The Jedi master doubted that the northern passage they were headed for contained adequate light. Judging by the looks of it from their spot upon the river, Obi-Wan surmised that there would be no crystals or creatures to illuminate their path.

Once they were away, Obi-Wan offered to row the craft. "Here's the torch Anakin. Let me take those off your hands."

The boy made no attempt to take the dimming torch. Instead, he used the oars to row even harder, with a determined look across his face. "It's okay Ben. I was sent here to help you. This is my test." Anakin's matter of fact tone gave Obi-Wan the message clearly. The boy was resolute, taking his mission quite seriously.

Obi-Wan returned to his seating plank and shot a warm smile towards Anakin. "Tell me Anakin. Did this... Qui-Gon... tell you anything else?" The Jedi continued to pretend that he had never met his master.

"No Ben." Anakin's rowing was steady and even. Obi-Wan thought it looked graceful.

"And so this Qui-Gon told you that your true test was to lead me to a friend?" Obi-Wan had his free hand at his chin.

"Yes sir." Anakin was fighting off the current produced by the nearby waterfall. The Jedi duo had now made it halfway across the river. It would not take much longer to reach the northern shore.

The Jedi smiled at each other, and the soothing sound of the waterfall drew their attention away from the nearby splashes being caused by a surfacing creature.

Obi-Wan had sensed unfriendly creatures earlier, but they were all amongst the depths of the calm and misleading river, safely away from the surface.

Anakin was first to sense the nearby creature. He quickly locked his gaze upon Obi-Wan, who saw the urgency in Anakin's eyes. The boy didn't need to speak, and Obi-Wan's face lit up with an urgent look of his own. "I sense it too!"

The pair of Jedi turned to look over the starboard side of the vessel simultaneously. They had done so just in time to witness the left oar snap like a fragile twig due to the might of a large green-gray tentacle.

There wasn't much time to react constructively, for during the next second, a loud thump of tentacle against wood knocked both Jedi to the hard planked floor.

Anakin had pulled the broken half of oar on board as he fell. Both Jedi could sense that the beast was trying to capsize the canoe by thrashing its many limbs against the craft's base.

Another thunderous wallop from below caused young Anakin to lose his grip upon the good oar, and it fell into the river.

To prevent his head from smashing against the inner wall of the bow, Obi-Wan dropped the torch and wrapped his arms tight around his scalp. The defensive feat worked well to shield the Jedi, but the next strike made it impossible for Obi-Wan to maintain that position. He had to grab the sides of the craft in order to steady himself, for the third blast was far more severe than the prior blows.

The wood began to crack and splinter all around. Water trickled into the vessel from all sides. Obi-Wan lunged towards Anakin, legs wobbling, due to the creature's new tactic of vehement shaking. The Jedi failed to notice that the torch was now wedged between the floorboard and seating plank.

Obi-Wan wanted to protect Anakin at all costs. His brave lunge had placed him next to the young boy, at the back of the craft. Distracted by the water situation, Obi-Wan had yet to wield his lightsaber. Instead, his eyes quickly scanned both sides of the crude vessel. Large greenish-gray tentacles emerged from the river upon both sides of the canoe. They caused waves to crash against Obi-Wan, who was now standing above a squatting Anakin. The waves added water to the already sinking craft.

Both Jedi had been too shocked to speak until Anakin finally pushed out some words to warn his friend. "Ben! Behind you!" It was the first thing Anakin had said since the onset of this nautical assault.

Obi-Wan swung around quickly and discovered that the seating plank next to his legs had gone ablaze due to the wedged torch. There was nowhere else left to stand. As another tentacle bashed in the bow of the canoe, the momentum forced Obi-Wan to jump through the flames.

"Ben!" Anakin sprang upwards out of his crouched position only to have the flooring sink faster as he stood. The water was up to the boy's waist.

Obi-Wan had landed hard against what was left of the cracked planks. Dizziness was threatening to take over due to the hard shots his head had endured. The fumes from the burning seat added to the wooziness.

The Jedi were cut off from each other due to the burning wreckage that was floating between them. "Ben! I'm coming!" Anakin grabbed as many planks as he could in order to keep himself afloat. He started to tread water and made his way around the smoky pile of smoldering wood.

As he mustered up and called upon all his strength, Obi-Wan allowed the force to wrap itself around him. He would not allow consciousness to escape. The Jedi master would continue to protect Anakin at all costs.

Through the force, Obi-Wan suddenly became completely alert. And the icy sting of the cold river water against his face would make sure he stayed that way. He immediately noticed that the dry, upper half of his tunic was on fire from the leap he had made. Ironically, the water was frigid.

'It figures,' Obi-Wan thought with a bit of cynicism. 'The only dry section of the boat is burning.'

Anakin had just made it around the flaming wreckage, allowing him to see Obi-Wan once again. "Ben! Your tunic!" The boy was still kicking up the water as he floated closer to his fellow Jedi.

Obi-Wan made quick work of the flames threatening to singe him. He rolled off of the debris that was supporting him and the water level shot up to his neck. "Not to worry, Anakin." The fire upon Obi-Wan's tunic was now out.

Both Jedi noticed that the aquatic creature had mysteriously disappeared. The relief from that realization only lasted a moment, for the waters around Obi-Wan began to churn and bubble.

Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't need the force to tell them that the creature was about to rise for another round.

Obi-Wan shouted at the boy. "Anakin! Just stay where you are!" The Jedi master grabbed the broken oar floating next to him as the creature's body pushed upwards against his boots. He had to wave his arms to steady himself as the beast ascended.

"No way!" the boy yelled back. He had abandoned the wreckage and was swimming towards the large mass that appeared to be the creature's body.

The many tentacles now surfaced and began thrashing about. Using the force to assist himself, Anakin grabbed the closest tentacle and climbed it spryly. Obi-Wan was amazed at the quickness with which Anakin had achieved his goal.

Both Jedi now stood upon what they thought was the creature's back, until they noticed the gaping maw threatening to consume them.

Obi-Wan was ready with the broken oar when he saw the creature's eyestalk arise from the choppy water. However, he sensed Anakin running towards him. Through the force, Obi-Wan could detect that the boy's mind was enveloped by feelings of discomfort.

Anakin had quickly deduced that Obi-Wan was going to throw the broken oar, sharpened end first, much like a harpoon. He immediately blocked Obi-Wan's path towards the eyestalk, raised his arms, and yelled. "No Ben! Don't do it!"

The next moment surprised Obi-Wan to the core. Boosting his speed with the force, young Anakin had disarmed the Jedi master before he could throw. The boy threw the broken oar back into the river. Instinctively, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, the blue blade blazed into existence.

Ready to hack at the tentacle rushing towards him, Obi-Wan drew upon the force.

"Please Ben! Don't!" Anakin ran in front of Obi-Wan again, this time taking the brunt of the blow from the large tentacle.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and quickly helped the boy to his feet. The Jedi master was baffled by the boy's behavior. 'What just happened?' Obi-Wan asked himself. 'How in the blazes did he disarm me like that?'

The Jedi had just regained their footing upon the scaly beast when its body went vertical.

Hanging from separate tentacles, both Jedi swayed through the air due to the creature's writhing appendages.

Now seeing the creature as a whole, Obi-Wan recognized it as a giant noga. He had faced one with Qui-Gon amongst the sludge of Ord Mantell.

The aquatic behemoth now placed Obi-Wan above its cavernous mouth. The Jedi dangled there, not sure of how to handle the situation. Anakin clearly wanted no harm to come to this creature, for he had practically begged Obi-Wan not to take action.

Obi-Wan had noticed the boy's eyes watering up when he was pleading with him. He obviously had some sort of connection with this beast.

"Hold on tight, Ben!" Anakin hollered. "I know what to do!"

Obi-Wan gasped as he watched the padawan bravely let go of the squirming tentacle he was latched upon. The boy fell through the air with a determined look across his face. The twenty-five foot drop seemed to only last a second, and the boy hit the water with his arms fastened tightly around the creature's eyestalk.

As Obi-Wan shifted his gaze back to his own dangling legs, he realized that he was just inches away from the noga's oral cavity.

The Jedi master had promised himself that he'd do anything for Anakin this time around, so he resolutely decided that no harm would come to the beast.

Obi-Wan began to swing to and fro, his momentum pulling the tentacle away from the mouth. However, the tactic only worked momentarily, and the noga suddenly thrust its tentacle right back to the maw. The creature then introduced its beak, which protruded from its threatening chops.

The noga was hoping to snag one of Obi-Wan's flailing legs, but the tentacle suddenly went limp. Obi-Wan held on tight as the limb crashed into the water with a huge splash.

Obi-Wan had to take action if he was going to avoid being pulled through the water to the depths. He quickly let go of the appendage and surfaced.

The Jedi master started to swim towards Anakin and the eyestalk.

As Obi-Wan made his way through the choppy water of the cold river, he examined Anakin and realized what had happened. Anakin's hand was kneading the top of the noga's eyestalk. The boy had placated the animal with the power of the force and some well placed massaging.

'Astounding,' Obi-Wan thought. As he swam closer, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was whispering to the beast.

How young Anakin knew so much about the inner workings of a noga was beyond Obi-Wan. The Jedi master did think that the noga resembled the mighty sarlaac, with the exception of the eyestalk. Perhaps Anakin had encountered creatures like this upon Tatooine. Obi-Wan quickly shook away the thought and told himself that it didn't matter. What was important was that the boy had saved them. Obi-Wan was starting to remember just how gifted and special the boy really was.

Anakin had soothed the noga and lulled it to sleep.

'Amazing,' Obi-Wan reflected. The boy had kept his composure throughout the entire ordeal.

"That's quite a trick Anakin," Obi-Wan said as playfully as he could after such a trial. He smiled at the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ben." The boy smiled back. "Thank you for not taking action... and trusting me." Anakin seemed slightly embarrassed about his unexpected request.

Obi-Wan understood clearly now. He had forgotten how strong Anakin was at influencing other beings. As a young boy, Anakin's connection to the force allowed him to bond with creatures almost effortlessly.

The Jedi master laughed. "I think you're the one who deserves the thanks. Your quick thinking saved us."

"You mean you're not angry with me?" Anakin was perplexed.

"Absolutely not." Water droplets were dripping from Obi-Wan's beard. "There are alternatives to fighting. And your method was flawless."

The boy's face brightened, which was impressive considering how cold he was. Both Jedi had started to shake from the chilling waters, and Obi-Wan's teeth began to chatter.

"He's going to be asleep for at least fifteen minutes," Anakin explained while he continued to massage the appropriate region upon the creature's eyestalk.

"I suggest we head for shore before more of these creatures arrive. We're more than halfway across. You think you can swim it?" Obi-Wan asked the boy. The short trip would be a challenge considering the numbing effects of the river.

"Yes! Absolutely." The padawan seemed extremely confident. "Let's do it Ben." Anakin released his hold upon the noga and it sank back into the depths as it slept.

"Then we're on our way!" Obi-Wan took his first stroke towards the northern shore.

Though the temperature of the water was brutal, both Jedi were swimming gracefully. Through the force, their midichlorians were enhancing body heat.

"Ben?" Anakin addressed his new friend.

Obi-Wan turned his head to look at the boy. "Yes, Anakin."

"Thanks again." The young padawan said this with the utmost of sincerity.

To conserve energy, Obi-Wan just nodded at the boy.

Knowing they'd resume talking once upon land, both Jedi smiled. Then they headed for the north shore.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	13. Design of the Force Act 1

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Design of the Force  
**Act 1 of 2

**H**is sanity demolished, Jedi master Yoda sat upon a rock amongst the darkness of the Dagobah cave. Rational thought had left the diminutive warrior, and his green hands were shaking profusely.

Yoda sat back, hitting the rear of his head upon the cave's jagged wall. Staring upwards into the nothingness of the dark, his thoughts dwelled upon the trial he had recently faced.

Shaky images came to the Jedi master like strange flashes of light. Yoda desperately tried to push away what he saw. He pawed at each image, as if he could actually touch the horrible sights with his gnarled fingertips.

His transformation haunted him mercilessly, and it triggered another vision. Things became clear again, but what Yoda saw was not the reality of the surrounding cave. Instead, he perceived a reenactment of his unexpected alteration.

It was happening again. Right before his own eyes, Yoda saw the Zabrak's head morph. Yoda was gazing at his own face now attached to his rival's body.

'No... make that decision again I won't.' The thought was faint and it quickly melted out of existence. What replaced that consideration was awful. 'Yes. Do it again I must. With the dark lord become one.'

And so Yoda watched himself do it again. He took a step backwards, entering the dark entity that was himself. Yoda became one with his dark version, his many guises now entwined with each other.

Suddenly, more flashes of light penetrated the Jedi's psyche. He was blasted back into the darkness of the cave. Yoda lost all balance and fell off of the rock, scraping his head hard against the uneven wall before he hit ground. Trying to push himself up, Yoda laughed maniacally. His trembling arms were not cooperating, and his chin rammed hard against the base of the cave. The out of place laughter continued.

To Yoda's surprise and disappointment, a shred of light began to emanate from a southern passage. 'This won't do,' he mused. His dark countenance felt that he needed to marinate in the darkness far longer.

The scant light was enough for Yoda to notice his own attire. He was wearing the garments of the dark lord he had faced off against. The dark ensemble fit Yoda perfectly, for when he had entered the dark entity, Yoda's size did not change. It was as if Yoda had absorbed the clothing, and it all morphed accordingly.

Struggling to find a rational thought, Jedi master Yoda pondered the confrontation again. 'Just a vision it was.' He wondered how it was possible that he had acquired the clothes. The damp and tattered tunic that he had started his quest with was nowhere to be found. Yoda expressed amusement with a dark cackle that was quite unlike the Jedi master.

With the strange clothing phenomenon seemingly a reality, Yoda wondered if other elements from his vision had become real. When he had entered the good and virtuous version of himself, he was afforded his lightsaber, as well as his pair of lightdaggers. Quickly, he checked at his new belt. None of the expected items were there. However, Yoda did find a lightsaber that he did not recognize. Before he could try it out, the Jedi master was struck with more bursts of light that weren't really there.

Yoda's mind was consumed by thoughts of what he had done. Once again, the force was producing clear images of what had transpired. He saw Jedi master Mace Windu exit a turbolift.

Dressed darkly, Yoda snickered to himself as master Windu approached. The green Jedi stood there, continuing to stare.

"Yoda... is that you?" Mace asked with a perplexed look across his face.

Yoda offered no answer. He instead aimed his fingertips towards the brown skinned Jedi master and launched a powerful rush of force lightning.

The haunting recreation bombarded Yoda's mind. It had been Yoda's most skillful display of dark power yet.

These terrible visions seemed to have an ebb and flow. As he watched himself blast away at Mace Windu, Yoda suddenly snapped out of it again, and found himself surrounded by the reality of the cave.

To his amazement, Yoda was now standing. He was no longer shaking, but his eyes watered up when he thought about what he had done. He quickly squashed the unproductive emotion.

Now was the time. Yoda grabbed the unfamiliar lightsaber and ignited it. With an echoing snap-hiss, the blade sizzled out of the hilt and extended upwards ever so slowly.

It seemed that the force had slowed time itself, magnifying the importance of this event for the Jedi master.

As it grew, the bright blade cast an eerie red glow around the cave. Yoda watched the radiance climb the cavernous walls.

'No!' Yoda was now gazing at the fully ignited blade. It was the most disturbing shade of red he had ever seen. 'Wrong this is!'

Yoda looked at his free hand. It was drenched with red light. His fingertips were still throbbing from the reckless use of dark side force lightning. Then, a thin smile crept up the Jedi master's face, but only for a moment.

"No!" Yoda dropped the lightsaber. The physics of time and space were still operating at a surprisingly slow rate. The red disappeared. Now deactivated, the hilt clanked against the base of the cave for what seemed like an eternity.

When the saber finally came to a stop, Yoda found that he had thrown himself against the nearest wall. He slid to the floor, struck by a confusion he didn't wish to experience.

Yoda still hadn't eaten since before he had entered the cave. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but it felt like days now. And so, when dizziness took a hold of him, he could not overcome the nauseating sensation. Slumped against a nearby pillar of rock, Yoda slept.

* * *

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker had reached the northern shore of the cave's frigid river. Together, they sat upon a smooth rock formation, using the force to generate heat.

The team had been out of the water for ten standard minutes now, and the icy chill was only just starting to subside. Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin's hands with his own, and blew warm air against his palms every few seconds. The friction was helping to warm up the boy.

Anakin looked at his new friend and let out a chuckle. There were still many water droplets attached to Obi-Wan's beard. The Jedi master quickly realized that this was the cause of the child's laughter. After smirking at Anakin, Obi-Wan shook his head much like a gundark trying to dry itself.

The boy fell over laughing. He quickly repositioned himself in the wet sand to face Obi-Wan. "You know Ben, that reminded me of something about Tatooine. You shook yourself like..."

Obi-Wan smiled, then cut the boy off, finishing the sentence for him. "A bantha trying to shake the sand out of its fur. I know, I know." The Jedi master laughed. "Glad I could entertain you."

Anakin jumped up and stood upon the beach, his eyes open wide with wonder. "Ben... How... How did you know that?" The boy approached the dripping Jedi master.

Obi-Wan looked away for a moment and stroked his beard. He kept his hand at his chin, thinking of what to say next.

The comment about the bantha had just come naturally. 'By the stars! I've goofed up again.'

The boy had no idea that Obi-Wan had been exiled upon Tatooine for a standard year, and now was not the time to share that information. Besides, Anakin also had no knowledge that he had traversed through time.

Telling the boy would require a deep explanation. Obi-Wan thought about it. 'Anakin, you are no longer in your own time period. The force has summoned you into the future just as it had sent me to the past upon our first meeting. And my name isn't Ben. I'm actually your master, Obi-Wan.' The Jedi master quickly dismissed the idea. 'No way,_'_ he mused to himself.

Waiting for an answer, Anakin spoke again. "How do you know about Tatooine?" The boy's tunic had finally stopped dripping river water.

Obi-Wan now stood up to join the boy upon the wet sand. "Oh... your master, Obi-Wan told me all about that planet."

Anakin furrowed his brow, confused. "But master Obi-Wan has only been there once... when he and Qui-Gon freed me."

Keeping his composure, Obi-Wan countered. "Well he must have learned a lot during that trip. Besides, you told me how special this Qui-Gon is. I'm sure he told Obi-Wan a bunch of facts about the place." Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boy's wet shoulder. "And by the way... banthas are found on many planets throughout the galaxy. I've come across them before."

"Oh yeah!" Anakin was a bit embarrassed. "Of course, Ben. How silly of me!"

Obi-Wan messed with Anakin's hair, which was still very wet. Then, the Jedi master patted the boy upon the back. "So how do you feel Anakin?"

"I'm fine sir. Nice and warm now... how about you?" Wanting to impress his new Jedi friend, Anakin wouldn't dare admit he was chilly.

Obi-Wan knew the truth, but allowed the child to have his moment.

It was true that the boy was cold but what astonished Obi-Wan was that the padawan was no longer feeling any numbness. Anakin had used the force to produce body heat just as well as Obi-Wan had.

"Toasty," Obi-Wan answered playfully. He was glad that his teeth had stopped chattering.

"Now what Ben?" the boy inquired.

"Well... you've succeeded in your quest Anakin. You got me across the river. Now I must enter the northern passage." Obi-Wan pointed towards the area as he spoke. A rocky plateau led to the entrance.

Obi-Wan still sensed the dark side emanating from that tunnel. The force was leading him along. "That's where I have to go." Obi-Wan knew this without any doubt. He would have to face another trial.

"But Ben... I'm not done yet! I'm supposed to lead you to a friend." Anakin seemed concerned.

'Ah yes... Qui-Gon had instructed the boy to do so,' Obi-Wan thought. However, he wasn't about to take Anakin with him. The dark side was strong to the north and Obi-Wan knew not what lurked ahead.

"Anakin, my friend. You've done your job. I know my destination is through that passage. And I had no way of getting there. That's why you were sent with the canoe. I can't risk taking you along. It's too dangerous." Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"I have to come!" the boy stated bluntly. "Qui-Gon is counting on me!"

"No Anakin. You've already faced a giant noga for me. I think I've caused you enough trouble," Obi-Wan said with conviction.

Anakin's fists went to his waist, and a disappointed look marred his face. Obi-Wan thought the boy was going to pout, but he asked a question instead. "Ben, where am I supposed to go?"

Already heading north, Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. He opened his eyes wide and put his hand to his brow. His fingers started rubbing at his nose and cheeks, stretching the skin rhythmically. The Jedi master was stressed out.

When Obi-Wan had thought about explaining the journeys through time, he had rubbed his head hard. It was all so confusing and hard to believe. Now he rubbed even harder. 'How am I supposed to leave this innocent child here, with no place to go?'

The way Anakin had spoken the inquiry was too much to bear. So hopeful and innocent.

Obi-Wan continued to ponder the situation. It was true. There really was nowhere for the child to go. The canoe had been wrecked and the nearby adegan crystals were the only things producing light. Traveling east or west along the cave's river shoreline would most certainly put Anakin back amongst total darkness. Besides, the gifted child didn't belong in this time period anyway.

"Ben?" The boy was concerned.

Allowing all of his stress to melt away, Obi-Wan had dropped into a meditative state. He had grown quite fond of young Anakin and their short time spent together. 'Perhaps it's the opportunity to do things over that I'm truly enthralled with.' Whatever the cause of his mirth, Obi-Wan honestly didn't want them to go separate ways.

Suddenly, it all became lucid for Obi-Wan. The force would lead Anakin to wherever he belonged, just as it would for the Jedi master. It had gotten them this far. When they were meant to split up, the force would make it clear.

"Okay Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You're right." The boy's face brightened. "We should stay together."

"Yes!" Anakin was thrilled.

Obi-Wan could feel the boy's ambition crashing against him like waves.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The boy ran northward.

It was a short walk across the plateau to the northern passage. When Obi-Wan arrived, Anakin was already surveying the entrance. It wasn't merely a hole in the northern wall. The entrance jutted out like the front of a hut. Therefore, neither Jedi had noticed the large boulder beyond the first bend until Anakin's quick exploration. The passage was large enough to fly a starfighter through, but in essence it was just a tiny cave within the larger one.

Anakin reported his findings and Obi-Wan placed his hand upon his chin. "Well... let's have a closer look." Luckily, the adegan crystals were plentiful in this northern section of the great cavernous gorge. Even though they had lost their torch fighting the giant noga, both Jedi could see adequately.

Together, Obi-Wan and young Anakin took a few steps forward through the opening. Then Anakin led the way around the first bend to the massive boulder. The lighting was still adequate, even after they had made their turn, and Obi-Wan wasn't surprised. He could still sense tiny creatures dwelling upon the walls. Their fluorescence just added to the light of the now thinning crystals.

Obi-Wan stopped and gazed at the gigantic rock. Wedged between the walls, it blocked any further progress into the tinier cave. The Jedi master could see that there was no way around the obstacle. However, Obi-Wan noticed that the top of the boulder did not reach the ceiling. There was at least a foot of room between the top of the rock and the top of the cave.

Before he could devise a plan, Obi-Wan suddenly sensed a familiar presence emanating from beyond the boulder. The force made him aware that something was out of place. This normally warm, soothing presence was somehow tainted. 'Something is terribly wrong with this place.' The Jedi master felt a bit woozy. About to fall over, Obi-Wan stopped himself just in time. Instead, he crouched and held his forehead with both hands.

Anakin rushed over to Obi-Wan and helped him walk to the nearest wall where he could lean for support. Their presence caused many of the little creatures to scurry away.

"Ben! Are you okay?" The boy was genuinely concerned. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and the dizziness subsided, but he could still sense the familiar signature. He looked at the boy. "It's nothing Anakin," was Obi-Wan's simple response. He motioned towards the boulder with a nod, and continued. "We'd better get back to the task at hand."

"Nothing?" Anakin said loudly. His mouth stayed open for a moment. He couldn't believe the Jedi master's response.

Obi-Wan returned to the center of the corridor and surveyed the boulder once more. Anakin just stood near the wall, shocked.

Again, Obi-Wan was focused upon the space at the top of the rock. He pondered. 'Well, we could force jump to the top and try to fit through.' The Jedi master quickly dismissed that idea. He didn't want to risk such a tight squeeze with all those jagged rock formations upon the ceiling. 'If we could somehow lift the boulder, then we could roll through the opening that would be created upon the floor.' He paused with his hand upon his mouth. 'Yes... that's a much better plan.'

Anakin returned to Obi-Wan's side. "You know Ben, you can tell me what's happening."

Obi-Wan thought about it. He didn't want to insult the boy, and he sensed that Anakin was a bit offended. "I'm sorry Anakin... I didn't want to alarm you, that's all." It was the truth. "It's just that I've sensed some trouble beyond the boulder."

"Don't worry!" the boy exclaimed while gritting his teeth. "I'm ready for anything."

"Careful Anakin... overconfidence can be a weakness." Obi-Wan shared his wisdom instinctively.

"Wow! You sounded just like master Obi-Wan." The boy still believed that the one he called Ben was related to his master.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I suppose that's true." He playfully messed Anakin's hair. "Now... are you ready to lift this boulder?"

"What?" Anakin's shocked expression amused Obi-Wan. "You want me to lift that boulder?"

"Of course not, young padawan." Obi-Wan's hand gripped the boy's shoulder. "We're going to lift it together."

Anakin was still confused. "But... Ben... How are we going to do that?"

"Using the force," Obi-Wan said plainly.

"We can use the force to lift something that big?" Anakin motioned towards the mammoth rock.

"The size doesn't matter." Obi-Wan thought of a close friend as he spoke those words... a friend that he knew was in great danger. He had sensed it back upon Mustafar. And the sensation had never left him.

Obi-Wan thought about his time at Mustafar and recalled that he still did not know how he had gotten to this place. He shook away the wandering thoughts quickly.

"Size doesn't matter?" Anakin seemed unsure.

Obi-Wan smiled at the boy. "Anakin, do you see that rock over there?" The Jedi master pointed to a tiny rock next to the north wall.

"You mean that giant pebble?" Anakin was looking at it in a different way.

Obi-Wan laughed. The boy's perspective was quite amusing. "Yes Anakin. Use the force and let's lift it together." The rock was no bigger than a womprat's head.

"Okay," Anakin responded.

Both Jedi motioned towards the rock with their hands, palms facing forward. The rock levitated upwards until it hit the ceiling. They had performed the task with relative ease.

"That was easy, Ben." The boy had been levitating objects of that size for quite some time.

"Well, Anakin, lifting that rock is no different than lifting the boulder that stands before us." Obi-Wan looked at the boy.

Anakin motioned towards the boulder and concentrated. "It feels different, Ben."

Obi-Wan thought of his friend's teachings again. "It's only different in your mind, padawan." He gently touched the boy's back. "You must unlearn what you have learned."

"Okay Ben." Anakin was listening to his friend intently.

"Now... the boulder." Obi-Wan put both hands ahead of himself, and grasped at the air as if he were grabbing the mighty rock.

Anakin followed the instructions and emulated Obi-Wan's movements precisely.

Loud crackling began to fill the cave, and slowly the boulder began to rise. Drawing heavily upon the force, both Jedi held the titanic rock in place once it had reached the ceiling.

Anakin was in awe. He wanted to look at Obi-Wan but that would break his concentration.

"Okay," Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I shall hold it here while you roll through."

The boy was shocked again. "Ben! You think you can hold it?"

"Let's find out. Go!" Obi-Wan's palms were aimed towards the ceiling.

The boy could detect the urgency in Obi-Wan's voice. He stopped lifting and headed for the tiny opening. Before rolling through, Anakin yelled to his friend. "What about you?"

Looking squarely at the boulder, Obi-Wan answered. "You'll have to hold it up once you reach the other side. Now go!"

Anakin rolled through the newly made passage with a loud yell. He quickly jumped to his feet once he had cleared the boulder. The tunnel was much darker now, but enough light trickled through the opening that it allowed Anakin to focus upon the boulder.

The boy went through the motions again, and yelled to Obi-Wan. "Ben! I don't know if I can do this!"

A response came quickly. "You're doing fine. Just hold it there a moment longer!"

Obi-Wan ceased lifting and performed a quick, graceful roll through the aperture. It was accompanied by a loud clank. He didn't know how, but Obi-Wan's lightsaber hilt had detached from his belt. The cylindrical device hadn't made it through the gap.

Anakin saw that his friend was through and immediately dropped the boulder. Still upon the floor, Obi-Wan summoned his lightsaber to his hand. The hilt flew through the air and reached the Jedi master's hand just as the boulder hit the floor.

Both Jedi exhaled deeply and Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet. The boulder had forced many stalagmites to crumble while it was lodged against the ceiling. This allowed far more light from the adegan crystals to reach the passage.

Anakin couldn't take his eyes off of the boulder. He wasn't certain if he had performed the feat by himself or if it had all been a dream.

"You see?" Obi-Wan asked. "You can do it!"

Anakin shook his head and finally looked at Obi-Wan. "How?" was all he could say.

"You believed, Anakin. That's all you need to succeed." Obi-Wan was struck with a great deal of pride for the boy.

The pair of Jedi took a much needed break and sat for ten standard minutes, talking about Anakin's amazing accomplishment.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood up to continue their quest. Now, the passage turned north again. Luckily, the fluorescent creatures had started to scuttle through the breach, following the pair of Jedi.

Obi-Wan began to walk north amongst the scant light. Anakin followed in quiet awe.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan heard the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber. Looking far ahead, the Jedi master could see red light. He squinted, struggling to see more in the scarce light.

Obi-Wan could see a red beam of light very far away. And he made no mistake. It was the blade of a lightsaber, shining the color of the Sith.

* * *

**Y**oda's sleep was brief. A demented smile returned to his face as he awoke. He sat up against the wall again, shaking from lack of nourishment and the chill of the air.

'Just a dream it was. Just a dream,' Yoda thought, but his deliberation only lasted a second. Shocked by the sight of it, the Jedi master noticed the lightsaber right where it had been dropped.

Trembling, Yoda began to mumble to himself. "Defeat the Sith we must." His thoughts momentarily dwelled upon his new master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Though he had been tainted by the dark side, somewhere in the back of his mind Yoda remembered that he and Qui-Gon had faced Sidious together. Now the force was telling him that Qui-Gon was still somewhere on Dagobah, for he could detect the signature of a tremendous power.

"No." His idea had changed as quickly as it had come. "Join the Sith I must." Yoda vehemently rubbed his forehead with his throbbing hand. The quiet mumbling soon became incessant babbling.

Yoda had stopped speaking in basic, and rambled on using other languages. He even uttered some phrases in an ancient Sith tongue which he had learned from the holocron.

The dark side tormented Yoda, and he reeled from powerful sensations of varying temperatures. Stretched out upon the cave's muddy surface, the Jedi master began to feel abnormally warm. The convulsions started up again, and Yoda could do nothing more than grip his shaking legs.

The force was still feeding Yoda with information, and he suddenly felt a presence approaching from the south, where the light had mysteriously appeared.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had found Yoda.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	14. Design of the Force Act 2

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Design of the Force  
**Act 2 of 2

'**I**t can't be.' Even though he could now detect Yoda's force signature, Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Up ahead, amongst the scant light, his mentor and friend was stretched out upon the muddy surface of the cave.

Holding his shaking legs, Yoda writhed as the convulsions became more severe. He could sense a pair of individuals getting closer from the south, but he was unaware that one of them was his comrade Obi-Wan.

Anakin was a bit uncomfortable. He tugged at Obi-Wan's tunic sleeve and asked "What... who is that?" Although he knew the Yoda of his own time period, it seemed that young Anakin's journey through time had made it impossible for him to recognize the nearby force signature.

Stroking his bearded chin and feeling a tad nauseous, Obi-Wan decided that it would be best if Anakin didn't see Yoda in this condition. "Anakin... head back to the boulder." The boy found it strange that Obi-Wan's request sounded authoritative.

"But Ben... is that your friend?" Anakin tightened his grip upon Obi-Wan's sleeve. The boy was frightened. He was unable to sense that it was Yoda, but he was certainly able to feel the dark side.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered honestly. "He's the friend that you were meant to lead me to." The Jedi master tried not to sound too harsh with his next statement. "Now go."

"No Ben... I'm afraid." The boy now hid behind Obi-Wan while hugging his waist.

Obi-Wan sighed, and then forced himself to smile. He dropped to a knee, so he could talk to Anakin at eye level. "Anakin... this is the danger I sensed. I need you to get back to the shore of the river. You'll be safe there." The Jedi master pushed his hand through Anakin's golden hair. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

The boy nodded an affirmative. "Ben... what about the boulder?" Anakin was unsure if he could lift it alone.

"Anakin... trust in the force. It shall lead you back safely." Obi-Wan knew that the boy would understand. "Once you reach the shoreline, stay near the adegan crystals and wait for me. I won't be long."

Shaking upon the floor, Yoda had heard Obi-Wan speak Anakin's name. The tortured Jedi didn't recognize Obi-Wan's voice but he certainly remembered the spoken name. "Skywalker!" Yoda spat out. His speech sounded odd and shaky due to the convulsions. "Show yourself!"

Anakin was shocked. Now even more frightened, the boy turned to Obi-Wan. "Ben... How did he..."

Obi-Wan wouldn't let Anakin finish. "Go now!"

The urgency in Obi-Wan's voice made the boy turn around and head for the boulder. While running, he called out to his Jedi friend. "Ben! How does he know my name?"

Anakin had turned around the bend, so he could no longer see Obi-Wan.

"Just get to the shoreline! I'll explain later... wait for me there!" the boy heard Obi-Wan yell. Then, as he reached the boulder, Anakin heard nothing but the quiet rush of the nearby waterfall.

* * *

**O**bi-Wan started to approach Yoda with the utmost of caution. He could not believe that dark side aura was emanating from his green friend and mentor.

'What would have happened if I'd let Anakin stay?' Obi-Wan thought back to his time on Mustafar. He had gotten the chance to reenact his epic duel. However, Yoda had warped there to help Obi-Wan. By pummeling Anakin with force lightning, Yoda had made Darth Vader stronger. 'Would Yoda have attacked young Anakin as well?' The idea made Obi-Wan cringe.

Just moments ago, after lifting the boulder and turning northward again, Obi-Wan had witnessed a red lightsaber blade in the far off distance. He was only just realizing that it was Yoda who had wielded the Sith weapon.

Obi-Wan took another step forward. The fluorescent wall creatures were generating just enough light for the Jedi master to notice a lightsaber hilt upon the floor. Obi-Wan made no mistake. The force told him that it was the one he had seen, and that Yoda was the one who ignited it.

Suddenly, an out of place wind swept through the corridor. 'That's peculiar... something's not right here.' Obi-Wan shook away the notion, for he had to help his friend.

Now just a few steps away from Yoda, Obi-Wan decided to pick up the lightsaber hilt. What happened next shocked him to the core.

"No!" Yoda shrieked. And though still convulsing, he somehow managed to lunge through the air towards Obi-Wan.

Yoda latched on to Obi-Wan's neck with his powerful green hands and started to shake his friend with no mercy. "Take it from me you won't!" There was darkness to Yoda's voice that Obi-Wan was unfamiliar with. The timbre had changed significantly. It was warped.

Obi-Wan couldn't speak with Yoda's large nails clamped around his throat. The larger Jedi tried desperately to get his hands around Yoda's neck, dropping the lightsaber in the process. The hilt clanked against the cave floor.

Just when it seemed that nothing could pry Yoda off of Obi-Wan, the little green Jedi let go and pounced upon the Sith lightsaber hilt.

Obi-Wan immediately dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Disoriented, he stumbled about until his mind could make sense of the situation. 'By the stars... master Yoda just attacked me.'

Both Jedi were now stretched out upon the cold, damp floor. Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and noticed that his legs were still shaking.

It seemed as if Jedi master Yoda had completely lost interest in Obi-Wan. All he wanted to do was protect that lightsaber hilt.

Obi-Wan began to slowly crawl towards his friend while he continued to take quick gasps of air. Due to Yoda's chokehold, Obi-Wan still couldn't speak.

Now Yoda curled up around the lightsaber, cradling it with his physically powerful hands. "Take it from me you won't." Yoda's voice was raspy and desperate. "This precious gift I shall protect." Then, he let out a strange moan. "Yes... protect you I shall."

Though he was curled up in a defensive position, Yoda's legs still trembled. Pulling himself along the floor, Obi-Wan was now close enough to grab at Yoda.

A strong wind picked up just as Obi-Wan was about to clutch Yoda's quivering leg. Again, the strange breeze seemed out of place. Obi-Wan felt it glide through his light brown hair. 'That's curious,' he mused. 'Something's not right here.' Ultimately, he decided to ignore the bizarre occurrence so he could focus upon helping his friend.

Obi-Wan grasped both of Yoda's legs and pulled hard, hoping to uncurl the Jedi master. It worked and Yoda straightened out. No longer coiled up in a defensive position, the Jedi master looked at Obi-Wan's face.

This behavior was bizarre. Just moments ago, Yoda had assaulted his friend. Now the green Jedi seemed quite calm. He hadn't responded to Obi-Wan's touch in any way.

Obi-Wan held his friend's legs in place, attempting to stop the quavering. Yoda did not resist the help. It took all of Obi-Wan's weight to attain the desired result. The legs stopped shaking and Yoda began to mumble incoherently.

Positioning himself firmly upon the legs, Obi-Wan looked to Yoda for any sign of recognition. Ever so slowly, Yoda began to sit up. A deranged smile formed across the Jedi master's face.

Obi-Wan could feel the dark side surrounding his comrade. However, he could not sense it coming from Yoda directly.

The wind was becoming steady.

Yoda was now sitting up, with Obi-Wan pinning his legs against the cave floor. And for the first time during this encounter, they were face to face. Obi-Wan's voice had returned. "Please... master Yoda... you must speak to me."

The unbalanced grin stayed upon Yoda's countenance. He was looking at Obi-Wan, but his gaze seemed unfocused. It was like he was looking right through his friend. Bending his neck slightly, and tightening the grip of his gnarled hand around the Sith hilt, Yoda spoke. "Precious it is."

"Yoda," Obi-Wan pleaded. "Please... stop this!" He placed a hand upon Yoda's forehead, where he felt intense heat emanating off of the green skin. However, the diminutive Jedi was not sweating.

The diminutive Jedi leaned back slightly, moaned, and then peered into Obi-Wan's eyes. Jedi master Kenobi saw a hint of recognition flash across Yoda's face. He also noticed a yellow-orange tint in Yoda's eyes, which looked oddly reptilian to Obi-Wan.

"Precious... it... is..." Yoda's words trailed off as he began to swoon. Obi-Wan jumped off of Yoda's legs in order to catch the Jedi master's head before the fall. Just before Yoda's head landed gently upon Obi-Wan's strong arms, the green Jedi spoke again. "Obi-Wan? Is it you? It's... master... Obi-Wan..." Again, the volume of the words diminished as Yoda fell into another bout of sleep.

The wind whistled through the corridor of the cave. Obi-Wan ignored it again, for now was his chance to examine his friend's condition. All of the shaking had stopped, which was a good sign. However, Yoda's head was still abnormally hot to the touch. Using the force, Obi-Wan delved deeper into the bond that he shared with his friend and one time master.

As far as Obi-Wan could tell, Yoda was experiencing a strange sleep pattern. It seemed that the effects of the dark side would exhaust Yoda, but after only a few minutes of sleep, he would once again display an intense amount of energy.

Judging by the look of Yoda's hands, Obi-Wan deduced that the overuse of force lightning was taking its toll. And in fact, it was happening sporadically on its own. Yoda couldn't quite control the newfound power.

Obi-Wan sensed that his friend had not eaten in days. That would be the most urgent matter, Obi-Wan decided. 'Blazes! Where am I going to find food?' Anakin and Obi-Wan had no supplies, and neither did Yoda.

Obi-Wan thought about scraping the moss from the cavernous walls, but dismissed the idea as too precarious. Then, the force made him aware that the dark side had influenced Yoda to do just that. The thought made Obi-Wan queasy.

Seeing no solution to the nourishment dilemma, Obi-Wan decided that the next best course of action would be to cool Yoda significantly. His forehead was dangerously hot.

'If I could get Yoda to the river, then perhaps the frigid waters would help to counteract the intense heat.' Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. He carefully draped Yoda upon his shoulder and headed for the bend leading to the boulder.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. 'Anakin!' He realized that taking Yoda to the shoreline would force the youth to see the Jedi master in his current condition. Also, Anakin would most likely recognize Yoda. 'I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do.' However, before any of that could take place, Obi-Wan would have to lift the boulder again and somehow get Yoda through the opening. It looked like he was going to need Anakin's help.

Just before Obi-Wan turned, a huge gust of wind came whipping around the bend. It was strong enough to knock Obi-Wan off balance. 'What was that?' He used the nearest jagged wall for support, but could not hold on to Yoda. His green friend fell off of his shoulder, waking up just in time to see the floor rushing up at his face.

Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch, for what Yoda did next was quite the spectacle. Before hitting the ground, Yoda launched force lightning out of both hands, aimed towards the very spot he was about to hit. The dark side lightning siphoned out of Yoda's fingertips and chiseled away at the floor, stopping his momentum and allowing him to land gracefully on his feet. The grandiose feat had enabled Yoda to stop in mid air, being held up by the power of the bolts.

Shielding his eyes from the display, Obi-Wan had been squinting. Nevertheless, he was still in a confused state of awe.

Yoda's hands were still glowing bluish-white. Suddenly, more bolts shot out from his fingers, aimed randomly towards various directions.

As Obi-Wan watched, he could feel Yoda's loss of control. The diminutive Jedi master was stumbling now, arms flailing everywhere. Bolts struck the ceiling, crumbling stalagmites as they made impact. They also hit the floor, and the walls, forcing the luminescent creatures to scurry away.

Some of the impacts were striking dangerously close to Obi-Wan. Thinking to the past, he readied his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan had never been struck by force lightning, but he had defended himself against it. He had absorbed the power of the bolts with his saber blade during his face off with count Dooku years ago. Just moments before that defensive move, Obi-Wan had seen Anakin get obliterated by the dark side energy. He could only imagine what it felt like.

Also, Anakin had made Obi-Wan feel the effects of an electrical field generated by power couplings. He imagined that force lightning felt far worse.

Ultimately, Obi-Wan didn't have to ignite the saber. The bolts stopped and Yoda collapsed near the smoking indentation he had blasted out of the floor. Obi-Wan ran to his aide. He dropped to one knee and put his arms around Yoda. The Jedi master's limbs were all limp and tiny sparks of blue hopped from fingertip to fingertip. Yoda began to mumble incoherently.

Obi-Wan lightly grabbed Yoda's face and turned it towards himself. "Please master Yoda... speak to me." Obi-Wan's eyes were welling up, for he hated seeing his master and friend like this.

Yoda appeared to be exhausted, his eyes watery as well. "Obi-Wan... is that you? Help me you must... please..."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I'm here to help you."

Then, Yoda's eyes shot wide open, as if he were struck by some great revelation. "No! Obi-Wan... leave this place you must!"

"I won't leave you here, master." There was much desperation in Obi-Wan's voice.

"About to happen again, it is." Yoda put his sparking hand to his forehead.

Both Jedi took notice of the gale force winds becoming even stronger. Obi-Wan was about to be pushed around the bend.

"What's about to happen?" Obi-Wan yelled above the sound of the wicked wind. However, Yoda offered no answer. Instead, he just stood there, swaying in the wind, his eyes transfixed upon Obi-Wan's belt, and the Sith hilt that was attached.

Obi-Wan had taken the lightsaber away from Yoda when he had fallen asleep. Now, Yoda was filled with rage. "Take it from me you won't!" he shouted with a deep booming intonation.

Both Jedi were pushed around the bend. To Obi-Wan's surprise, the mammoth boulder was gone. It had somehow crumbled to pieces. 'Was it the force lightning?' Obi-Wan pondered the possibilities. 'Or could Anakin have done this?'

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's questions were answered. With the boulder now gone, he could see all the way to the river. And everything was brightly lit due to the adegan crystals. Obi-Wan didn't believe he'd see something more impressive than Yoda's display of dark power. He was wrong.

Near the western edge of the river, where the waterfall was located, a strange vortex was opening up. Then Obi-Wan understood. He wasn't being pushed by wind. He was being sucked backwards by the vacuum of this unexplained swirling maelstrom. And it had decimated the boulder. It wouldn't be long until Obi-Wan was pulled into the void.

Obi-Wan remembered this. This whirling vortex looked exactly like the dimensional portal that Yoda had used to warp to Mustafar.

Now Obi-Wan shot out of the northern passage, being dragged across the beach by the suction. And sure enough, Anakin was right where he had told him to be. The boy had his arms wrapped around a rock formation of adegan crystals. He was being pulled too. Then Obi-Wan noticed an identical portal opening upon the eastern wall, at the other end of the river. It was right above the spot where Obi-Wan had seen Anakin and the canoe for the very first time. Obi-Wan realized that he and Anakin were being pulled towards separate portals.

"Ben!" the boy called. "What's happening?"

"Anakin! You have to fight it! Walk to me!" Obi-Wan didn't want this to be goodbye.

So both Jedi crawled along the wet sandy beach, attempting to reach each other while being pulled by their individual portals. They succeeded.

Anakin immediately hugged Obi-Wan but it couldn't last for long. They both had to lodge their feet within the sand and hold each other's shoulders to keep from being sucked away.

Before they could say anything to each other, Jedi master Yoda came galloping out of the northern passage like some strange creature. Eyes glaring yellow, Yoda was seemingly unaffected by the portal winds. He headed towards the other Jedi at top speed. "Precious it is!"

Obi-Wan had dealt with enough today. He was on the verge of losing control himself. He let go of Anakin and threw the boy behind him so that he would take the brunt of Yoda's charge.

Protecting Anakin at all costs, Obi-Wan braced himself for impact. The force of Yoda's blast knocked Obi-Wan to the sand, but he was still between the Jedi master and Anakin.

A deranged Yoda started to claw and bite at Obi-Wan, desperately trying to reach Anakin. "Stop Skywalker I must!"

Then Obi-Wan let out a warrior's yell. He unclasped the Sith hilt from his belt and dangled it in front of Yoda's eyes. "You want this?"

Yoda lost interest in Anakin and looked at the hilt with lust. The green Jedi began to drool and a demented smile adorned his face.

Being pelted by sand and rocks from all directions, the three Jedi did their best to retain balance.

Then, time seemed to slow as Obi-Wan used the force. Just as Yoda was about to grab the hilt, Obi-Wan threw it up in the air. Instantly, and with a snap-hiss, Obi-Wan's blue blade was out and ready. With all of his strength, he swung his lightsaber, cutting the Sith hilt cleanly in half. As the halves of the cylindrical device exploded, Obi-Wan yelled as loud as he was able. "Return to the light!"

This created such an undulation throughout the force itself, that it triggered what could only be described as a force explosion. Yoda reeled, and was knocked back towards the northern passage. He landed upon the sand with a thud.

"Ben!" Anakin could no longer stay anchored to the shore. The portal was pulling him into the air.

Obi-Wan and the boy lunged for each other, but it was to no avail. Anakin was sucked up into the sky.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan force jumped with all his might to grab the boy in mid air.

There, hovering above the river, the pair of Jedi held hands, interlocking their fingers. One was being pulled east. The other west. It seemed that their time here was finished.

Obi-Wan was suddenly calm. He knew this was how it had to be. It was the way of the force. Their job was done here. Anakin had led Obi-Wan to Yoda. And Obi-Wan had done all he could for his friend.

"I don't want to go Ben!" Anakin held on tight.

Obi-Wan knew that the boy had to be returned to his own time. "You must! We shall meet again. I promise you."

"Ben! No!" The boy's eyes filled with water.

Obi-Wan had to be honest with the boy. "You have to let go Anakin! It is the way of the force."

Anakin mustered up all of his strength. "Okay Ben."

"I shall see you again. I promise." Obi-Wan smiled at the boy.

Their fingers slowly unlocked. Then, the Jedi friends let go, each spiraling around their corresponding portals.

Obi-Wan took one last look at Yoda. He was asleep, and his tunic was torn and tattered. "Be well, my good friend."

Then both Jedi crossed their event horizons, and were sucked into their parallel vortexes.

* * *

**B**ack upon the volcanic world known as Mustafar, the intense heat from its molten lava hit Obi-Wan like a pack of wild banthas.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	15. Upon That Fateful Day

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Upon That Fateful Day**

Dagobah

**J**edi master Qui-Gon Jinn sat upon the floor of Yoda's makeshift hut. He had his legs crossed and was deeply immersed in meditation. His thoughts dwelled on the distant past, for he was searching his own psyche for answers. It was Qui-Gon's present behavior that disturbed him so. He desperately wanted to know why he was feeling envy and jealousy towards his former master, Yoda.

As Qui-Gon searched through vivid memories, the Dagobah rains continued to pelt the curved roof of the hut. He found the trickling and dripping of the water to be quite soothing.

Qui-Gon's conduct had been unexplainable for the last hour. During his trek back to the hut, he had felt dark side aura like never before. When he had left Yoda at the front of the cave, he had total control of his own actions and thoughts. However, about halfway back to the hut, things had changed. He was verbally and mentally assaulting Yoda's honor, and feeling pleasure as a result.

Every time Qui-Gon bashed his friend, he quickly admonished himself afterwards. He didn't want these feelings, and the strange syndrome had made him blame Yoda for releasing the dark side aura.

Qui-Gon had fallen to the mire several times on the way back. He had also slapped himself for his irregular thoughts, and proceeded to douse his face with mud. When he rubbed the sludge across his cheeks, he had felt an intense heat radiating off of his skin. This had made him feel his forehead. He was burning up.

Upon returning to the small hut, Qui-Gon had resisted his desire to ransack the place, looking for rare Sith artifacts. He had instead dropped into this meditative trance, in hopes that he could eradicate these temptations.

Now, he sat there, listening to the rain among the darkness of the hut. His unorthodox thoughts had been so severe that he hadn't even taken the time to light a fire. He knew that he had to meditate immediately.

Eethree, Qui-Gon's faithful droid, trundled along outside. The Jedi master blocked the droid's warbling from his mind. The astromech droid seemed to be concerned for its master, but knew that it should stay away. So it just kept circling the hut with its search lights activated. The lights had been running since the droid and master Qui-Gon Jinn had left the cave.

Images from the past flooded Qui-Gon's mind. It was true that the Jedi master had become incredibly knowledgeable about the force, and now he was just trying to piece together how it all happened.

The metamorphosis had started just about fourteen years ago, after the events of the Naboo blockade. The force had granted Qui-Gon new knowledge and abilities for reasons unbeknownst to the Jedi master. What he did know, however, was that his skills and wisdom steadily increased from the moment he and Obi-Wan had defeated the Zabrak Sith lord at Naboo.

It took about ten years, but Qui-Gon's Jedi status eventually increased beyond that of Yoda's. Qui-Gon entered the Clone Wars as a formidable warrior. His knowledge of the force was unexpectedly impressive.

Qui-Gon's new rank had been bestowed upon him by Yoda himself. The diminutive Jedi master felt no envy towards his friend, and explained to Qui-Gon that the force had afforded him with these powers for a reason.

It was Qui-Gon's keen abilities that had gotten him through order sixty-six and the existence of his extraordinary power was precisely why he joined Yoda when it was time to face Darth Sidious.

Though meditating, Qui-Gon still cringed at the memories. Even teamed up with Yoda, Darth Sidious had bested them.

It was fantastic news that Obi-Wan had won his epic duel with Anakin, but it couldn't repair the damage that Yoda and Qui-Gon had suffered. Their pride wounded, the pair of Jedi rarely brought up the confrontation from that point on. Along with Obi-Wan, the both of them had been forced into exile.

The confrontation with Sidious haunted Qui-Gon, but his thoughts lingered there anyway. Perhaps it could give him some insight as to why he was feeling such animosity towards Yoda.

* * *

_**T**__he Jedi grand master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stood regally upon one of the senate arena's circular platforms. His emerald lightsaber blade was ablaze, and he was scanning the upper levels for any trace of Darth Sidious. _

_The dark lord was not in plain sight, but Qui-Gon could sense his every movement amongst the thousands of senate platforms in the arena. To Qui-Gon's surprise, Sidious had somehow intensified his speed with the dark side of the force. Hidden within the shadows of each dais, Palpatine had slithered to the south end of the pitch, just one platform behind master Yoda. _

_Qui-Gon swiveled around and yelled to his friend. "Yoda! Drop!" _

_Jedi master Yoda dropped to the circular floor without looking behind him. He trusted the urgency in Qui-Gon's voice. Yoda had hit the flooring of the dais just in time to sense another platform fly by at an intense speed. The one-ton spinning object missed Yoda by just inches, grazing the Jedi's outer tunic. _

_Qui-Gon wasted no time. He force jumped over to the pulpit occupied by Yoda, performing a forward somersault in the process. He landed at Yoda's feet, staring directly ahead of himself into the eyes of a cackling Darth Sidious. _

_Meanwhile, the spinning platform that had been launched by Sidious crashed hard into another one, both of them crumbling from the impact. A few more of the surrounding platforms broke to pieces in an explosive manner. The shattered debris rained upon Yoda, who used the force to deflect much of the wreckage. _

_Qui-Gon knew that Palpatine's weakness was overconfidence. With his Jedi blade still ignited, Qui-Gon aimed the palm of his free hand towards Sidious before the dark lord could react. The cackling turned into a deranged moan as the light side of the force walloped Palpatine backwards through the air, all the way to the curved wall of the senate edifice. He hit the wall with a thud, but the dark side enveloped him so strongly that the blast did not produce even a slight bruise. _

_Qui-Gon's eyes went wide with disbelief as he watched the newly proclaimed emperor levitate there. Sidious was ten stories above the base of the arena, but he was still able to hover. He slowly drifted over to the nearest dais. _

'_Oh wonderful... now he can fly?'__ Qui-Gon thought to himself with cynicism. Before he could jump over to Palpatine's platform, the dark lord sent a volley of force lightning towards Qui-Gon. _

_The Jedi thrust his saber forward and the emerald blade somehow absorbed the blue-white electricity. However, Darth Sidious somehow knew that this would expose Qui-Gon's weakness. Even with all the new powers that Qui-Gon had received, the one thing he hadn't learned was how to use his own midichlorians to absorb and deflect force lightning. _

_And so, all Sidious had to do was point the fingertips of his free hand at Qui-Gon. This would enable him to throw a second barrage of the lightning towards the Jedi. Qui-Gon certainly couldn't use his saber to absorb both blasts. Therefore, that's just what Sidious did. _

_The dark side lightning siphoned out of Palpatine's hands, crackling loudly. Sidious expected to see Qui-Gon sizzle, but what he saw was Yoda selflessly jump in front of his comrade, catching both streams of lightning in the palms of his powerful hands. _

_Qui-Gon knew that Yoda had saved him from indescribable anguish. He shielded his eyes as Yoda absorbed the blasts. The tiny Jedi was being pushed back against Qui-Gon's legs, and smoke ascended from his green hands. _

_Then Yoda mustered up all his reserve strength, augmenting the lightning with his midichlorians. The streams reversed and the bolts were sent hissing towards Palpatine. _

_Surprisingly agile, Darth Sidious launched himself into the air, flipping over both Yoda and Qui-Gon to land upon the edge of their platform. The lightning careened into the senate arena's wall. _

_With a snap-hiss, Palpatine's Sith blade of red ignited. Together, the Jedi charged, Yoda's green blade crackling into existence as they ran at the dark lord. _

_Both emerald blades crashed hard against the mighty red of Darth Sidious. The battle had only just begun._

* * *

**T**he sound of clashing lightsabers was replaced by the soothing pelting of rain. Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes to see the interior of Yoda's hut.

Qui-Gon reflected upon the recollection. 'Even though the force had endowed me with all that power and knowledge, I still needed Yoda.' Qui-Gon's eyes became thin slits as he smirked. 'Well now he comes to me for guidance.' He reminded himself of the role reversal. 'I bet he can't stand the fact that someone with a rebellious nature is the grand master.' Qui-Gon felt rage. 'Damn that little troll... I'm the Jedi icon now.'

It struck Qui-Gon as unfair that he only had Yoda and Obi-Wan to guide. Thousands of Jedi had looked up to Yoda.

Qui-Gon put his hand to his head. He wished these envious feelings would go away. "What's happening to me?" he whispered softly.

The Jedi master stood up, but the thoughts persisted. Qui-Gon's skills had multiplied at the conclusion of the intense confrontation. And he was still getting used to the powers he had acquired upon that fateful day. The day he and Yoda had battled Sidious.

Qui-Gon was standing at the center of the hut, right next to the fire pit. It was the only place he could stand at full height without banging his head. This angered the Jedi master. 'Why didn't that troll build a bigger hut?' He had mentally cursed his friend once more, and it shocked the confused Jedi. Qui-Gon shook his head vehemently. Then he yelled at the ceiling while shaking his fists with annoyance. "These thoughts must stop!"

* * *

**~to be continued**


	16. Bending Gravity

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Bending Gravity**

Mustafar

**U**pon being returned to Mustafar, Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt the incredible heat rush at him like a pack of wild banthas. And soon after the portal had dumped him to the familiar landing platform, he had fallen asleep.

Exhausted from his force-induced adventures at the Dagobah cave, Obi-Wan allowed sleep to consume him. What he had endured during those exploits would have depleted the energy of any sentient being. And what made Obi-Wan's endurance even more astounding was the fact that he had been absorbing the Mustafar heat for several days prior to the cave ordeal.

It was a good solid sleep for the first few hours. The slumber consisted of pleasant dreams about young Anakin, rather than the usual nightmares of the Mustafar duel. However, those tranquil hours were over now, and an impending danger was creeping into Obi-Wan's subconscious mind through the force.

Obi-Wan awoke groggily, his vision blurred. There, upon the landing pad, he stretched out and began to rub away all of his kinks. Sleeping upon durasteel wasn't the most comfortable of scenarios. Before being transported to the cave, Jedi master Kenobi had complained to himself every time he slept in the cockpit of his shoddy one-man ship. Now he only wished that the portal had dropped him there. 'At least the pilot's seat is cushioned,' he thought to himself cynically.

Sensing danger, Obi-Wan decided it was time to stand. Slowly, he got up, hoping his limbs would not betray him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stretched himself out fully as he stood. His entire body was overwhelmed by soreness. Each muscle was tender with the endeavors of the past few days. He especially felt the blow he had taken upon the head while he and young Anakin were facing off against the giant noga.

Obi-Wan moved his hand from his neck to his upper forehead, and commenced with more rubbing. Next, he massaged his eyelids with his fists. When he opened his eyes wide, the blurriness had subsided. And with a quick glance around, Obi-Wan instantly recognized the danger.

The nearby ocean of magma had risen to the level of the landing platform. As he surveyed his surroundings further, Obi-Wan noticed the superheated lava spilling over the edges of the durasteel in every direction. Gradually inching its way towards the center of the platform, the scorching lava would surely melt Obi-Wan's craft into oblivion.

"By the stars!" Obi-Wan yelled, though he wasn't really surprised. It had been one trial after another. However, he didn't think that Qui-Gon had planned this one. 'Qui-Gon. Where are you?' Obi-Wan glowered at his slowly approaching predicament as he thought about his master.

Qui-Gon Jinn had stranded his padawan upon the fiery planet by sabotaging his already shoddy vessel. It was true that Obi-Wan had no intention of repairing the little ship that he had assembled at Mos Espa, but now he wished he could. That wish was burned away as Obi-Wan watched the molten mess eat away at the engine pieces strewn about the landing pad floor.

The first engine part to be melted away was near the edge of the landing platform. The lava had crawled a few feet quicker than Obi-Wan had expected. He stared at the now flaming piece of machinery and deduced that he had less than an hour before the lava touched his craft.

Obi-Wan shook his head to extinguish the last bit of grogginess and acted. All he did was run back to his ship, which didn't seem like much, but at least it was a start. Next, he climbed aboard and stood upon the pilot's chair, for the cockpit where he often slept was also the highest point of the slapdash ship.

Now perched atop the ship, Obi-Wan had to devise a plan. He quickly surmised that there weren't many options. The craft was inoperable, so flying to safety was out. He had no communications array, so he couldn't call for help.

Then, Obi-Wan had an idea. 'Perhaps I can ask for help through the force.' However, he quickly realized that he didn't have much of a chance. As far as he knew, Yoda and Qui-Gon were still at Dagobah, and that meant speaking to them through their force bond was not an option. Obi-Wan could never telepathically reach that far.

Of course it was possible that one of his friends had left the planet by now. Obi-Wan had better odds at contacting Qui-Gon. After all, he had just left Yoda asleep upon the shoreline of the cave's river. And Yoda was in no condition to help anyone right now.

Obi-Wan wondered if his proclamation at the river had helped Yoda return to the light, but he quickly reprimanded himself for wasting time. He heard engine parts sizzle and crack as the volatile lava flowed closer. 'Perhaps Qui-Gon has left Dagobah.' Telepathically, it was Obi-Wan's only hope.

Even though Obi-Wan could not sense Qui-Gon through the force at the moment, it did not mean that they couldn't link up telepathically. Obi-Wan had to make the attempt.

The Jedi master now sat upon the top of the ship, behind the pilot's seat. Legs crossed, he dropped into a meditative state. "Qui-Gon," he sent out through the force. "Qui-Gon... hear me."

Obi-Wan allowed himself to perform the meditation for only a few standard minutes. He knew that he would need time to concoct an alternate plan if the telepathy didn't work.

As he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan spoke the message once more, but it was to no avail. He had received no answer from Qui-Gon.

Once again, Obi-Wan stood up. A ferocious surge of heat pounded him from above. It was caused by a lava eruption at the top of the nearby canyon wall. Obi-Wan stayed calm and accepted the intense heat through the force. He wasn't sure how, but his midichlorians were still converting the heat into raw energy that could be used by the Jedi master.

Obi-Wan had learned how to use this energy to suppress his sweat glands. It was a technique taught to him by Yoda. The bearded Jedi master never thought he could perform this feat for so long. It was a miraculous accomplishment that allowed the Jedi to remain dry. Obi-Wan glanced around at the setting, amazed that he wasn't sweating. And even though the feat shocked Obi-Wan, he made sure to believe. He had gotten too many swift whacks from Yoda's gimer stick to not believe.

Running out of time, Obi-Wan watched the molten threat creep along the pad at a steady pace. The Jedi master surveyed his surroundings one last time as he calmed himself through the force.

Lava had conquered every inch of land as far as the eye could see. There was no section of ground in any direction that was free of the red-orange ooze. And the only visible surface besides the landing pad was the nearby canyon wall.

'That's it! The wall,' Obi-Wan hastily thought. He soon realized that it would take a tremendous force jump to reach it, and even if he was successful with a leap, there was nothing to grab. This section of the wall was smooth, all traces of jagged rock formations gone from the eroding effects of the lava.

Then, Obi-Wan followed the wall upwards with his gaze, all the way to the top. Suddenly, a new possibility struck him. 'The top of the canyon wall.' Although he had no idea how he could reach it, Obi-Wan resigned to the fact that the high cliff at the top of the wall was his only hope.

Obi-Wan had never force jumped that high before. The top of the canyon wall was so high that the dark Mustafar clouds hung just above it. They were clinging to the lofty cliff, shrouding it in mystery.

To make this leap would be like jumping the length of a star destroyer. The cliff was easily that far away. Obi-Wan had once force jumped about a dozen stories upwards amongst the sinkholes of Utapau. 'Perhaps with the added energy from the converted heat I could make it.' The Jedi dismissed that idea as another thought hit him hard.

'If I could lift the ship with the force...' Then he had a more specific thought. 'If I could levitate it as high as possible and make the jump from a closer distance...' It seemed to be his only option as the lava began to singe the landing gear.

Obi-Wan clipped his case of rations to his utility belt and prepared for the task. He stood upon the highest point of his ship and reached out with the force. Thoughts of lifting the boulder with young Anakin flooded Obi-Wan's psyche as he positioned his hand in a similar fashion. The Jedi master felt the force flowing through him, and the shoddy starship began to rise.

It took much concentration for Obi-Wan to remain balanced. Pieces of the ship clanked to the landing pad, for the lava had eaten its way through the landing gear. The unstable ooze rushed into the empty space where the vessel had been.

The levitation speed increased as Obi-Wan channeled more power into the miraculous feat. The craft was approaching the halfway point as Obi-Wan was approaching exhaustion. He felt his reserve energy start to diminish. Now was the time to jump.

Obi-Wan force jumped with an exertion rivaled only by his experiences upon Utapau and Naboo. The force flowed magnificently, and the leap felt like actual flight, much like the way Obi-Wan had burst out of the generator pit at Theed.

Once he had reached the appropriate height, Obi-Wan severed his connection to the force. He didn't want to deplete his stamina completely. This would ensure a quicker regeneration of force abilities.

Obi-Wan landed upon the high cliff with a graceful roll and came to a stop near a puddle of lava. Near exhaustion, he still managed to stand up and look around. There were more puddles scattered about, which most likely crept up through the canyon fissures.

The Jedi master knew how volatile this area was. That last eruption took place not too far from his position. It would be best to survey the area and start trekking towards a less active area, if one even existed.

Obi-Wan had quite a view from here. The ship had crashed back to the platform and was now being swallowed by the sea of magma. The Jedi could also see most of the complex that he and Anakin had destroyed during the duel.

Now he had to use what limited knowledge he had about the planet and figure out what to do next. There was a huge caldera to the north. He would start there.

Suddenly, as Obi-Wan reconnected to the force, he felt a dark presence. It was elusive, and obviously off-planet.

Qui-Gon had told him that Darth Sidious would undoubtedly start to hunt for them. This recollection triggered a realization for Obi-Wan, and it was dripping with absolution.

'Sidious is headed for Dagobah,' Obi-Wan mused to himself.

He just knew it.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	17. Devious Machinations

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Devious Machinations**

Part One: hyperspace route – _Coruscant to Dagobah_

**D**arth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, was headed towards the swamp world of Dagobah aboard his special class imperial shuttle. The sleek, angular vessel represented the newest variation of the standard shuttle and had been specially made for this particular excursion.

It wasn't often that the self-proclaimed emperor left his palace upon Coruscant to lead, or even oversee large-scale missions. However, it had been a standard year since his rule had consumed the galaxy, and this quest needed his expertise.

A wicked smile formed across the dark lord's face as he thought about his apprentice. 'Darth Vader... young fool.' Sidious relished these moments of quiet reflection. It allowed him to savor his accomplishments. Thinking about how he had corrupted and twisted the ex-Jedi was like a dark sustenance that fueled the dark lord. What pleased Palpatine even more was the fact that he had denied his apprentice the privilege of hunting the Jedi upon Dagobah.

Sidious intricately remembered the talk between himself and Darth Vader at the Coruscant palace. When his apprentice had asked if he was to proceed to Dagobah, Sidious answered without hesitation. The response was a negative, and he explained to Vader that the Jedi were being dealt with.

Soon afterwards, Darth Sidious had told his bewildered apprentice to board his personal flagship. Sidious then sent Vader to the bubble dome planet of Urwasi, near the unknown regions. There, Vader would supervise the construction and distribution of the new imperial ground assault unit. Eventually, the emperor would use these all terrain armored transports to wreak havoc and produce fear throughout his empire.

'Good... all is proceeding as I have foreseen.' Darth Sidious wanted his apprentice as far away as possible while the dark lord sought to replace him with either Qui-Gon Jinn or Yoda. A deranged cackle sounded at the devious thought.

Palpatine had decided that whichever Jedi emerged as the more powerful would become his new apprentice. And Darth Vader would be none the wiser as he oversaw the AT-AT production from his Urwasi palace.

Bestowing lavish gifts upon Vader, like the Urwasi citadel or his own personal flagship, was one of the easiest ways to control the naïve apprentice. Ever since Palpatine had unleashed the notion that the entire galaxy was Darth Vader's new empire, the apprentice seemed to care about nothing else. It was a tactic Palpatine had used from the very start, even when Vader was known as Anakin Skywalker.

The emperor's dark, quenching thoughts continued as the shuttle made its way through the mottled light of hyperspace. Darth Sidious, amongst his personal quarters, sat back against the chair modeled after his palace throne. Here, he mused about his decisions and schemes even more.

At first, Darth Vader was the emperor's one and only hand. It would be his privilege to hunt the Jedi. However, Sidious became reluctant to send his apprentice this time. The decision was quite logical. Even before he had become a mechanical monstrosity, Darth Vader, with his youth and phenomenal abilities, was unable to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi at Mustafar. 'Damn fool. All that power at his disposal and he failed.' Now that Vader was a dark machine and a fraction of the man that he used to be, Darth Sidious hypothesized that he could never defeat Qui-Gon and Yoda. Darth Vader's power had peaked, or so the emperor thought.

Darth Sidious knew that Yoda's assault upon the boy with force lightning had made Vader stronger. However, the emperor was unaware of just how powerful Darth Vader was becoming.

When his apprentice had approached the dark master without permission, Sidious figured that the bold move would be the extent of Vader's increased resolve. Nevertheless, the powers that Yoda had unleashed by using the holocron were steadily fueling the strength of Vader.

As Yoda explored the dark side, Darth Vader's powers multiplied. It was the way of the force. If Yoda could not resist the temptations of the dark side, then his disciples would undoubtedly become stronger with darkness.

* * *

Part Two: The Dagobah System

**L**ord Sidious brimmed with confidence as his special class imperial shuttle broke out of hyperspace.

The trip had been quite pleasurable for the dark lord. He had remained amongst his personal quarters throughout the duration of the voyage, reflecting upon his own devious machinations and savoring each thought.

All was proceeding as the emperor had foreseen, and the galaxy was quickly being molded to his own sinister design.

The dark lord's personal quarters were located just above and slightly behind the main cockpit, where his trusted servant Admiral Cagi was piloting the ship.

The newly appointed admiral had always obeyed Palpatine without question, and it had certainly paid off, for the admiral was granted control over a large portion of Sidious' new imperial navy.

Due to the positioning of his personal quarters, Darth Sidious had a similar view to that of the main cockpit. Sitting upon his intimidating throne, Palpatine looked ahead through the transparisteel viewport to see the spherical image of a greenish-brown Dagobah. Even from this far off distance, Sidious could sense the force signatures from a pair of Jedi. 'That fool Vader must have been correct. Kenobi must be off-planet. It is of no consequence.' The emperor cackled aloud at his next thought. 'Soon Jinn and Yoda shall be mine.'

Darth Sidious could also sense that the Jedi were unaware of his arrival to the system. Once the shuttle entered the atmosphere, Sidious would cloak his dark side presence, for an unsuspecting Jedi would be a vulnerable Jedi. The dark lord allowed himself some more deranged laughter. It was time to address the formidable team he had assembled for the mission.

Pressing a key upon the arm of his throne, Darth Sidious opened a channel with Admiral Cagi and his co-pilot. "Admiral... it is time." The ship's pilot immediately noticed that his cockpit companion was quite uncomfortable due to the tone of the emperor's menacing voice. An order followed, with Palpatine's timbre sounding even more ominous. "Launch the detachment."

Admiral Cagi responded instantly. "As you wish my lord." Once the transmission was ended, the admiral looked at his co-pilot. The man was visibly shaken and disturbed. Laughing inwardly, Admiral Cagi remembered when the sound of Palpatine's voice frightened him as well. He had grown accustomed to the emperor's intonations, but the possibility of unleashing Sidious' wrath by making a mistake still terrified the admiral to the core.

The admiral and co-pilot punched a sequence of buttons upon the cockpit's main console. Then, Admiral Cagi adjusted a knob and swiped a key card through the nearby lateral port. Next, a loud siren sounded and the vessel jostled slightly. A monitor to the admiral's right lit up and displayed an image of the ship's now detached component.

Just behind the cockpit, at the craft's base, a small rectangular transport had separated from the special class shuttle. Powerful air jets pushed the transport away from the shuttle, until it was at a safe distance. Here, the transport's realspace engines would ignite, blasting it forward into the atmosphere of nearby Dagobah.

Aboard the detached transport was an elite team of clonetroopers put together by Sidious himself. The three dozen troopers all came from the emperor's top five legions, many of them members of the famed 501st. Designated legion alpha, the talented group would land upon the planet at Palpatine's precise coordinates, and survey the surrounding areas.

Equipped with the most advanced of weapons and tools, legion alpha was to secure the primary area, making it safe for the eventual arrival of Lord Sidious. At least that's what they were told.

Darth Sidious let go a gleeful cackle. Still perched upon his throne, he stared ahead through the shuttle's viewport and watched as the clonetrooper transport burned through Dagobah's ionosphere. The next instant it was gone, swallowed by the murky shroud of the swamp world. Palpatine's true intentions were unknown to legion alpha.

Emperor Palpatine had sent the group to be, in essence, a round one for the Jedi. They would undoubtedly meet, and when they did, the formidable legion would be more than a handful for the Jedi. However, Darth Sidious knew that the Jedi would ultimately defeat the skilled group of troopers. The strategy was to weaken the Jedi, so that when Palpatine faced them, their energy reserves would be close to depleted. Then, it would be easy to break them.

Of course, Darth Sidious had mulled over his decision quite carefully. He questioned whether or not an entire legion of his best men was truly expendable. Ultimately, he decided that if it meant gaining such a powerful apprentice, then the plan was worth it.

Also along for the trip were seven of Palpatine's royal guards. These elite protectors wore armor and uniforms of crimson. A pair of the royal guards was now stationed just outside Palpatine's quarters, their shift just about to end. The others were assembled at the galley, which was connected to their small quarters, each providing just a place to sleep. The group shared a fresher. Throughout the imperial navy, these crimson-clad individuals were rumored to be force sensitive and only Palpatine knew if it was fact. When active, the royal guards wielded an advanced vibroblade and each wore a crimson plasteel helmet.

Just above the galley were the guest quarters. Eerily, its northern wall contained a secret passage, which led to the spot just behind Palpatine's throne. Darth Sidious would use this aperture when the situation called for it. The passage could only be accessed from the emperor's private quarters, so there was no threat of guests infiltrating from the other side.

A pair of bounty hunters were currently occupying the guest quarters. Dengar and a young Boba Fett had struck a deal with the dark lord. They were granted passage to Dagobah so they could retrieve the damaged Slave I. Their fee would be to find the other Sith artifacts that Yoda had stolen.

And rounding out the shuttle's crew were half a dozen technicians and engineers, their lodging just outside the engine rooms.

The special class shuttle boasted a crew perfectly crafted by the emperor.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	18. A Speck of Durasteel

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Speck of Durasteel**

The Urwasi System

**A** speck of durasteel drifted against the wide expanse of a yellow canvas. This was the scene for any casual viewer at a practical distance. However, such a logically simplistic interpretation would prove to be quite deceptive.

That speck amongst the galactic scheme was actually Darth Vader's mammoth flagship. It was a super star destroyer that was designed to produce fear among the galaxy's populace.

Only this particular scenario could make Vader's flagship seem insignificant. The huge craft was visiting the Urwasi system. And the approach to the planet Urwasi was treacherous.

After breaking out of hyperspace at a safe distance, one would have to near the Urwasi star carefully, for the planet was quite unique.

The planet, Urwasi, was located dangerously close to its star. So close in fact, that upon approach, it was near impossible for an observer to distinguish the planet from its sun. Both would glimmer a brilliant yellow, and the starshine bouncing off the salty flats of the planet was a reflective nightmare, which produced color equal to that of the star.

Planets located this far out of the system's habitable zone were usually deemed useless to the galactic community. However, Urwasi's apparent futility was precisely why the emperor chose it as his base of operations for AT-AT construction.

The once barren planetoid was now covered with bubble domes upon its darkened hemisphere. Due to the planet's synchronous orbit, one side of the world always faces away from its sun. Besides supplying oxygen to a world with no atmosphere, the bubble domes also provide protection against the harsh coldness of the night side.

Darth Vader stood regally upon the bridge, his hands interlocked behind his waist. Staring ahead through the forward viewport, all he saw was yellow. It was an amusing change from the usual panoramic view of space dotted with distant stars.

The dark lord momentarily thought about Tatooine, for the color reminded him of the approach to his desert home world. He quickly shook away the musing. Ever since he left Coruscant to embark upon this journey, he had been ruminating about the past. Perhaps it was because the emperor had forced him to talk about Mustafar, or perhaps there just wasn't much else to do as he waited out the hyperspace trip within his personal meditation chamber.

Now Darth Vader put his memories aside, for he had important work to do. He needed to intimidate his crew, for he fed off of the power that it produced. The dark lord could instill fear within his men simply by standing there. His appearance and ominous breathing was enough to get the job done.

Behind the dark mask, Darth Vader allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He might have smiled if he was still able to do so. He didn't need the force to tell him that his crew had messed up the planetary approach, so he already knew that he would be punishing someone today.

The dark lord began to walk over to the nearby astrogation console before the alarms started to sound. Being an expert on space flight, Darth Vader knew that the captain had locked on to one of the asteroids within Urwasi's orbit, rather than the planet itself. The gleam caused by light refraction upon a crystalline surface could fool even the most seasoned of pros.

Lord Vader arrived at the console to find a group of three technicians huddled around Captain Hija and the monitors. Usually the thumping of Vader's dark boots was enough to get his men to stand at attention, but this time they were too engrossed in an argument to notice the dark lord nearing.

"Is there a problem, Captain Hija?" The menacing voice resounded throughout the bridge.

The technicians all hopped into proper position and saluted the dark lord, each of them wondering how Vader was able to sneak up on them like that. They had been huddled around the captain, and now that they were neatly lined up against the console wall, Hija was revealed.

The captain swiveled around on one foot to face the dark lord, and he was noticeably uneasy. A surprise visit from Lord Vader was enough to fluster the captain. He usually had a few moments to compose himself, when he knew that the dark lord was approaching. Not this time. Hija was so scared that he had even forgotten to salute.

"No... no my lord," the captain sputtered. "The technical group and I were just discussing our proximity to the Urwasi star..." Hija found himself trembling, and one of the nearby technicians began to sweat profusely.

"And what did they have to say, captain?" Vader's arms were folded in front of his mechanical suit. As he glowered at Captain Hija, the timbre of Vader's voice demanded a quick reply.

Hija tensed up, but was able to muster an answer. "Well... my lord... they felt that I had strayed too close to the star... and that there had been a slight miscalculation in our present course..." The captain's hands were visibly shaking. "But I assure you my lord... we shall arrive at Urwasi on schedule. I locked on to the planet myself." There was an uncertainty in Hija's voice.

"And you would never put my starship in harm's way." Vader paused for effect. "Isn't that right, captain?" The dark lord relished moments like these. His crew members all cowered in his presence. Darth Sidious had promised Vader a great deal of power, and that part of the bargain seemed to stand up.

"No my lord... of course not." And sure enough, when Captain Hija finished uttering those words, the alarms began to blare as if on cue.

These particular sirens indicated that the heat level of the outer hull was dangerously high. The dozens of crew members on the bridge began to adjust settings and bark useless orders at each other. It only took half a minute for the disruption to turn into full blown panic.

The imperials ran amuck, many of them heading for the bridge exits with the hope of getting to the escape pods in time.

Darth Vader had not moved. He had just continued to stare at the captain. It was a grueling thirty seconds for Hija, but he managed to stand there at attention, waiting for a response from Vader.

Looking towards the upper level of the bridge, Darth Vader noticed that most of his men had abandoned their posts. Only a few gunners were left. Their fear of incurring Vader's wrath was far greater than their fear of the ship melting to scrap.

Vader's gaze drifted over to the eastern wall of that upper level. He motioned towards the wall with his dark gloved hand and toggled the appropriate lever through the force. Immediately, the blaring alarms stopped, and there was silence.

Hija hadn't moved as he watched Vader trip the switch. He looked on in disbelief. The captain had seen Vader use the force before, but it amazed him every time.

Darth Vader knew that there was no immediate danger to his ship, as long as he made a course correction within the next fifteen minutes. That left plenty of time to make an example of Captain Hija.

The dark lord crossed his arms again, allowing the silence to linger a few more seconds. Several crew members began to make their way back to their posts now that the sirens had stopped.

Once he thought enough men were watching, Vader commenced with his punishment. And he was feeling unusually more powerful today. A surge of power flowed through him that the dark lord had not expected. It ultimately made him decide not to perform his usual force grip upon the captain, but rather to lift him into the air.

Hija began to ascend. His toes stretched out for the floor, as if he could stop the levitation. Next, his arms began to flail and he struggled to reach the nearby console for some support. It was to no avail.

The palm of Darth Vader's hand was aimed squarely at captain Hija. The dark lord could feel Hija's countenance swirling through the force. Now Vader continued the aiming with his fingertips, palm facing the shiny floor.

This subtle movement of Vader's hand caused the captain to tilt in mid air, his form now horizontal. Dumbfounded, Captain Hija started to plead with his dark lord, as he floated there.

The many technicians and gunners pondered about what would happen next, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"Please... please my lord," Hija pleaded. "Please!" He floated there, slowly twisting and turning as if there were no gravity on the ship. Vader was treating him like a toy.

Suddenly, Vader made a gripping motion with his gloved hand, and the captain's flailing form straightened up. Now perfectly parallel to the floor, the captain hung there waiting for what would come next.

"Your incompetence disturbs me." The words were loud and intimidating, for Vader had been silent the last few minutes. Now Darth Vader felt a rush of dark power, and opened his hand wide. He waved his arm and hand towards the far off western wall in a fierce manner.

Hija took off like a rocket, flying across the bridge with incredible velocity. The captain did not make a sound, for he was in shock during his flight. Quickly, he met an unoccupied computer terminal face first, and the short trip was over.

The captain hadn't been able to put his hands up for shielding from the blow. That was because Vader had Hija's arms restrained through the dark power that he wielded.

The sound produced by the collision made all of Vader's men cringe. Now crumpled up upon the floor, Hija just quietly moaned.

Darth Vader nodded his masked head at a pair of gunners near the regretful captain. They would have the honor of cleaning up and dragging Hija to the medical bay.

One of the cowardly technicians had actually returned to the astrogation console during the spectacle. Vader turned to him and spoke with a commanding voice. "I want this ship headed for Urwasi immediately."

The nameless technician fumbled around at some knobs and switches. "Um... sorry my lord... we can't pinpoint the planet with all of the asteroids orbiting between Urwasi and its star." The man had no options. He had to tell the dark lord the honest truth, and he thought he had certainly brought about Vader's wrath once again.

"Asteroids do not concern me." Darth Vader's voice boomed.

The technician braced for punishment. However, all Vader did was motion towards the console. Through the force, knobs turned and levers flipped. Darth Vader had entered the proper coordinates. "There." Vader spoke the word plainly.

The dark lord couldn't even explain the feat to himself. He felt like his powers had multiplied to an amazing level. It was as if his thoughts had taken flight without depleting his energy. He had entered the coordinates effortlessly. Somehow, he just knew where Urwasi was located, so he positioned the gigantic vessel accordingly.

Darth Vader turned and pointed at the nearby pilot as his dark cape swirled from the quick motion. "Now take us to Urwasi." The demand sounded ominous, and the pilot knew he would share Hija's fate if he failed to get them there.

* * *

**~to be continued **with chapter nineteen, coming next, where we shall revisit Dagobah and catch up with Qui-Gon Jinn.


	19. Through the Cosmos

**Wicked Dreams**  
by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Through the Cosmos (Worlds Apart)**

_Mustafar_

**_L_**_ava, both volatile and mighty, churned all around Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The orange-red ooze blanketed Mustafar's sooty terrain as far as the eye could see. Now, the Jedi could only watch, as the superheated magma approached chaotically from all directions. With nowhere to go, Obi-Wan knew that his space would soon run out. _

_Seemingly, there would be no escape. However, a notion struck Obi-Wan's psyche and it was imperative that he act now. Kenobi called out to his master in a moment of desperation. 'Hear me.' He spoke the words through the force. Then the Jedi repeated the phrase, just before the relentless heat consumed him. _

_The scene had become bleak. An image of Obi-Wan's face swirled around like a whirlpool in the mind's eye of his master. He had attempted to communicate telepathically. Now the deep reds of the lava surrounded his countenance effusively. Obi-Wan dare not open his eyes as the urgent message began its journey through the cosmos. _

* * *

Dagobah

**Q**ui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi grand master, awoke with a start. He sat up in an awkward fashion and his drenched face was sweating profusely. It took a moment for the Jedi to gain his bearings, but he quickly realized that he'd been dreaming.

The scorching reality of that volcanic dream hit him hard. Although he knew that force-induced reveries were normally symbolic, Qui-Gon could tell that his padawan was in genuine danger.

Qui-Gon's disturbing realization occurred simultaneously with recognition of his surroundings. He was still at Dagobah, several meters away from Yoda's makeshift hut. Qui-Gon quickly deduced that he had fallen asleep upon the swampy mire with a fever brought about by the dark side.

The grand master remembered fighting off the temptation to ransack Yoda's hut looking for Sith artifacts. He had fled the hut with his forehead burning. As his hand came up to stroke his beard, Qui-Gon felt dry mud all over his cheeks. 'I must have fallen asleep while dousing myself with this sludge.'

He felt his head, wiping away most of the sweat. The fever had broken. As he stood up slowly, Qui-Gon considered his dream once again. 'Was that the future or the past?'

Jedi master Jinn feared that the dream had revealed events yet to happen. Such a vision would leave Qui-Gon to ponder the future. 'Would Obi-Wan escape the threat?' However, if it was the past, then Qui-Gon could deduce that his padawan had somehow averted the hazardous lava. He sensed through the force that his apprentice was presently trekking across the volcanic landscape. Either way, he knew that Kenobi's trials upon Mustafar were nearing an end. Qui-Gon needed a way off of Dagobah.

The misty rains had become heavy droplets. They pelted Qui-Gon's face as he began to walk. Headed for Yoda's hut at first, he soon decided to turn around and distance himself from the domicile. Qui-Gon knew that revisiting the hut would only invite more temptation.

Jinn's memory began to serve him well. 'I left Eethree to repair the bounty hunter's damaged ship,' he remembered. So Qui-Gon started to walk towards a bog surrounded by some gnarled trees, looking for Boba Fett's crashed ship. If Qui-Gon's instincts were right, then he was headed for the general vicinity of the crash site, not too far from Yoda's tempting hut.

As he progressed through the wet jungle, Qui-Gon was suddenly hit by another shock to his system. 'Hear me.' The familiar message rattled around in his psyche once again. He could detect Obi-Wan's telepathic communication quite clearly.

'Then it wasn't just a dream.' Qui-Gon Jinn soon realized that his troubled padawan was actually calling for help, all the way from Mustafar.

The Jedi master concentrated, and reached out with the force. 'Go ahead, my padawan. I hear you.' However, there was no response.

Obviously, Obi-Wan believed that his communication had failed. Otherwise, he would have followed it up with important information and specific instructions. It was Qui-Gon Jinn's extraordinary powers that had allowed him to receive a telepathic plea from such a great distance. 'Obi-Wan must be unable to detect my reply.'

The situation had now become urgent. The unexpected communication had proven that Qui-Gon's vision was more than just a dream. There was no misinterpreting the message. As confusing as the force vision proved to be, one truth was certain. Obi-Wan needed help, for he wouldn't be safe for much longer. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon wasn't going anywhere without a working ship.

As Qui-Gon made his way around the murky bog, he could sense his droid up ahead through the foliage. This surprised the grand master. 'That's peculiar. I could never sense droids through the force before.'

Ever since he had become the Jedi grand master, Qui-Gon's inexplicable powers had been throwing him various surprises. As far as he knew, even Yoda was unable to sense droids through the force. After all, droids have no midichlorians to detect.

Puzzled, Qui-Gon continued to reach out. It was as if Eethree and the ship had their own force signatures. Somehow, he could feel them just ahead.

Once Qui-Gon had surpassed Yoda's rank as a force user, the Jedi master became intimidated by his own powers. Reluctant to use these powers to their full potential, Qui-Gon often missed opportunities to apply his force abilities. 'Well not anymore,' the Jedi decided.

'If I can incapacitate dozens of enemies with a simple wave of my hand, then I shall. If I can sense droids and machinery through the force, then so be it.' Qui-Gon's newfound attitude had been caused by his minor brush with the dark side. The envy and anger he now harbored towards Yoda molded his ego significantly. And yet, Qui-Gon was still aware that his true self existed. This luminous guise believed that the envious thoughts were wrong. He was desperate to shake them.

Qui-Gon Jinn pulled back some wet leafy plants to reveal a small clearing. At the far side of the area, the Slave I was wedged between some gnarled trees. Sure enough, Eethree was there making repairs to the damaged ship. The droid warbled an excited greeting at Qui-Gon. Beeping loudly, it tilted back and forth.

"Hello, Eethree." Qui-Gon walked over briskly and patted the droid's dome. However, the reunion was cut short. Suddenly, the Jedi master had felt an impending danger through the force. The threat was located far above them. 'Perhaps among the jungle canopy,' Qui-Gon thought.

Now was the time. 'No more holding back,' Qui-Gon mused. He would tap into his own abilities fully.

"Eethree... continue repairing the ship." Qui-Gon spoke the words just before leaping upwards into the dense foliage of the wet Dagobah jungle. The jump was magnificent, for it measured roughly ten stories. The Jedi felt the force flow through him.

He stopped at a gigantic moss covered tree branch. Reaching out, Qui-Gon still felt the dangerous presence above. The surrounding jungle was teeming with thousands of various creatures, and the Jedi master could sense them all. The many force signatures acted like a cloak, protecting the identity of the real danger from above. Qui-Gon needed to get higher.

Another tremendous leap took Qui-Gon to the high jungle canopy. With no more creatures above him, Qui-Gon could sense things clearly now. He looked up, with a pensive look across his face. Dagobah's enormous grey clouds were all that he could see. The danger must've come from space, for now it lurked amongst the clouds. Qui-Gon could feel it.

The Jedi master quickly decided to drop a few feet, landing upon a long sturdy branch. He didn't want the threat to discover his presence. Hiding there, his signature would become one with the thousands of others. Also, he intentionally left his lightsaber deactivated.

Abruptly, the noise from many squeaking mynocks was replaced by the sound of realspace engines. 'There's a ship up there.' Qui-Gon stretched out with the force even more as the whir of the engines grew louder. He sensed three dozen male humans. Their force signatures were nearly identical. 'Those are clones,' Qui-Gon realized.

Qui-Gon instantly thought of the clone wars, and how his troops had betrayed him. Hatred welled up as he recalled how the clonetroopers had deceived the entire Jedi order. So lost in these intrusive musings, Qui-Gon hadn't noticed that a large rectangular vessel was breaking through the cloud cover. It was an imperial transport, and as it began to skim the canopy, Qui-Gon finally took notice.

He only had time to jump off of the branch, for within the next instant, trees splintered and foliage was torn to shreds as the transport roared through the spot where Qui-Gon had hid.

As Qui-Gon Jinn fell through the jungle, he kept his eyes fixed upon his feet, using the force to dodge every obstacle. He dare not peek at the above canopy as the imperial vessel mowed a destructive path through the trees. 'Are they just sacrificing their ship?'

Qui-Gon knew that an attempted landing upon the surface of Dagobah was not an intelligent idea. His very own ship, the Radiant One, was damaged beyond repair by an attempted approach to the planet. The modified starfighter, which was disguised as a commercial transport, still resided at its crash site near the sacred place. Eethree was unable to fix the craft. That is precisely why Qui-Gon had ordered the droid to repair Boba's ship, which was also smashed up from a planetary landing.

With a thud, the Jedi master hit the swampland near the edge of a large mudhole. Though it was no longer in sight, Qui-Gon could hear the transport forging a path through the jungle. Scared off, creatures darted through the foliage in all directions. Sitting there in the mud, Qui-Gon took a moment to gather his thoughts. 'By the stars! That craft was designed to land here. It's making a path for other ships.'

And so, many possibilities raced through Qui-Gon's head. Ultimately, he inferred that Sidious must've discovered their location, sending his loyal apprentice Darth Vader to confront the Jedi. The clonetroopers would secure the area, and Vader's shuttle would be able to land upon the path they had created with the transport.

That was the most logical deduction, but Qui-Gon could sense no dark lord approaching. 'Is it possible that Sidious has sent bounty hunters again?' The Jedi master quickly dismissed that idea. And he now knew that another ship was close behind the clone transport. Even though he was back upon the surface, Qui-Gon could sense another ship breaking atmosphere.

Qui-Gon Jinn stretched his force abilities to a manageable level. He didn't want to deplete all of his energy. What he sensed was the crew of the next ship. It held multiple passengers, many of which were force sensitive. He couldn't sense how many people made up this crew, for the jungle creatures were once again between him and the craft.

The noise of snapping trees stopped. 'The clone transport must've reached land.' Qui-Gon sighed. 'And that's just an escort for the larger threat to follow.' The Jedi master didn't know what that threat was, but he knew it would be turning up shortly.

Upon his return to the nearby clearing, Qui-Gon Jinn was once again greeted by his loyal droid Eethree. It beeped some information about the repairs, and explained that the Slave I would be ready for flight within the hour. "Thank you, Eethree." After another friendly pat of the dome, the blue and white astromech droid got back to work.

Qui-Gon leaned against a huge tree and exhaled as the rains picked up. He brought his hand to his bearded chin and then rubbed his eyes. The Jedi master's head was pounding, mostly due to stress. He dropped to the mud, coming to sit in a meditative pose. Qui-Gon had to decide upon a course of action.

The meditation was working, and the headache swiftly subsided. Qui-Gon focused upon his thoughts clearly. He had to get to Obi-Wan as quickly as possible. Even though he could sense that his padawan was safe for the time being, he didn't know how long it would last. The symbolic dream had jolted Qui-Gon, and ever since Obi-Wan had contacted him through the force, he was feeling the pang of guilt.

'How could I leave him there?' The mighty lava flows had made Qui-Gon uneasy when he had visited Obi-Wan upon Mustafar. Now, that concern seemed warranted. It had never occurred to Qui-Gon that his padawan might become trapped by the lava. 'I was so damn foolish!' The Jedi master felt idiotic for sabotaging Obi-Wan's only means of getting off the planet. He had gotten so wrapped up in Obi-Wan's trials that he had left his padawan stranded.

'And what about Yoda?' Qui-Gon thought hard. 'Should I abandon him here to face the clonetroopers alone?' He sensed that Yoda's trial at the cave was over, but the little green Jedi had never returned. 'Perhaps they won't find him. I doubt they know about the cave.'

Next, Qui-Gon Jinn considered looking for Yoda before his trip to Mustafar. However, he soon dismissed the idea. Searching the cave and surrounding areas could take days. Besides, Qui-Gon would need a light source and supplies, both of which he didn't have. The rations he had taken from the Radiant One would only last another day. And Eethree wouldn't be able to navigate through the terrain of the cave, making the droid's search lights useless.

'How can I leave my friend here to face the clones with another threat to follow soon after?' Suddenly, Qui-Gon's perceptions were altered. 'Yoda deserves it.' Anger swelled through the Jedi master. 'Serves that little troll right.'

Qui-Gon came out of the meditation trembling. He quickly jumped to his feet, placing his hand upon one of his temples. The Jedi master was overwhelmed with feelings of shame. 'I must atone for these wicked thoughts.' He sighed again. 'I am sorry, my friend.'

Before Qui-Gon could make sense out of his dark musings, he sensed danger. The clones were already on the move. 'Perhaps I'm not getting out of here before a confrontation.' There was no more time to formulate a plan. Qui-Gon Jinn entered Boba's ship while Eethree finished with the repairs.

The Jedi master brought as many systems online as he could. The weapons system was up and running, so he prepared for the possibility of an upcoming battle. Qui-Gon Jinn would be ready.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	20. Heated Mentality

**Wicked Dreams**  
by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Heated Mentality**

Part I

Dagobah

**Q**ui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi grand master, sat at the unfamiliar controls of the abandoned Slave I. He had spent the last ten standard minutes studying the ship's advanced weaponry system, and he was fairly confident that he now knew the activation sequences.

As far as technological prowess went, Qui-Gon was a fast learner. However, he was quite certain that he'd have a better understanding of the controls if Obi-Wan were there to assist him. His padawan had taught him much in the days of his apprenticeship.

Then Qui-Gon thought about the one they had lost to Palpatine. He grabbed at his chin as the reflection came. Anakin would be able to fly the vessel immediately. After all, he had thwarted the trade federation with a single Naboo starfighter. Qui-Gon attempted to squelch the thought before unwanted feelings arose.

The desired effect was attained as he centered himself through the force. A calm swept over Qui-Gon that he needed desperately. Recollections of Skywalker were counterproductive, especially when he needed to focus upon the task at hand. 'Obi-Wan.' The Jedi master was still trapped at Mustafar. 'I have to save Obi-Wan.'

Slave I's realspace engine began to whine as Eethree neared the completion of his repairs. The loyal droid was now working on the interior of the ship, patching up the repulsorlift unit. Qui-Gon had noticed several indicators lighting up as the last few systems were brought online.

Qui-Gon pondered the current situation much within the last hour. Three dozen elite clonetroopers were on their way to the nearby clearing just outside. If Eethree didn't finish with those repulsors soon, then Qui-Gon might have to engage those clones.

Even though the hyperdrive unit was still damaged, Qui-Gon Jinn had ordered the droid to fix the repulsors first. This way, he could at least get off-planet while Eethree focused on the hyperdrive. Time was running short. Qui-Gon could feel the presence of the clone threat approaching.

'At least they won't see Eethree.' The droid had finished with the exterior repairs. 'That should buy me some time.' Qui-Gon believed that the clones wouldn't approach the ship unless they saw a threat. Standard protocol dictated that they would have to secure the perimeter of the clearing first, before scanning the Slave I. To ensure this belief, Qui-Gon cut the realspace engines, for an abandoned ship posed no danger.

Suddenly, matters became worse. Through the force, Qui-Gon could sense the second ship breaking out of the clouds above. He still could not determine how many people were aboard, due to all of the jungle canopy creatures residing between him and the craft. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon knew that several members of the crew were force sensitive.

Surely the imperial vessel would land near the clone transport and its crew would follow the troopers. What exactly was the dark lord's plan? At least Qui-Gon didn't sense *his* presence.

Now came the hard part. All Qui-Gon could do was wait. Would the clones arrive before Eethree finished the repairs? The Jedi master didn't know, but he had made an important decision. If he had to face the unit of clones, he would not dispatch of them unless it became an absolute necessity. As easy as it was to use his newfound abilities, Qui-Gon would opt to resolve the matter with civility, as he always did.

The Jedi master began to meditate.

* * *

Mustafar

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi unclipped the case of rations from his utility belt. He had trekked halfway across the huge northern caldera, and decided it was time for a much needed break.

The journey had taken the Jedi master all night, and he wasn't sure if the mountainous region on the other side would contain any settlements. Regardless, he *had* to get there. It was his only option at this point.

Day and night upon Mustafar were still hard to distinguish from one another. The slight brightening of the harsh sulfuric clouds is what led Obi-Wan to assume it was daybreak.

He sat cross-legged on the smooth caldera surface and took a large bite out of a nutrient bar. Though he had no knowledge of what the mountains held, traveling across the smooth crater had been a welcome change for the Jedi.

The last time he had been in the vicinity of lava was back at the high canyon cliff. After he had jumped to supposed safety, Obi-Wan still found hot magma rising up through the canyon fissures. Heading north was the only way to avoid those bubbling puddles.

Obi-Wan thanked the force that he had not encountered lava all night. And that wasn't the only benefit of entering the caldera. The Jedi master found the terrain to be surprisingly cool as well. 'Boy did I need that.' After absorbing all that heat in the last few days, Obi-Wan relished the temperature change.

The conversion of heat into raw energy through the force had served him well. However, suppressing his sweat glands, a technique he had learned from Yoda, had become tedious.

'Yoda.' It was the first of many thoughts assaulting Obi-Wan's mind. He still had trouble understanding how, but the force had granted Obi-Wan passage to Dagobah. 'Perhaps the whole journey was one huge vision.'

Whether it was real or not, he had left his mentor upon the northern shoreline of the cave's river. Obi-Wan hoped with all his might that his actions at Dagobah had helped Yoda return to the light.

The whole experience had been an ordeal. Not only had he been torn away from Yoda, but the force-induced vortex had stripped young Anakin away from him as well. 'Anakin.' The thought was powerful.

Obi-Wan desperately missed the young boy. His unbridled innocence triggered something in the Jedi master. When Anakin had become his apprentice the first time around, Obi-Wan's passion to teach never truly ignited. 'How could I have been so foolish? The carefree innocence was there, but I only looked at Anakin as a chore.'

It wasn't entirely true, but Obi-Wan had picked up the habit of torturing himself needlessly. When the force had sent him back to encounter young Anakin again, Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he had realized. 'I never praised the boy. I only gave him harsh criticism.'

'Stop!' Obi-Wan scolded himself. These musings were fueled by pointless emotions. Swallowing hard, he moved on to the next thought process. 'Qui-Gon.' Although he was still mad at his master for stranding him upon Mustafar, Obi-Wan knew that he was in danger.

It was hours ago, just before he left the high cliff, that Obi-Wan had sensed a dark presence. The elusive signature had obviously come from off-planet. Now, connected to the force once more, Obi-Wan confirmed his suspicion. He just knew that Sidious was headed for Dagobah.

Qui-Gon had told his apprentice that the dark lord would undoubtedly start to hunt for them, and this knowledge terrified Obi-Wan to the core. Especially due to the fact that he had no way of helping. Or did he?

'No,' Obi-Wan quickly thought. 'I already tried to contact Qui-Gon through our force bond. It didn't work.' Then, he realized something. Just because he hadn't received a response didn't mean that Qui-Gon never got the message. It was possible that Obi-Wan just wasn't strong enough in the force to receive a telepathic message from such a great distance. Qui-Gon was a different story, for he was the new grand master of the Jedi, outranking even Yoda.

He had to try. 'No! I have to do,' he corrected himself. Even though he wouldn't know if it worked, Obi-Wan would go through the motions of warning his master.

Obi-Wan Kenobi drank the water supplied by his rations case, and then clipped it back to his belt. He stared off to the horizon, watching the high peaks spew lava into the air. Using the force, he concentrated. "Qui-Gon... hear me," he spoke aloud.

After repeating the phrase, Obi-Wan followed up with specifics. "Sidious is coming to Dagobah." The short, concise sentence was quite enough to attempt. The more he said, the less likely it would traverse the vast distance through the cosmos.

The Jedi master stood up. It was time to continue his journey across the caldera. As he took the first few steps, he tried not to think about the fact that Qui-Gon had turned his ship into a pile of slag. And although he still harbored some anger towards his master, Obi-Wan felt relieved about sending the message.

* * *

Part II

Dagobah

**Q**ui-Gon Jinn was deep in meditation when he sensed another ship land upon Dagobah. The force told him that it was an imperial shuttle. There was no doubt that the occupants would follow the troopers' path to the clearing. Baffled by the fact that members of the crew were force sensitive, Qui-Gon searched for answers. What he found was quite unexpected.

'Qui-Gon,' the force seemed to respond. 'Hear me.'

"It's Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon actually said aloud. His padawan was contacting him again. 'Go ahead my padawan... I hear you.'

Thinking Obi-Wan had heard the response, Qui-Gon waited for information. 'Sidious is coming to Dagobah.'

Qui-Gon opened his eyes immediately. 'Strange,' he thought. The message was clear, but Qui-Gon still couldn't feel his padawan through their force bond. 'Perhaps Obi-Wan's messages are getting through, but he cannot receive mine.'

He considered the warning. If Sidious were coming, Qui-Gon should have sensed it, for the dark lord's force signature was unmistakable. Its shadowy countenance had been etched into Qui-Gon's mind on that fateful day. The day he and Yoda were defeated by Sidious.

Was Obi-Wan's claim accurate? Was Darth Sidious actually aboard that shuttle? Qui-Gon wasn't sure, but he knew one horrible truth. If the dark lord was somehow masking his dark side presence, then he wielded more power than Qui-Gon had ever imagined.

The contemplation about Palpatine was cut short. Qui-Gon sensed the first of the clonetroopers arrive at the clearing. Slave I's exterior tinting was activated, so Qui-Gon was able to peer out the transparisteel viewport above the control panel. Brushing foliage aside, the clone commander motioned to his men. His orders were to create a perimeter around the clearing, at the edge of the surrounding jungle.

A thin Dagobah mist clung to the surface and the soft rains had stopped. 'It figures,' Qui-Gon thought cynically. 'The rains stop now.' Any form of the jungle rain would have ruined visibility for the clones, and given Qui-Gon the advantage.

As the clones spread throughout the clearing, Qui-Gon could sense each being glowing within the force. The troopers all looked alike behind those t-shaped visors, but each man was unique. Qui-Gon coaxed the tendrils of their luminosity, trying to calm the alert legion. If he could make even one of them drowsy, then it would be worth it.

Qui-Gon counted twenty-four clonetroopers making up the perimeter. The remaining dozen were assembled near the spot where the commander had entered the clearing.

The Jedi master left the cockpit to check on Eethree's progress. The droid was nearly done with the repulsor system, and beeped to Qui-Gon that it would take seven more standard minutes to complete the appointed task. "By the stars," he muttered. Heading back to the cockpit so he could watch the clonetroopers, Qui-Gon wondered what would happen in those seven long minutes.

* * *

**L**ord Sidious exited his special class imperial shuttle with tremendous confidence. As he touched the muddy surface of Dagobah, a gleeful smile formed across his wretched face. The royal guards flanking him took no notice, for his mouth was lost among the shadows created by his dark hood.

Palpatine's elite protectors were assembled around him in a diamond formation, one in each direction. Another crimson-clad guard walked ahead of the group, while a sixth followed.

Now exiting the shuttle, a pair of bounty hunters watched the imperial group. When Sidious reached the path that the clonetroopers had forged through the jungle, Boba Fett and Dengar began to follow. Both of them had serious doubts about working for Palpatine, but they had gone too far to get out of it now.

Admiral Cagi and his co-pilot remained on the shuttle, along with one royal guard and half a dozen engineers. Once Sidious reached the clearing, their orders were to repair the nearby clone transport that had landed before them. It had taken minor damage when it plowed through the jungle canopy.

The imperial group had only taken a few steps into the jungle when Palpatine stopped. The royal guard directly ahead of him turned around and offered a palm-sized holoprojector and comlink.

"Get me the commander," Sidious ordered his crimson protector. The holo appeared instantly and the comlink crackled.

"Yes, my lord," came the voice from the comlink. It was the clone commander, who was up ahead at the clearing.

Palpatine addressed the clone by name, and wasted no time getting to business. "Commander Kotaza... report." The words were spoken eerily.

"We have formed a perimeter around the clearing," the commander announced rather quickly. Talking to the emperor gave him the chills. "Group one is assembled and ready."

"Good," the emperor hissed. "What have you found?" Sidious knew that the commander had more to say.

"We have found an abandoned ship at the far side of the clearing... firespray class my lord." The commander hoped that Palpatine would be pleased. He wasn't.

"Destroy it immediately." The command sent shivers through the trooper.

"It shall be done my lord," commander Kotaza responded. Then, the emperor cut the transmission.

A young Boba, now positioned behind the pack of imperials, had heard the exchange. His eyes went wide behind his helmet. 'That's my ship!' He dared not say this aloud, for he had heard tales of the slightest annoyance causing the dark lord to unleash his wrath.

Dengar realized this too, and he wondered how Boba was going to save his ship without speaking to Palpatine.

* * *

Part III

Dagobah

**T**he commander addressed the formidable team that Sidious had assembled for the mission. "Okay clones! We have direct orders to destroy that ship." Not a single clone knew why they had been ordered to do this. Regardless, a clone would never question the command of a superior officer.

The elite team of clonetroopers, put together by Sidious himself, awaited further instructions. "All guns along the perimeter... open fire on my command." Their leader paused a moment. "Group one... set up the rocket launchers."

The three dozen troopers all prepared themselves. Hailing from the emperor's top five legions, the talented group would get the job done.

Twenty-four clonetroopers along the perimeter took aim with their impressive weapons. Some held blastech rifles, while others had quad turret laser cannons strapped over their shoulders.

Twelve others, designated group one, started to assemble the rocket launchers. These clones had been members of the famed 501st. Their leader, commander Kotaza, watched his men with much pride.

Legion alpha was ready to take action.

* * *

"**O**h no," Qui-Gon whispered as he sat at the controls of the Slave I. His next sentence was spoken much louder. "I have a bad feeling about this." Eethree bleeped in agreement from the engine room.

The Jedi master had been spying on the clonetroopers through the tinted cockpit viewport. A moment ago, Qui-Gon had seen the commander making a holo communication, and he didn't know who was on the other side of that transmission. Nevertheless, it had made the Jedi uneasy.

Now, the weapons of the twenty-four perimeter clones were aimed squarely at the Slave I. And the group of twelve on the far side of the clearing had begun to construct rocket launchers.

The clone commander was about to bark one final order at his men. Time was of the essence, as several warnings assaulted Qui-Gon through the force. The mystical energy field was shrieking with urgency. It wanted Qui-Gon to take action, and he complied.

"Eethree!" Qui-Gon yelled. "All power to the forward shields now!" The loyal droid obeyed just before the bombardment. Time decelerated to an amazingly slow pace as Qui-Gon centered himself through the force.

Red laserfire began to protrude from the nozzles of twenty-four separate weapons. Slowly, the condensed beams of light energy made their way towards the ship.

Qui-Gon felt the force flow through him like never before. He now had access to powers he didn't fully understand. His mere thoughts were controlling the speed of the threatening red bolts.

The Jedi master quickly realized that the force had afforded him with an opportunity. The extra time was a sign. He *had* to use his powers to their full potential.

The shots from the six closest clones had reached the Slave I, impacting against the forward shields. Qui-Gon suddenly knew what to do next. He gazed out at the center of the Dagobah clearing.

The next eight bolts hit the shields, and caused no damage. However, time was speeding up. His attention now focused upon the feat he was about to perform, Qui-Gon could no longer control the speed of the approaching laserfire.

Ten more tallies struck the forward shields, many of them fired from the quad laser cannons. The Slave I jostled slightly, but the shields held. Qui-Gon's gaze was stirring up power. The mists at the center of the clearing began to swirl.

Qui-Gon was amazed by the fluidity of his powers. He didn't even have to motion towards his target like all Jedi were trained to do. He only needed to *look* at the area.

All the shots from the first volley of laserfire had already come. Qui-Gon could sense the clones preparing for another round of blasts. The firing studs on their weapons simply needed to be pressed. Now was the time.

Qui-Gon stared at the central area of the clearing. He mentally siphoned all of his power towards that single spot. Suddenly, the tiny vortex he had created was augmented into a ball of pure energy.

He noticed that the clonetroopers were ready to launch their rockets as well. 'Perfect timing,' Qui-Gon mused as his energy ball grew larger.

Then, it happened. The Jedi master snapped his fingers, and the magnificent ball of mental heat detonated. The triumphant force explosion proved to be Qui-Gon's most impressive use of power yet.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	21. Episode at Dagobah

**Wicked Dreams**  
by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Episode at Dagobah**

Dagobah

**T**he men of legion alpha were ready to take action, and their leader, commander Kotaza, gave the order to open fire upon the Slave I. "All guns... fire!" The command reverberated loudly through the Dagobah jungle. Lodged between two gnarled trees, the firespray class vessel seemed unoccupied to the formidable team of clonetroopers.

Along the perimeter of the clearing, twenty-four skilled men bombarded the Slave I with red laserfire. Behind his helmet, commander Kotaza grinned. He found the high-pitched sounds from the rifles and cannons to be rhythmically satisfying. There was an artistic quality to the alternating flashes of light from around the jungle border.

While the first volley of bolts rocked the targeted ship, twelve other troopers, designated group one, assembled rocket launchers on the opposite side of the clearing. Among the talented group, commander Kotaza watched as the Slave I withstood the onslaught of blasts.

The commander immediately realized that the craft's forward shields were operational. He had assaulted enough ships in the past to confirm the observation. Not hearing the satisfactory sound of laserfire against durasteel, Kotaza became perplexed. The Slave I was supposedly abandoned. 'How could the shields be up?'

Red beams continued to pour out of the two dozen weapons. Each bolt struck the shields of the protected ship with a dim green flash. This indicated that the shields were close to depleted, so the commander did not call off the assault. He knew that the shield would eventually give.

As the shots impacted against the forward shields, commander Kotaza's attention was drawn to the center of the Dagobah clearing. He gazed at the ominous spot, and he didn't know why. Quickly, he shook away the temptation to keep looking, and focused upon the Slave I once more. The ship had still taken no damage. Suddenly, he felt compelled to stare at the spot again. It was as if he had no control.

Although the shields were holding, the Slave I finally jostled slightly. However, the commander was unaware, for his eyes were transfixed upon the central area of the clearing. There, the hanging Dagobah mists began to swirl. All around, the winds kicked up, causing pieces of vegetation to fly through the air.

The commander couldn't explain what was happening. "Hold your fire!" he yelled, anxiety noticeable in his voice. All of the perimeter clonetroopers let go of their firing studs. The laserfire stopped, replaced by an eerie howling of wind. These clones would never get the chance to send a second volley of blasts. They would never have the opportunity to break the shield, for they all began to lose their balance, swaying from the gale.

Staring at the center of the clearing, all of the troopers felt their energies siphoning towards that single spot. The swirling mists had morphed into what seemed to be a tiny vortex of pure energy. Heat swelled outwards from the strange eddy, which soon augmented to form a larger ball quaking with power.

The troopers of group one were ready to launch their rockets, but gazed at the bizarre phenomenon instead. This strange miracle was unfolding right before their very eyes. The hot sphere grew larger. Kotaza and his men felt a slight gravitational tug and took their last look at the Dagobah clearing. The wind stopped, and was replaced by a brief silence that tormented the soul of each trooper.

Then, it happened. The magnificent ball of energy detonated. Every clonetrooper was blasted away from the clearing, and sent through the jungle at high speed.

* * *

'**H**ow is this possible?' There were very few things in the galaxy that could shock Qui-Gon Jinn. However, his most recent feat was one of them. Slinking into the pilot's chair aboard the Slave I, the Jedi grand master rubbed his eyes and nose furiously with one trembling hand.

There was no explanation. He had just known what to do. 'How could an explosion of that magnitude happen with just a mere snap of my fingers?' Puzzled, Qui-Gon sat there and peered out at the now empty Dagobah clearing. Questions continued to assault his reeling mind. He had performed the task just by *looking* at the spot.

Qui-Gon's new powers were enough to actually scare the seasoned Jedi. He wanted answers, for he had never known force abilities like this before. The Jedi master stopped pondering as he was reminded of his urgent situation by Eethree's beeping from the engine room.

Just before the spectacular detonation, Qui-Gon had seen the clone commander making a holo transmission, and he now sensed several force-sensitive individuals approaching the clearing.

The rattled Jedi was even more uneasy about the condition of the Slave I. After the clone bombardment, the forward shields had been reduced to only ten percent of the maximum hold. 'At least the rocket launchers were blown away with the troopers,' Qui-Gon told himself. Then, he sprang out of the pilot's seat.

Qui-Gon Jinn left the cockpit to check on Eethree's progress with the repulsors. The loyal droid beeped that the repulsor system would be back online in half a minute. 'A lot can happen in thirty seconds,' Qui-Gon thought. 'Just think about the last seven minutes.'

Suddenly, the ship jostled once again. Qui-Gon grabbed Eethree's dome in order to maintain his footing. 'The force explosion must have dislodged the craft from the trees.' The Jedi master was right. Slave I began to slide along mossy branches.

Qui-Gon dashed back to the cockpit. The vessel slid awkwardly until it was free of the gnarled trees. Thrown back against the bulkhead, Qui-Gon stared out the viewport as the vehicle fell towards the muddy surface of Dagobah. He no longer saw the clearing, for the craft had tipped over, making the viewport face upwards. Luckily, the repulsors went online just before Eethree went flying towards the back of the engine room.

Recognizing the familiar whine of the repulsors instantly, Qui-Gon used the force to influence the main controls of the Slave I. The ship turned to its vertical position once more and Qui-Gon quickly made his way to the pilot's seat. Using mechanical arms to push off the floor and right itself, Eethree went to work on the hyperdrive unit as Qui-Gon had commanded.

The soft rains had stopped and a thin mist clung to the surface as Qui-Gon flew the Slave I into the clearing. Slowly, the firespray class vehicle began to ascend. The Jedi master would have to rely upon the force if he was going to navigate upwards through the mighty branches and foliage. Even with the force as his ally, Qui-Gon wasn't sure if the Slave I could take much more damage. 'There must be an easier way to get off-planet.'

Then, an idea struck Qui-Gon. 'All I have to do is follow the clonetroopers' path back to their transport.' The clone transport ship had sliced its way through the foliage, making way for the imperial shuttle that had just landed. If he flew the Slave I to that landing area, Qui-Gon could then get off-planet unobstructed. Of course that would mean flying by the individuals that were headed towards the clearing, and those people were clearly force sensitive.

'Was Obi-Wan's claim accurate? Had Darth Sidious actually been aboard that shuttle?' Obi-Wan Kenobi had warned Qui-Gon through their force bond. The message had journeyed through the cosmos all the way from Mustafar. Qui-Gon knew that the dark lord's force signature was unmistakable. It had been etched into the Jedi master's mind on the day they had battled.

However, Qui-Gon was still unsure. And considering the day's events, it was quite apparent that anything was possible through the force. Lord Sidious just might be masking his dark side presence.

* * *

**T**he pair of bounty hunters, Boba Fett and Dengar, had broken off from the group of imperials. They had been trailing so far behind the pack that Sidious took no notice.

A young Boba was sprinting north through the dense jungle, and Dengar did his best to keep up. Just moments ago, they had heard Palpatine's order to destroy the Slave I. Boba had immediately taken off northward, positioned just west of the Dagobah clearing.

Dengar knew what his colleague was up to, and he cursed the stars that they were a team. Boba dared not ask the emperor to spare his ship, so he was acting upon instinct. He was going to attempt to enter the clearing from the northern side, where he could hopefully intercept the Slave I before the clones destroyed it.

Unfortunately for Boba, he was only halfway along the improvised route when he heard the shots from the clearing. The clonetroopers had opened fire upon his one and only ship. 'Damn!' the bounty hunter thought to himself. Then, he realized there was something amiss about the sounds he heard.

'Those blasts are hitting shields!' He had come to know the distinct sound. Boba knew that the bolts of laserfire were not making contact with the hull of his sleek vessel. He quickly opened the piece of armor upon his left wrist. This revealed the keypad that allowed him remote access to the Slave I's systems. Sure enough, the display next to the keys told him that the forward shields were activated.

'What?' The determined hunter was surprised. Still sprinting at top speed, Boba took another glance at the tiny display. A message was blinking in a brownish-orange hue. It indicated that the Slave I had two occupants; a droid and a human. 'Who the hell repaired my ship?'

At this stage of the game, Boba decided that it didn't matter who was controlling his ship. Whoever it was had just saved the Slave I from destruction. Before the bounty hunter could ponder anything else, he felt an intense heat emanating from the direction of the clearing. Next, a sharp explosion reverberated from that area as well. The mighty sound was unrecognizable to Boba. 'What was that?'

Suddenly, Boba could see blurs of white through the thick foliage. What happened next baffled him to the core. As his sprint continued, Boba noticed clonetroopers falling from the trees above. Plowing through branches, and careening off of solid bark, these troopers seemed to have been thrown outward from the clearing.

Boba ignored the moans of each clone, and finally reached the northern edge of the Dagobah clearing. Looking ahead, he saw the Slave I ascending at the center of the large area. 'They won't make it off-planet that way,' Boba hypothesized for himself. 'The branches and foliage are too thick.'

Glancing at his wrist display again, Boba noticed that the forward shields were at ten percent. He blew out a sigh of relief when he saw the Slave I alter its course and head for the southern path rather than try to escape straight up. Just then, a panting Dengar caught up to his temporary partner.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Dengar questioned. "It's raining clones."

Boba responded with his typical brand of sarcasm. "Thanks for the insight."

"Damn it, Boba!" Dengar wasn't in the mood for his peer's attitude. He was going to voice his opinion about Boba's most recent strategy. "I can't believe you broke off from the main group!" The panting continued. "Do you know what Palpatine is going to do to us?"

"That's *my* ship," Boba said sternly as he stuck his t-shaped visor in Dengar's face. "And *nobody* is going to destroy it!" The raspy electronic voice was adamant. "Besides, he doesn't even know we left."

Now curbing his speech, Dengar spoke much more quietly. "What do you intend to do?"

"Reclaim my ship before it reaches the landing site." Keeping his eyes upon his vessel, Boba began to traverse the clearing.

Dengar followed. "Don't try it," he pleaded. "I'm beggin' ya Boba." The bounty hunter was beyond scared. "There's no way you can do that without Palpatine knowing!"

"Good point," Boba declared to Dengar's surprise.

After a brief pause, Dengar spoke up. "Why don't you just use your wrist communicator to shut off all systems?"

"That won't work," Boba explained. "Palpatine would just reissue the order to have it destroyed." Boba's hand went to his chin. "The only option is to let them escape."

Relieved, Dengar exhaled. "Now that's smart."

"Don't get too comfortable." Boba stared at the other bounty hunter. "We're going after them. Now pick up the pace... we have to plant a homing beacon on the hull."

Dengar's shoulders slumped. "But Palpatine is never gonna let us go after them!"

"Just relax," Boba said coolly. "I have a plan."

* * *

**D**arth Sidious had exited his special class imperial shuttle with tremendous confidence. However, his self-assurance was shaken when clonetroopers started raining upon the muddy surface of Dagobah. They were falling awkwardly from out of the trees.

Palpatine, and his six elite protectors, had nearly reached the clearing when an intense heat blasted towards them from the northeast. The blast was accompanied by a loud explosion, and at that moment the emperor felt a great disturbance in the force.

The crimson-clad guards were assembled around Palpatine in a diamond formation, none of them knowing what had transpired.

Darth Sidious knew.

The dark lord was instantly aware that the explosion had been created by use of the force. Such a light side display could only have been orchestrated by Jinn. Sidious knew that Qui-Gon's powers had been steadily growing since their last encounter.

'It seems my new apprentice has become more powerful than I had anticipated.' The emperor's thought came with a gleeful smile, for he knew what was truly fueling Qui-Gon Jinn. 'Good... this shall work to my advantage.'

The imperial group forged ahead along the jungle path. Suddenly, a flailing trooper came rocketing through the branches. The clone smashed into the lead guard and they both fell to the mud-covered surface.

Palpatine motioned towards the imperial guard in front of him. Quickly, the guard moved so that his emperor could approach the wrecked clonetrooper. Stripped away due to his flight through the trees, most of the trooper's plasteel armor was gone.

The man weakly crawled along to the first set of feet he found, not knowing who they belonged to. Hoping for assistance, the trooper pushed out one word. "Help." Then, he let out a quiet moan.

Darth Sidious stood there, his yellow reptilian eyes transfixed upon the helmetless clone. "Where is your commanding officer?" The question was spat out with contempt for the pitiful trooper.

While his dark master's attention was on the unfortunate clone, the crimson guard that had been knocked over quickly got back to his feet.

Never looking up to see who had addressed him, the clone attempted to answer. "I... I don't know." He gasped for air. "We were all... blasted... away..." Palpatine cut off the man's sentence.

"Incompetent fool!" Lifting him by his pale blue shirt, the dark lord held the man up just above eye level. The entire motion was a blur to all that witnessed it. None of the royal guards could explain how the wretched Palpatine was able to move so fast.

The unlucky clone got one look at a disfigured face before Sidious cast him away with the force. Throwing the man back towards the clearing, Palpatine watched as his victim sailed through branches and foliage once again. Now it was the emperor's sheer strength that impressed the crimson-clad guards. Where the man landed was anyone's guess.

Darth Sidious could sense the Slave I approaching from just around the bend, and he now knew who was behind the controls. "So... commander Kotaza has failed me," the emperor said calmly. "It is of no consequence." He was speaking aloud, but to no one in particular. Then, he turned to face his top guard. "Get me the admiral," Sidious ordered. The holo appeared instantly as the comlink crackled.

"Yes, my lord," came the voice from the comlink. It was the admiral, who was back at the landing site aboard Palpatine's shuttle.

Sidious addressed his admiral by name, and wasted no time. "Admiral Cagi... an urgent matter has arisen. The plan shall be altered." The words were spoken eerily.

"What are your orders, my lord?" the admiral quickly asked. He had grown accustomed to speaking with Palpatine, but it still gave his co-pilot the chills.

"I am allowing a firespray class vessel to enter the landing site. You are *not* to engage." The emperor was hissing his plan. "I shall disappear into the jungle with my group, and then ambush the ship from behind," he explained as a deranged smile formed across his face. "I have something *special* planned for Jinn. You only need to keep him from escaping."

"It shall be done my lord," the admiral responded. Then, the emperor cut the transmission.

Half a dozen royal guards flanked the emperor as they all left the path and entered the jungle. Immediately afterwards, the Slave I came flying by, hovering just above the now vacated pathway.

Sure enough, the ship headed for the landing site.

* * *

**Q**ui-Gon Jinn sat behind the impressive controls of the Slave I. He had been able to study the ship for ten minutes prior to the confrontation with the clonetroopers. So he now knew the activation sequences for most of the advanced weaponry systems.

Knowing what he would face upon reaching the imperial landing site, the Jedi master thought about his options. He would find a damaged clone transport and an imperial shuttle when the Slave I arrived there. 'Those ships shouldn't be heavily armed. Perhaps I can escape without a battle.' Qui-Gon hoped that was the case, but knew he had to be ready for anything.

The most powerful weapons aboard the ship were the seismic charges. Qui-Gon quickly dismissed the idea of using them upon the planet's surface. There wasn't much room to navigate along the jungle path, and the landing site up ahead was most likely no bigger than the clearing. Therefore, the Slave I would be caught in any seismic blast that Qui-Gon deployed.

Heat seeking missiles were also part of the Slave I's arsenal. Again, the confined space posed a threat. Any such missile could easily turn and seek out the ship's realspace engines.

Qui-Gon would have to rely upon regular missiles and laser cannons if a battle became imminent. 'The force is my ally,' he reminded himself, letting out a quiet chuckle. 'I could always concoct another explosion.' His newfound ability still shocked the Jedi master. He gathered that replicating such a force detonation would prove to be difficult. After all, he wasn't sure how he had accomplished it the first time.

Suddenly, the jungle path opened up to reveal the imperial landing site. Qui-Gon brought the Slave I to a stop, allowing it to hover there at the entrance.

During the flight from the clearing to the landing site, Qui-Gon hadn't run into the force sensitive beings he had detected. However, he could sense them quite easily now, for they were nearby. The force now told him that seven humans were hiding amongst the jungle, just a click to the northeast.

Qui-Gon now focused his mental abilities upon the two ships ahead. The imperial shuttle in the middle of the landing site contained a pair of occupants. They were not force users. 'No Palpatine,' the Jedi thought to himself. The larger ship, a damaged clone transport, held six engineers who were making repairs. It was located at the eastern edge of the site.

It was easy to spot the huge pathway that the transport had plowed through the jungle canopy. Qui-Gon's vantage point allowed him to see the clouds of Dagobah. 'Hmmm... I have a clear path all the way to the upper atmosphere.' Qui-Gon massaged his bearded chin with one hand. 'It can't be this easy.' His musing would prove to be true.

All of a sudden, the force warned Qui-Gon of an impending danger from behind the ship. "Eethree! All power to the rear shields now!" The loyal droid complied instantly as Qui-Gon heard a familiar noise. He quickly recognized it as the distinct sound of a rocket launcher. A high-pitched whistling noise followed. As the tone of the sound increased, Qui-Gon realized what would happen next. "Brace for impact!" he yelled, hoping Eethree could react in time.

The Slave I lurched when the rocket exploded against the rear shields. It sounded thunderous. Qui-Gon was thrown out of his seat while Eethree tumbled into the cockpit. The droid bleeped explicitly as its master wasted no time getting back up. Leaping behind the controls once more, Qui-Gon brought the ship around quickly to face this new threat. His hands working ferociously at the control panel, Qui-Gon transferred the shields to the front again. They were now holding at only three percent integrity.

When he finally looked out the transparisteel viewport, Qui-Gon Jinn gazed upon a sight that chilled him to the very core. Situated next to a rocket launcher upon the southern path, a dark figure glowered at the Slave I from behind a hood. Qui-Gon feared this shadowy, robed individual more than anything else in the galaxy. 'It can't be.' Qui-Gon could not sense any dark side presence, yet the Dark Lord of the Sith was standing right before him. "It can't be." This time the Jedi master spoke the words aloud. Despite the utterance, Qui-Gon knew the disturbing truth.

It *was* Darth Sidious.

He was being flanked by six imperial guards, each of them wearing crimson. Qui-Gon could still sense their signatures glowing through the force. However, Palpatine's distinct aura eluded the Jedi master. He simply sensed the dark lord as a seventh royal guard. 'How can this be?' Qui-Gon questioned about the peculiar development.

Lord Sidious could barely contain his glee. The rocket had worked perfectly. All he had wanted was for Qui-Gon to turn the ship around. Now Palpatine would demonstrate his newfound power, as was his plan. The emperor was about to unleash an advanced form of dark side force lightning. Purple and precise, this new power should tear right through the Slave I's viewport, and fry the entire cockpit including Jinn.

Qui-Gon never sensed the evil assault. The violet lightning flew from Palpatine's knotty fingertips toward the Slave I's forward shields. Once again, time seemed to decelerate as Qui-Gon meditated through the force. The potent lightning of purple was halfway to the Slave I, and before he could formulate a plan, Qui-Gon heard a familiar warrior's yell.

Emerald lightsaber lit, Jedi master Yoda sprang out from the brush that was adjacent to the hovering Slave I. His Jedi robes billowing, Yoda landed upon the outer surface of the viewport in the most regal of fashions. The diminutive Jedi used his feet and one hand like suction cups against the transparisteel, and his timing was impeccable. With his other hand holding the emerald saber aloft, Yoda blocked the advanced force lightning before it struck the Slave I.

Back in the cockpit, Eethree was up and about once more. The droid was warbling its excitement over the return of master Yoda. Qui-Gon took no notice of Eethree dancing in circles, for the Jedi master was shielding his eyes from the mighty spectacle playing out before him.

The green of the lightsaber blade against the violet of the force lightning created a magnificent aurora. Throughout the dimly lit jungle, a bright radiance was produced.

Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head in astonishment. This was a lot to process all at once. Though he was quite aware that Palpatine had launched an advanced form of force lightning at him, Qui-Gon still couldn't sense the dark lord's force signature. 'Purple force lightning?' he questioned. 'Thank the force that Yoda arrived when he did.'

'Yoda.' Qui-Gon thought about his comrade. They hadn't seen each other since Qui-Gon had left Yoda at the mouth of the cave. Qui-Gon knew that Yoda's trial in the cave had caused a dangerous brush with the dark side. However, as Yoda now clung to the Slave I's viewport, Qui-Gon could sense only a light side presence from his friend. Something, or someone, had placed Yoda back upon the right path.

Now, Qui-Gon sat there, amazed at Yoda's knowledge. The little Jedi master was somehow using his energy blade to absorb the tendrils of the purple lightning. Qui-Gon wasn't sure how Yoda knew the way to defend against such an advanced tactic. 'Perhaps Yoda's knowledge can be attributed to those Sith holocrons he possessed.' Qui-Gon sighed. 'Perhaps I was wrong. Learning about the dark side might be the only way.'

Yoda leapt off of the Slave I. The lightning, somehow attracted to the green blade, followed him to the Dagobah surface. There, Yoda pushed forward, closing the distance between himself and Palpatine.

This was Qui-Gon's chance to escape. While Sidious was busy with Yoda, he could fly the Slave I off planet right now. However, he would not leave his green friend to battle Palpatine alone. The emperor had bested Qui-Gon and Yoda as a team upon that fateful day. Qui-Gon doubted the outcome would be any different today, even with his newfound abilities. 'No.' He gritted his teeth. 'We have to get off planet and save Obi-Wan.'

Darth Sidious was surprised when Yoda had jumped out to defend Qui-Gon, but his evil glee did not diminish. The little green Jedi would make a fine apprentice as well. The dark lord continued to bombard Yoda with advanced force lightning until he could perform the task no more. Yoda's emerald blade had absorbed all of it, and the newly discovered dark side ability weakened Palpatine considerably. Yoda was a few steps away from the emperor when the lightning stopped. The six royal guards immediately rushed at Yoda before he could make a move.

Slowly, the Slave I began its ascent. Qui-Gon opened the main hatch, hoping that Yoda could leap high enough to get on board. Surrounded by crimson guards, Yoda recognized Qui-Gon's plan immediately. The green Jedi master jumped before any of the guards could engage him. Ten stories above, after the impressive flight, Yoda landed upon the open hatch of the Slave I. Qui-Gon was there to lend a hand. "Welcome, my friend," he said with a quick smile. He then pulled Yoda onboard and sealed the hatchway.

Dumbfounded, the guards looked up at the ship, and then at each other. All six of them guessed that punishment would come swiftly. When they finally mustered up the courage to look at their master, they saw him leaning against the now empty rocket launcher. Palpatine was regaining his strength, and laughing maniacally in the process. Aiming his fingertips towards the now rising ship, Darth Sidious prepared to launch another volley of advanced force lightning. However, he wouldn't get the chance, for a powerful rocket was headed straight at him.

The Dark Lord of the Sith acted quickly. He crouched, curled himself up into a ball, and summoned the power of the dark side. A protective shield formed around him, emanating outwards to include the royal guards standing nearby. This force cocoon was another advanced tactic learned recently by the dark lord. The rocket, which had been launched by Qui-Gon and Yoda aboard the Slave I, impacted against the invisible dome-shaped barrier. A marvelous explosion caused flames to envelop the force cocoon. Half a dozen royal guards, all shielding their heads, were amazed to find themselves unharmed. Awestruck, they didn't understand how they had been saved.

Qui-Gon Jinn pulled at the controls of the Slave I. The ship shot upwards toward the dank, grey clouds of Dagobah. Yoda was now sitting in the copilot's seat, and Eethree had returned to the engine room to repair the hyperdrive unit.

Both Jedi had witnessed their rocket explode against the force-induced cocoon. It was clear that Darth Sidious had grown even more powerful since their last meeting. "By the stars!" Qui-Gon said with disappointment. "How is Sidious learning these new powers?"

"A pathway to many abilities the dark side is," Yoda warned. "By the ancient Sith teachings, there is much to be learned."

Qui-Gon's eyes turned into narrow slits while he continued to fly. With an annoyed smirk across his face, he spoke. "I'm sure *you* would know!"

Yoda just ignored the obvious insult. He had expected that Qui-Gon would be a bit hostile when they reunited. "The Sith holocron Sidious took back. Learning from it, he is."

The Slave I began to wobble before the Jedi masters could finish the conversation. Qui-Gon was shocked. "What's happening now?" Just as the ship was about to clear the jungle canopy, it jerked to a stop. Then the vessel began approaching the surface once more. The Slave I was being pulled back to the landing site by some unseen force.

"Stuck in a tractor beam, we are." Yoda seemed calm considering the situation.

"Tractor beam?" Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. "A tractor beam from where?"

Yoda wasn't sure, but he knew what to say. "Never underestimate the emperor, and his new empire."

* * *

**A**board Palpatine's special class imperial shuttle, admiral Cagi had implemented the newly installed tractor beam. Sidious had instructed the admiral to prevent the firespray class vessel from escaping. The admiral and his copilot shared a snicker, for they knew that the occupants of the Slave I would never expect a tractor beam to be produced by such a small ship.

Unbeknownst to the imperials, the bounty hunter Dengar had snuck on board and located the beam's main power core. He was performing his part of Boba Fett's newest plan. 'Boba better be right about Palpatine,' Dengar thought. 'This had better work.' Hiding, Dengar waited for his comrade's signal.

Outside, a careful Boba waited for the Slave I to get close enough. He had just witnessed a rocket explode upon Palpatine and his men. The blast did no damage. 'How the hell?' Boba contemplated from his hiding spot behind the brush. It was the only secure area amongst the landing site. He shook his head. 'Back to work.'

Behind his t-shaped visor, Boba's eyes were focused upon the approaching Slave I. The young Boba adjusted his right wrist plate, a piece of armor that was loaded with the homing beacon he would launch at his ship.

'The time is now.' Boba Fett aimed the launcher within his wrist plate squarely at the Slave I's forward hull. Then, he fired the homing beacon. The tiny device sped through the damp air of Dagobah and struck the hull cleanly. After he was certain that it had stuck firm, Boba buzzed Dengar by comlink.

Dengar was relieved when the signal had come. He didn't want to get caught slinking through Palpatine's shuttle. He turned the central switch upon the tractor beam's main power core. A satisfying sound was the result, decreasing in pitch over a few seconds. The tractor beam was now rendered inoperative.

Aboard the Slave I, Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda were surprised when the realspace engines propelled them upwards again. The lock of the tractor beam was gone. They had never shut the engines, so the Slave I rocketed through the jungle canopy and into the clouds as soon as the beam was disengaged.

The Jedi masters traded content smiles as the ship hurdled through the upper atmosphere. Soon after, the Slave I had conquered Dagobah's gravity by reaching escape velocity. The dull grey of the wispy clouds suddenly became a canvas of blackness, dotted by distant stars.

Yoda stared back at the planet of his exile. It appeared no bigger than a marble. Qui-Gon placed a hand upon Yoda's shoulder and soothed him through the force. Dagobah was behind them now.

Back at the imperial landing site, Dengar had joined Boba Fett near the thick brush, just a few feet away from Palpatine and his six crimson protectors. The imperial unit had just come out of the force cocoon, and Sidious was regaining his strength.

Slowly, the dark lord of the Sith walked toward the pair of bounty hunters, with his guards flanking him. He did not stop until he was face to face with the young Boba. Sweating profusely, Dengar waited for punishment, but it didn't come. Due to Boba's timing, it was as if they had never left the group in the first place. Of course, Palpatine knew they had broken away, but he had use for them yet.

"It appears that admiral Cagi has failed me," the emperor announced with menace in his voice. "The Jedi have escaped."

"Allow me to go after them," Boba suggested with a bow of reverence. "I can track that ship."

"Yes." Darth Sidious motioned at the bounty hunter. "I believe you can." The dark lord paused, and looked to the east. He sensed that the engineers had completed repairing the clone transport. Turning his attention back to Boba and Dengar, Palpatine spoke again. "You are to track the Jedi and report to me when you have found them. Round up as many of the clonetroopers as you require. The incompetent fools shall accompany you aboard the clone transport."

"As you wish," Boba responded serenely. Then, tilting his head, he stared at Dengar with a look that dripped of 'I told you so.' Dengar just turned around and headed for the larger vessel. He wanted out of there as soon as possible.

Aboard the other craft, Palpatine's shuttle, the admiral awaited his fate anxiously. However, Sidious had other plans for now.

The six royal guards began to approach the special class imperial ship. They just assumed that Palpatine would deal with the admiral and get off planet.

Hissing eerily, Darth Sidious stopped his men. "You shall accompany me immediately." Then, the dark lord cackled. "I have business to conduct elsewhere upon this wretched planet."

* * *

**~to be continued**


	22. Ruminations

**Wicked Dreams  
**by **epithree**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ruminations **

Urwasi

'**I**s this what I've been reduced to?' Darth Vader rarely took the risk of thinking personal thoughts in the presence of his dark master, especially when those musings could be interpreted as disloyalty. The Emperor's ability to read Vader's mind caused the apprentice a great deal of stress. However, this was the planet Urwasi, and Palpatine was light years away.

So, Lord Vader questioned what he had become; the overseer of AT-AT construction upon the dismal world of Urwasi. Supervising the production of these Imperial war machines from his private palace, Darth Vader experienced a new level of boredom.

The new palace, bestowed to Vader by the Emperor himself, was located at the eastern edge of the construction facility. It overlooked the entire base of operations, which consisted of dozens of interconnected bubble domes. As large as the domes were, they were dwarfed by the giant bubble dome which encased the towering palace.

This complex Imperial settlement was located upon the dark hemisphere of the once barren planetoid. Tidally locked to its sun, Urwasi's synchronous orbit caused perpetual night for the compound. Tinier settlements surrounded the perimeter of the AT-AT domes, where Imperial slaves tended to the air modules. Pumping in the oxygen was a constant task, due to the planet's lack of atmosphere.

Darth Vader knew that the domes provided protection against the intense cold of a planet without day. Regardless, he sometimes developed the urge to crack open that critical transparisteel with the force. 'Blasted domes,' the dark lord spat out in his mind. Already a prisoner of his plasteel suit, Vader felt exponentially confined within the bubble dome complex. Even in his own lavish castle, the Sith lord was trapped.

With regal posture, Darth Vader stood upon the upper balcony of his palace. Gazing across the gigantic complex, he watched as many AT-ATs were assembled piece by piece. Imperial engineers and countless droids made up most of the facility's work force. Occasionally, Vader would make an example of an incompetent engineer, much like he had done with Captain Hija. Destroying droids with his lightsaber or by use of the force just didn't give Vader the power rush he was looking for. The victim had to be human. It was the only way to effectively scare the other workers.

There were times when Darth Vader would visit the tinier settlements that provided the base with air. However, he would never make an example of the workers within those particular domes. The dark lord had a certain affinity for the Imperial slaves.

After watching the assembly of the armored transports for only fifteen standard minutes, Vader's boredom became too much to bear. He decided that he would meditate on his current situation. To perform his unique brand of meditation properly, the dark lord simply crossed the adjoining corridor and set foot upon the opposite balcony. He would often go there to ponder the machinations of Darth Sidious.

The opposite balcony faced eastward, and the view was astounding. Artificial light produced by the compound bounced off the salty flats of the planet all the way to the horizon. The highly reflective surface would glimmer a brilliant yellow, and Darth Vader could actually see the curvature of the desolate world.

Above the transparent dome, hundreds of stars could be seen. This was due to the fact that the Imperial development was located on the night side of a moonless planetoid. And that number reached thousands without the light pollution from the palace. Yes, unbeknownst to the Emperor, Darth Vader would sometimes deactivate the dome's power grid so he could gaze up at the cosmos. Now was one of those times.

Using the force to cut the power, Darth Vader ended the constant whine of the lighting mechanisms throughout the palace dome. The dark lord's rhythmic breathing instantly became the dominant sound. This ominous reverberation, coupled with the intense darkness, helped Vader to enter his meditative state.

Darth Vader stood majestically upon his palace balcony, siphoned air causing his black cape to flutter. Here, at his Urwasi castle, Vader would always stand up during his meditation. With gloved hands interlocked behind his waist, the thoughts began to flow.

There, among the darkness, Vader's mind first wandered to ruminations about his recent surge of power. His already impressive ability to use the force had somehow improved. During the approach to Urwasi, he had flipped levers and set coordinates with minimal effort. It was as if his mere thoughts were manipulating the force. He had also sent Captain Hija rocketing across the flagship's bridge by simply motioning with his hand. Darth Vader needed less concentration to influence objects through telekinesis.

Even more recently, Lord Vader had cut the palace lights with relative ease. This surprised the Sith lord, for the deactivation mechanisms were located in the palace sublevels. He had somehow cut the power from his position upon the balcony, which was the highest point of the mammoth castle. Darth Vader quickly deduced that some outside force had to be unleashing his full potential. Untapped abilities were revealing themselves as he grew stronger with the dark side.

'Does the Emperor know?' Darth Vader questioned to himself while meditating. 'Perhaps he's aware of my growing power.' The dark lord pondered this. 'Perhaps he believes that I can overthrow him.' Such a scenario seemed to make sense. 'That's why I've been banished to this miserable wasteland! Damn him and his accursed omnipotence!' Vader's hatred began to swell, as it had many times before. However, his primal fear always stopped him from acting out against his dark master.

The dark lord momentarily opened his eyes, staring straight ahead through the perfect darkness. This was a rare practice when it came to Sith meditation, but Vader had mastered the art. He knew that the salty flats of Urwasi stretched out before him, even though he had eradicated the light necessary for observation. However, he recalled the usual glimmer of yellow, which brought his ruminations to the past.

Within his mind's eye, Darth Vader could plainly see the reflective surface of Urwasi. And the shimmering color of the image reminded the dark lord of his native planet. Soon, visions of Tatooine flooded his psyche. 'No,' Vader mused. 'These thoughts must stop!'

Ever since he left Coruscant for this assignment, he had been ruminating about his days before the suit. Quite certain that Palpatine was responsible for the punishing recollections, Vader burned with hatred. The Emperor had forced him to discuss Mustafar before his departure, and that talk became the catalyst for his present suffering.

Angered, the dark lord gazed up at space in order to shake the horrid thoughts of his home world. However, the tactic was to no avail. Now, one particular thought gnawed away at Vader's psyche. The panoramic view of the stars was reminding him of a night with a mentor from long ago. He just couldn't shake the recollection, which took place on Tatooine.

This was quite irregular. Darth Vader held no desire to recall the time when he was known as Anakin. Regardless, the thought could no longer be kept at bay. The backdrop of distant stars against the black canvas of deep space was strangely reminiscent of a previous stargazing session.

Vader's focus determined his reality, and he was reminded of that particular night on the desert planet. A night that took place during the dark lord's youth. Yes, a night when he was just a boy… when he was someone else… when he was known as…

Skywalker.

* * *

_It had been a clear Tatooine evening. Both sunsets had been glorious. An extremely gifted child gazed up at the night sky. This boy was Anakin Skywalker. Awestruck, he attempted to count the distant stars against the dark expanse of space above. There were far too many to successfully keep track._

_The boy's mind reeled on about the wonders of space travel as he sat upon a sandy wall not too far from his home. A Jedi master, who the boy had recently befriended, was tending to the small wounds across Anakin's arm. They talked while the Jedi continued to clean the minor scratches. _

_Do all the stars have a system of planets around them? The Jedi master told the child that most of them did. The next inquiry came quickly. Has anyone been to them all? This time the Jedi explained that it wasn't likely._

* * *

Darth Vader's mind was flooded by this recollection, despite his aversion to thoughts of days before the suit. He was struggling to fight it off, for he did not want to fall into this self-inflicted trap.

* * *

_Anakin Skywalker, so young and innocent, continued to stare at the wondrous stars above him. Then, he declared to his new Jedi friend that he would be the first to see them all. Yes, when Anakin became a famous star pilot, he would visit every world in the known galaxy. And he'd be the first to do it._

_The kind Jedi master smiled at the boy with much warmth. He playfully messed Anakin's hair, and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. The boy sprang off the wall and wrapped his arms around the Jedi's outer tunic. Anakin felt a warm sense of security penetrate his very soul. An embrace of that magnitude was something the boy hadn't experienced before._

_A powerful connection existed between Anakin and this man. This man who made the boy feel safe. This man who made the boy feel wanted. He believed in the child without question. And one day, this man would free the boy from slavery._

* * *

The unwanted memory of the Jedi master's name surged through Darth Vader's consciousness without mercy.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

Yes, he had stared up at the cosmos with Qui-Gon Jinn.

A warm sensation provided the human component of Darth Vader with momentary comfort. Blast these infernal thoughts! The dark lord's attention snapped back to the here and now. He was still looking out at space from the palace balcony.

The warmth quickly subsided as the mechanical part of Vader gained the upper hand once again. He welcomed the dark side and it enshrouded his very being. How dare he draw strength from memories of Qui-Gon? How dare he reflect fondly of a wretched Jedi? All Jedi were evil.

Previously baffled, the dark lord now felt comfortable with his present state of mind. He calmed himself through the force.

With a simple wave of his gloved hand, Darth Vader reactivated the dome's power grid, even though the controls were located in the sublevels of the complex.

He retraced his steps across the adjoining corridor back to the western balcony. Once again, Vader found himself staring blankly at the AT-AT construction.

What was Palpatine's plan?

Darth Vader couldn't decipher his master's machinations through the force from this distance, but he knew that the Emperor wanted him out of the way.

The dark lord had one last thought before he exited the balcony. 'I must abandon this crude facility and leave Urwasi.'


End file.
